Sou dayo! Dai Ichi Ai!
by angel puppeteer
Summary: Sou dayo! SasuSaku Love Anthology! It's a waltz. A never ending cycle. Of so many broken hearts, tears, and blood.
1. It's Just a Date

**a/n.** hora! This is a collection of Sasuke X Sakura short love stories. I took inspiration from various sources: daydreams, sonnets, songs, nightmares, simplicity, lust, complication, tenderness, believing in waiting, in dreaming, in singing, in _love._ Maybe, there were few— or _several _instances of OCC and I apologized (smiles) Anyway, this collection is dedicated to people who believes and _still _believing, hopes and _still _hoping, and dreams and _still _dreaming. XD

---

--

-

* * *

It was Sasuke's _favorite_ day.

Growl.

Oh. Scratch the word _'favorite'_.

It was, truthfully,_ Sakura's_ favorite day. As a matter of fact, it was every girl's favorite day.

Because it was…

A boy stood behind his wood door, glaring a hole on it. After a while, realizing that glaring would not produce a hole, he stopped glaring, exhaled sharply and …glared once again.

Glaring… was his specialty.

_Pathetic._

Ta-dah!

Throw confetti. Blow a trumpet. Roll a red carpet. Jump to your death. Foam in the mouth. Claw your eyes out and …scream.

Because _dearest_ Sasuke-kun…

It's February 14.

Valentine's Day.

-

--

---

For a moment, he hesitated to open the front door. He had this hunch that _someone— _something was lurking behind this stupid big wood.

_Stupid door._ He thought ominously and pulled it open. And received a fistful of confetti and a blare of trumpets in his ear.

"CONGRATULATIONS, SASUKE-KUN!"

The boy blinked a couple of times, focusing his gaze. He swept the confetti off his bangs and glared.

"You've been voted as the most beautiful boy in Konoha and your grand prize is a DATE WITH ME!"

The Uchiha blinked again. Wow. The nerve of this girl. _Really. _His frown deepened. Pink hair danced on his vision. Green eyes dazzled him, _blinded _him for a while. Mentally, he pushed it aside and clenched his jaw.

His female teammate was holding up a megaphone in her hand. Grinning cheekily, Sakura thrust a big bouquet of lilies, sunflowers, _daisies _and carnations toward his face.

His eyebrow began to twitch.

Blissfully, she smiled even more.

With a sharp, poised twist of his chin, he narrowed his eyes down at her. "Get lost." He snapped with a slight sneer on his face, walked past her after locking his door, unaware he received her flowers and was holding it tightly in his hand.

"Wait!"

Hearing this, Sasuke walked faster.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, you're the luckiest boy in the universe! Don't you know why?" her voice was, as usual, _girlish._

How trite.

Without turning, he said in a monotone. "I have no idea."

The pink-haired ninja grinned at him cheekily. "Well, let me give you an idea then!"

Sasuke gave her his trademark Talk-to-me-and-you-will-freeze-to-death look. She returned the look with a warm smile. Dark eyes blinked and looked away.

"You're lucky! Why? Well, it's because I CHOSE you to be my DATE!"

Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura blinked and looked up to him as the boy made a slow turn to look down at her.

"You call that luck?"

"Hai!"

"Fat chance." He snapped coldly. His lashes lowered, watching her face twist in a mild wince which she didn't bother to suppress. Her face flashed different expressions, filled with emotions. It was funny.

How could a small, pale face flashed with different emotions at the same time?

Truly. This girl was…_hilarious._

Weird.

"But—"

And persistent.

His irritation reached its peak. And when _the _Great Domineering Tomato Guy Uchiha Sasuke is irritated, he says the things he wished he hadn't said.

Like:

"Why don't you just date Naruto?"

Oh.

Sakura's reaction was _priceless_.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He interrupted her.

"He'll like that."

Her stare was very direct. Intense. And Sasuke was uncomfortable.

He fidgeted. Gracefully, with dignified poise and calm superiority.

"You won't…mind?"

"I would not even care." He said carelessly, shrugging.

"Really?"

He snorted.

"You won't get mad or…jealous?'

"I'll be relieved, to tell you frankly."

"Really? You won't hate me if I date someone else?"

"I'll be happy."

Sasuke wanted to gag. _Happy?_

Drop dead.

"Happy?" she asked, aghast. "You'll—be happy?"

"Hn."

"As in happy HAPPY? You'll be happy if I date someone else?"

He nodded, absent-mindedly. "Aa. Happy."

"Really? You mean…it would be OK with you if I date someone else this Valentine's Day?"

He glared at her. "You are annoying. Go away. Go bother someone else."

She blinked, looking dejected. "You mean I go and ASK someone else?"

"Aa."

He turned his back on her and glared at the ground.

"Oh."

Pause.

"Okay."

He… stiffened, eyes slightly wide.

_Okay…?_

Just like that?

"I'll see you around, okay?"

Slowly, Uchiha spun around to face her. The smile on her face was sincere. Suddenly, he felt _very _stupid as he gawked— _yes, _gawk— after her. Naruto was running at full speed toward her, a stupid grin on his stupid face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hey, Naruto!"

The grin almost split Naruto's face into halves. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I saw this—"

"Hey, let's go out on a date."

-----?

A loud silence followed Sakura's invite. Then, Naruto stumbled backward and whipped a finger. "YOU'RE NOT SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE SASUKE-TEME WHO WANTED TO TRICK ME—"

A fist hit his forehead and the blonde ninja fell on his backside.

"Owww!"

"Idiot!"

"Ehhhh?"

In the backdrop, Sasuke was gawking— _yes, _gawking _get over it alright_— watching the two conversed animatedly.

WHAT _WENT WRONG WITH THE WORLD?_

_I thought she'd rather date Kakashi than date that idiot?_ Sasuke thought blankly.

"She…she…really…really…-" his hand convulsed then fisted. "Damn." He snorted and turned away. _Whatever._

He was, cutely, murmuring, "It's just a date, anyway."

Convincing himself.

Trying hard, very, _very_, hard.

No big deal.

_Right, dearest Sasuke?_

Fuck, right. Get the fuck out of my head.

_Oh. Bye your leave, sweet chocolate pie._

Fuck off.

He did. Walking away, silently, gracefully with chin raised, eyes hard.

No. No. He's not brooding…

"Sasuke-kun."

Not _so _brooding at all.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He blinked and turned around quickly. He saw her eyebrow lift at the speed of his turn.

He glared as compensation to put his pride up back to its feet.

"What do you want? I don't want to—"

"Can I have it back?"

He raised his brows, completely taken aback. He WAS so, so, so, sure she'll ask him out AGAIN (even though he was _saying over and over again that it was so, so, so, so _not—but really…)

"Excuse me?"

"Can I have it back?" she repeated.

"Have what?" he snapped, impatiently and embarrassedly.

The girl flashed a smile. "The bouquet," when he remained uncharacteristically staring she began to frown. "The bouquet, can I have it back?" _Sasuke-kun is so strange today…_

Sasuke rearranged his expression as quickly (with poise— Uchiha poise) as possible. "Why?"

She smiled again. "I guess Naruto would love those flowers." She motioned at the big bouquet. "I know, you'll just throw them away. It's expensive and the lilies are pretty and it cost so, so much as well as the daisies so, can I have it back instead of chucking it off to a pretty garbage can?"

"No."

A frown creased her forehead. "I beg your pardon, ne?"

The grip on the bouquet tightened. "I said, _no._"

"But…"

"Hn."

"Wait—"

Sasuke looked away, snorting arrogantly. "If you want to give Naruto flowers, do so." He glared at her. "But this is mine."

"Oh." The petal-haired looked confused but she offered a small smile and said, "okay," her small shoulders heaved up in a small shrug as she turned to walk back to Naruto.

"Sakura."

The girl stopped abruptly, almost losing her balance. Ungracefully, she twirled around, looking confused.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's free hand began to tremble and eventually balled into fist.

"Don't…"

Pink eyebrow rose.

"Don't…"

It rose higher.

Higher.

"Don't fall in love with him."

Higher. Until the eyebrow disappeared into the hairline.

She wasn't sure if she heard it correctly. It was…surreal.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Or else…"

He heaved a very deep, very strained, very shaky sigh.

Inside, his pride was weeping, drowning.

"Or else…I'll…" The wind picked up between them, lifting his black bangs. He glared at her under his long fringes as he shoved his free hand inside his shorts pocket. "I'll rip your stuffed carrot-eating bunny into cotton chunks."

"…oh." Her face scrunched up in a funny expression. "That's cruel."

He made a mental note.

She's hilarious.

Weird. Persistent. Strong…not physically, at least. Hopeful. Naïve. Soft and… everything else that he was _not._

His musings were broken as she called his name, sounding curious.

"Hn."

"Er, how did you know that I have a stuffed bunny?"

Oh, the horror.

The horror of THE Great Domineering Tomato Guy Uchiha Sasuke.

_You're having a heart attack, aren't you?_

…

_Aren't you?_

FUCK OFF.

_Oh. You're heartbroken._

**FUCK OFF.**

_Yes, yes._

Gritting his teeth, he retorted. "I just…guessed!"

Sakura blinked then giggled. "Wow, you're pretty good at guessing, Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up, Sakura." He sighed sharply and turned.

Before his eyes, a filmstrip of memories flashed.

A window. Opened to let the wind enter.

Gossamer curtains.

A little girl on her bed, sleeping soundly.

A stuffed bunny, _Mr. Carrot._

_Pathetic._ He thought, almost in despair. He listened to his two teammates behind him ("Naruto, not in Ichiraku, somewhere chic, somewhere nice, somewhere pretty and pink, _fabulous and glamorous _RAMEN-FREE! That's where _you're _going to take ME." "But Sakura-chyaaaaan—" "Don't be lame!" "Ichiraku is the love of my life!" "Oh. How about me?" "You're the love of …my stomach?" "YOU'RE LAME!" –bam-)

He stopped.

And listened.

Waited.

It's just a date.

_Hn._

Throw confetti. Blow a trumpet. Roll a red carpet. Jump to your death. Foam in the mouth. claw your eyes out and …scream.

Next year, maybe… he'd be the one who'd throw confetti.

_Ah. Fun._

Truly.


	2. she said, he said

They were 21 years old.

Adult and mature but there are things… you can't leave in the past.

Like… the fear of forever rain.

…and crying under it.

-

-

-

It was raining.

And she was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

The rain poured harder.

And she cried harder.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"…Sasuke-kun."

-

-

-

_7 years ago._

"_Do you hate me?"_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

_She repeated her question._

"_Do you hate me?"_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

_Tears began to fall._

_And so was the rain._

"_I did my best, all these years to become strong."_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

"_I did my best. I desired strength."_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

"_I told my self—I have to be strong."_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

"…_Because as long as we're under the same sky…"_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

"_I will find you."_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

"_This is my power—the power to find you!"_

_She asked._

_He didn't reply._

…_and looks at her with guarded eyes._

"_You're too late."_

_He said._

-

-

-

It was raining.

She was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

The rain poured heavier.

She cried harder.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"…Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

He asked.

She didn't reply.

He repeated his question.

"Why?"

He said.

She didn't reply.

She cried harder.

The rain poured harder.

"I did my best, all these years to become strong."

He said.

She cried harder.

"I did my best. I desired strength."

He said.

The rain poured harder.

"I told my self—I have to be strong."

He said.

She cried harder.

"…Because as long as we're under the same sky…"

He said.

The rain poured heavier.

"I will come back to you."

She fell to her knees, crying very hard.

"This is my power—the power to come back to you."

She was crying.

…and looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow, so pained.

"You're too late."

She said.

-

-

-

_4 hours 25 minutes and 42 seconds ago._

"_Congratulations!" Tsunade said._

"_You are now Uzumaki Sakura-chan!"_


	3. He Kiss

**a/n. **this occurred during the Tea Country Arc where Team 7 was tasked to guard Idate, brother to Ibiki. When their boat was engulfed in a fire, they had to swim their way to the island but they got stuck in the water and Naruto did a good job of fighting the Ami ninjas.

_

Sasuke hated it when Naruto act hero.

In fact, he hated it the most, second to Itachi.

But he hated it even more when the dobe act hero on Sakura. Not that he's jealous or something…but it was really annoying.

No.

He hated it.

Detested it.

Loathed it.

Abhorred it.

Despised it.

Redundancy be _damned._

Like when they're fighting Gaara:

"_I will protect Sakura-chan!"_

Or like when every time they're surrounded with ninjas, it annoyed Sasuke to hear Naruto shout:

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan!"_

No wonder Sakura was dependent and weak.

_Tsk._

_That dobe should know his place. _

Sasuke swam faster, nearer to the shore. It seemed that Sakura had loss consciousness due to excessive intake of water when those pathetic ninjas pulled them underwater. And again, his irritation, which was always close to the boiling point, skyrocketed.

Naruto had acted hero again.

On Sakura.

Dependent… weak, little Sakura.

He knew Naruto had this 'disease' of "I-am-your-hero-so-don't-be-afraid-ok" syndrome which made him sickeningly annoying. He always act HERO, boasting he CAN protect and help damsels in distress, be it male or female or female-hearted.

The blonde can act hero for all his care but…what sickened him the most was when Naruto acts _soooo_ hero on Sakura.

And no. He's not, _so, so, so _not jealous.

Right?

Sasuke contemplated.

And concluded later on…

_He's an idiot._

Anyway, back to his situation, Sasuke swam until he reached the shore.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, are you OK?" Naruto called, shaking the girl gently.

Sasuke dragged himself next to Naruto. The girl was unconscious. And what she needed was first aid.

Judging at the look in Naruto's face, he was thinking of the same thing. _I have no choice! There's one way to save her! I have to do it! I have to! _

Sasuke, unlike Naruo, was not an idiot, for he noticed the blush on Naruto's face. _I know that look— _Sasuke's eyes darkened when it finally hit him what Naruto had planned. And even though he knew what it was, still, his dark hair stood up in…horror as Naruto puckered his lips and inched closer to Sakura's face.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_bam!_

Sasuke kicked Naruto hard on the butt, making the boy fly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke roared, his face red with anger.

_Splash!_

Naruto hit the water.

Panting, Sasuke turned back to Sakura, frowning. "Damn it." He fell to his knees and checked her pulse. "Pulse OK," he said in relief.

After a few heartbeats, Sasuke began to stare at her face. _What should I do? _His eyes darkened when he remembered Naruto. "Damn, that idiot attempted a mouth to mouth resuscitation." He hissed.

His heart pounded.

_Badumb… badumb… badumb…_

He gulped. _Should…I…_

His face turned beet red.

_Should I…_

_HELL NO!_

He shook his head. _I must not take advantage of her!_ He thought angrily, mentally socking himself.

_But…_

_Badumb… badumb… badumb…_

_If I do nothing…she might die. But hell—I DON'T WANT TO KISS HER! IT WOULD BE…LIKE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!_

He groaned. _But I don't want Naruto to kiss her either._

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

_Calm down Uchiha. _

_Calm down._

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Now think.

Mouth to mouth was his ONLY option. And since he kicked Naruto off somewhere, he, THE Uchiha Sasuke was the ONLY person who can give CPR.

He began to sweat. But of course! He's the ONLY ONE who can, should, could, must kiss— _ARGGGHH, damn! Mouth to mouth is not about kissing! It's about reviving a drowned person!_

But his heart…

Beads of sweat started to pour from the sides of his face. He never knew that CPR would be this hard. But if he performed mouth to mouth, then… _GULP_— he had to put his mouth on HER mouth.

His heart nearly stopped. And he sweat dropped even more.

He had to do this.

He had to.

Right?

_RIGHT! _His inner self screamed—

And was promptly punched.

…if only he hadn't kick Naruto then it would not be—_NO! Of course I SHOULD kick him! _He did the RIGHT thing! That dobe tried to kiss her.

_Damn._

Get over with it.

Do it.

Do it.

_Do it._

DO IT.

Gulp. A very audible gulp—

Fine.

"I'll do it."


	4. He Kiss 2

His mouth was almost an INCH away from hers.

Oh the sympathetic of his heart…it felt like his heart would burst free from his chest.

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

_**BAM.**_

An inch became a centimeter.

Getting closer…

Closer.

Closer…and closer…and

Closer—

100 centimeters.

99

98

97

96—no make it 56 already!

55 centimeters

Getting closer— _soooo_ fucking close that all he got to do is to shove his mouth on hers!

GET FASTER YOU IDIOT!

Sasuke suddenly stiffened. _What the hell?_ He stared straight into Sakura's half-parted pink lips.

GO FOR IT!

He blinked.

GO. FOR. IT.

He blinked again. _I can't. I can't take advantage of her._

YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER! THIS IS WHAT WE FUCKING HUMANS CALL MOUTH TO MOUTH RESUSCITATION!

…

GET YOUR MIND OFF THE GUTTER UCHIHA MORON!

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular.

_Who the hell are you?_

ME? ME? I AM YOU!

Sasuke raised his brows.

WELL, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I AM NOT A MORON LIKE YOU!

Sasuke glared. _Excuse me. You're talking to the Number One Rookie of the Year, you dolt._

DUH.

The Uchiha backed away from Sakura. _I won't take advantage of her weakness._

MORON! IF YOU DON'T MOUTH TO MOUTH HER, SHE'LL DIE!

Sasuke panicked. _What? You're lying_. Naruto and Kakashi will kill him if Sakura dies. Plus, the guilt, man. The fucking guilt will eat him alive.

Literally.

A huge memory bubble appeared and Sasuke watched himself being eaten alive by a HUGE word: font: Arial black. font size: 1000000 GUILT.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered under his breath and punctured the bubble with his kunai.

SEE? AND YOU'LL BE EATEN BY GUILT SO LITERALLY. I BET IT'D HURT LIKE HELL TO BE EATEN BY LETTERS. SEE HOW BIG IT WAS? Font size: 1000000? HELL, I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN TO BE EATEN BY LETTERS.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _How stupid_.

STUPID! HOW COULD I LIE TO YOU? I AM YOU, ASSHOLE!

_I am not an asshole._

YOU ARE.

_Am not._

YOU ARE.

I am not.

FUUUUCCCCK! JUST DON'T BE A WIMP AND KISS HER! MAYBE…FUCK HER TOO…WHOA!

Bam!

Wham!

BANG!

GONG!

THUG!

BOOOM!

BONG!

BENG!

WHACK!

Sasuke had shoved his inner self head first onto the mud and a hundred (no, thousand) projectiles soared tearing his inner self into bloody pieces, splinters of bones and flesh erupted everywhere.

TENTENENENEN!

YOU WIN! SUPER 1001 COMBO!

OUTER SASUKE WINS!

Sasuke shook his head at his stupidity.

Back to the present and to the REEEEAAAAAAAAAAAL life, Sasuke stared frowningly down to Sakura.

What should he do? There's no other option left but to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

DO IT.

Just remember: It's not KISSING. Well, technically, it isn't.

He exhaled for the last time.

"I'll do it."

He leaned down to her, his fingers stroking her flawless cheeks, his silken bangs tickling her face.

100 centimeters

99

98

97

Damn, he leaned faster. (excited?)

His mouth was so close…he could feel her breathing—

Oh damn, he's almost there…if only he's not a wimp and stupid too for only stupid people entertain inner one-sided conversation with oneself.

Oh damn…almost there…

Closer.

Closer and,

Closer.

When—

She groaned.


	5. He Kiss 3

In which, Sasuke learns the famous adage: opportunity knocks only _once._

_

He snapped his eyes open, _sooooooooo _wide that his precious Uchiha eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

_OH_

_SHIT._

Poor Sasuke-kun, he nearly had a heart attack. Time froze while his dark hair stood up and seemed to freeze too. Now he looked like Son Goku.

His whole body went rigid then convulsed, beads of sweat poured down his handsome face.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit

_This is the horror of puberty! _

YEAH RIGHT. YOU'RE A MORON. WIMP.

_Bam! _Sasuke gave his inner self a super saiyan uppercut.

His inner self, who obviously regenerated itself thru some strange alien jutsu, skyrocketed, pierced the ozone layer and never came back to earth again to annoy lovely Sasuke-kun.

Sakura groaned again. He saw her eyes under her lids moved and to his horror, her eyelids began to flutter open S-L-O-W-L-Y.

He can't move.

_I can't feel my legs._

His whole body was frozen. No. TIME FROZE, remember? That's why he can't move his body. _Fucking _time froze.

_Defrost the fucking time!_ His hair stood up even more and just as Sakura opened her eyes, time unfroze (_TING!_) and Sasuke took off in a demonic speed (_SWOOSH!_), leaving Sakura alone.

"Sa—Sasuke…kun?" Sakura whispered weakly. She sat up slowly, shaking her head and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Looking around, her eyes lit up as she saw Sasuke standing near the shore, his fists inside his pockets. Standing up, she approached him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Upon hearing her voice, Sasuke stiffened and his hair stood up again. Sakura blinked at Sasuke's stuck up hair.

"Um, Saske-kun, your hair… What's up with your hair? Didn't you apply conditioner today?"

His stood up hair quivered making Sakura's eyes to grow wide. Angrily, he lifted a hand to ruffle his hair. "None of your business," he snapped, straightening out his hair that now relaxed and fell back to its original form.

Her face fell. "Er— okay, um, where's…Naruto?"

He snorted, scowling heavily, staring over the horizon.

FANS: _What HORIZON?_

"In Hell." He snapped between clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Hmph." He grunted and turned away from her.

"YOU WISEASS!" Naruto yelled angrily, emerging from the water where Sasuke had kicked him. "I'LL FRICKING KILL YOU!"

"Naruto, you idiot! What did you just say to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked angrily, lifting her fists. Sasuke looked mildly shocked at her violent demeanor.

"Urgh!" Naruto winced.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Um….no?"

Sakura's hair flared up. "How dare you terrorize Sasuke-kun! Get a load of my iron fist!"

"Waaaaa!"

_BAM!_

"Hmph." Sasuke turned away from them, shoving his fists back to his pockets. What a _child._

"Sasuke-kun…!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "We don't have time to waste. Let's find Idate."

Sakura nodded determinedly. "Hai!" She exclaimed. Sasuke nodded, turned away and walked ahead of them.

"Naruto, come on!" Naruto groaned, his eye swollen from Sakura's iron fist. "Sasuke-kun, wait for me!"

To her surprise, Sasuke stopped, turned back to her, stood in front of her with face blank. Sakura was mesmerized. She had never seen Sasuke this up-close.

And to her shock, he held his hand out to her.

"Let's go." He said in a low voice in a tone she had never heard before.

In the background, Naruto began to flare up. _SHOWOFF!_

Slowly and smiling, Sakura took his hand and Sasuke realized: she had a very fragile hand. Like a doll. So small.

He grasped her hand tightly. Her hand was so small and yet…_this hand will soon be my shelter. The hand that will someday be mine to hold and protect._

He smirked at her devilishly, making her blush like tomato.

Maybe…our love affair will work.

Just wait.

_Someday, your name and mine will be the same._


	6. March 28

…they sought power

…they wished strength

For what wish?

-

-

-

Sakura thought that everything will return to normal after Sasuke had been revived by a Legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama, their new Hokage.

But everything…everything was turning nightmarishly wrong.

Her teammates tried killing each other.

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

At the rooftop, under the beautiful cerulean sky.

Under the beautiful clouds.

"_STOP!"_

She cried.

They can't.

They didn't.

Chidori and Rasengan were both going to crash.

…two of the most powerful moves from her two most important people.

"STOP! Sasuke-kun…!"

…moves they had perfected for the sake…of her.

She kept running.

Running.

And running.

…to reach them.

…to stop them.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

They shouted.

They can't stop.

They're going to crash.

It's rather ironic that those people you had learned to love and treasure were the ones…who will hurt you in the end.

"SAKURA!"

He shouted.

…for the sake of the harmony between light and darkness.

And… they realized.

The Chidori he had perfected to kill Itachi had hit her heart.

The Rasengan he had desired to reach his dream to be the next Hokage broke her spine.

And there was… silence.

The techniques they perfected for the sake of her.

The power to reach their dreams…and hers.

The hands that promised great strength.

Wish.

Promise.

Dream.

Broken by the same power.

_Power to protect you…_

_Sakura._

And the sound of her blood bursting from her flesh filled the space that enveloped them.

Her blood was so warm on Sasuke's palm.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" He whispered, horror-struck. "No…No…not you…not you… noooo—" He began to shake, to cry.

A trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"Sa…S-Sasuke...kun…" She whispered.

And _oh god it hurt it hurt it hurt to hear her say my name like that—_

_She blocked my Chidori for Naruto._

_She protected Sasuke._

"P…please… d-don't… h-h-hurt… each… o-o-ther…"

"Sakura…"

He wanted to cry.

_Desperately._

But Uchihas don't cry.

"Sakura-chan…" He began to sob. His blue eyes didn't show shame as they cry. "No… Please— _please—"_

"You…two…a-are…always…trying…to…to…kill…each...other…why…" Blood seeped through her clothes. Their fists were still embedded on her flesh.

"Sakura-chan… _SAKURA-CHAN!"_

She fell sideward and hit the floor noiselessly. There was blood everywhere, blood on her dress, blood on her face, and on her pretty, pretty hair.

They stared at their bloody hands.

Those hands that did everything to protect their little girl.

Those hands that perfected the two most powerful attacks for the sake of their wish.

…Their wish to protect their little girl.

-

-

-

Sakura-chan I will protect you!

Sakura, go. I'll handle this one.

Sakura-chan, don't worry!

Sakura, leave.

-

-

-

…but in the end, it was_ their_ hands, _their_ power that protected her, and wished to protect _her forever and for a very, very long time_— were those that killed… _her_.

It was ironic that after all you've went through to achieve that power— the power you desired to protect an important person…

It turned out that that power will be the power that will kill your…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto's agonized scream filled the rooftop.

-

-

-

Please… keep smiling…

Smile for me

My angel…

-

-

-

_It's out deepest sorrow to inform you that your daughter, Haruno Sakura, was killed today while on a mission._

The letter said.

She trembled and the letter fell from her quivering hands.

_Sakura-chan…my little Cherry Blossoms…my only joy…my…my—_

She fell to her knees.

"Why do you have to go today?" she sobbed. "I bought you a fine dress." She whimpered, hugging a pretty pink and white kimono with petals.

"Don't you remember…?"

She looked down at the cloth.

"Today is…March 28."

-

-

-

He was walking slowly in an abandoned street when it started to rain.

Sasuke had never appreciated the rain.

But today he thanked the Heavens above.

The rain was useful after all.

He knew it now.

Because under the rain, he can afford the luxury of tears.

Thus…he fell on his knees and mourned for the loss of his light.

-

-

-

Here lies the Flower that blooms in Spring

Please wait for me

Wherever you are

I'll make sure I'm holy

To get into the Sky

Where the Angels reside

-

-

-

I love you.

I love you.

_I love you._


	7. You and Me Against the World

OMAKE-SHOO!

(_bonus-chapter_)

Sasuke's 10 Things I Must 

Bored of doing nothing but to strut around Orochimaru's lair, the Super Wonder Boy Uchiha Sasuke-kun devised a way to kill time: write poetry!

But he sucked. So, he decided he'll have fun by writing ten things he must do before his pathetic life expire.

Stealing beautiful pink and black stationery from the bookstore next door and a Parker ball point pen, he began to write the ten things he must do starting from number ten up to one.

10. I must eat at least 2000 tomatoes before I die

9. I must kick that arrogant Hyuga's ass 100 times

8. I must kill Itachi in 200 ways

7. I must increase my…breast? NO! Shit! Shit!6. I must discover how Sakura looks like in her pink underwear

FANS: HENTAI!

He kicked the fans away.

"Where was I?"

Ah.

5. I must increase the size of my… his eyes widened...groin? _SHIT! SHIT!_

4. I must read that orange book to know why Kakashi blush every time he reads it.

3. I must defeat the dobe in a one-on-one showdown of janken

2. I must shove a finger up to Orochimaru's nose and say Rei Gun

1. I must NOT fall in love with Sakura or else I WILL go back to Konoha.

He stared hard on the item no. 1.

Smirking devilishly, he imagined her face, her smile and her tears.

Of course, someday, someday, he'll come back to reclaim his… future… Mrs. Uchiha.

_I'll kick some major Dobe ass if I have to. _

_Heh. As if he'll stand a chance against me. Dobe's ugly and me? Mister Drop dead Gorgeous—hah!_

Just wait.

Someday for sure, he'll come back.

To make her name and his

…the same.

-

-

-

Sasuke stepped out of his apartment. At 19, he's a man with great kickass hormones, which normally go wild as… evening came. He smirked, his dark thick-lashed eyes gleaming with erotic satisfaction.

Beautiful curvaceous legs, plump lips that look like tomatoes, delicious mounds with pink tips… _damn_, he can go insane just by looking down to her.

Last night—

He could no longer control his desire.

_CLICK!_

He grabbed her roughly, eliciting a feverish gasp from her.

_CLICK!_

Insanely hungry, he ravaged her mouth. She seemed to like his tongue-filled violent kiss for she feverishly returned his kiss.

_CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!_

Snapshots.

Photographs.

Pictures.

Photos.

Whatever _you_ call it.

The secret was out.

And…

_TING!_

Konoha Found Out!

-

-

-

They became an official couple two days before September ended. The _Official Sasuke-kun is So Lovely Fans' Club_ heard the news, thought it as another rumor brought about by some pranksters just to annoy them and see them run around the Village like horde of elephants.

But it _is_ true.

Lovely boy Sasuke-kun and Lovely girl (**ignore** the forehead) Sakura _are_ now a couple.

Dozens and dozens of pictures of them holding hands, eating lunch together, sitting on a single swing and heatedly making out under the shade of Cherry Blossom tree last night circulated all around the village, shocking the good people of Konoha.

Shock… was an understatement.

Why, the good people of Konoha didn't know that Sasuke IS human. Least of all, capable of making out (almost in frenzy) with a GIRL. But the pictures were genuine!

Said the _photographer-slash-stalker._

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" he loved her but it didn't mean he liked listening to her high-pitched _'Sasukeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuun'._

"Hn."

Beautiful, curvaceous and blessed with prefect full breasts and very nice ass, she really was a delicious candy to look at. Plus, she's smart, strong (though he is stronger and always would be), she's a VERY good kisser, sexy, loved him so much and was willing to bear thousands of Uchiha babies.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, guess what's up?" she exclaimed, her gorgeous green eyes were wide.

He cocked his head sideward. "What?"

She pouted. "Guess!"

He pulled down a shiny lock of hair hanging from the side of her head.

"Ow! So mean!" she stuck out her tongue.

_Heh. She's still a child._

"So childish."

And he was rewarded with a punch in the head.

He groaned. _Damn it. What a crazy strength._ He thought glumly, rubbing his sore head where Sakura bonked him.

She stuck out her tongue again, wagging it sideways. "You're so mean! Big mean bad wolf—beh, beh, beh—!"

Suddenly, a dirty thought crossed his mind. Eyes glinting maliciously, he grabbed the back of her head and roughly took her tongue inside his mouth with his teeth.

Sakura gasped, eyes widening.

_What a dirty, dirty—!_ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as Sasuke began to suck her tongue like lollipop.

Sasuke deliciously suckled her tongue, making a juicy sound in the process. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her tongue inside his mouth, sucking it with intense vigor. Uchiha loved the feeling of her tongue touching his; it almost made him more human with earthly needs. He sucked forcefully and felt his body hardened, his mind blurred irrationally and eventually conjured wild pornographic images of her.

Sakura was feeling very gooey between her legs as tasty slurping sounds filled her ears and was about to make a dirty maneuver herself when Sasuke abruptly released her tongue.

Panting, she took a step back. "…you…!" she whacked him hard at the back of the head, her face was so _reeeeeeeeeed_ that it made Sasuke smirked in spite of the stinging pain at the back of his precious head.

"You didn't like it? Was I too rough or gentle?" he smirked devilishly and gasped as Sakura whacked him hard again. _Shit. What a crazy, crazy strength._

"I told you not to tongue me when I'm in a middle of my speech!" she screeched, still red. Of course, she could not lie to herself. She enjoyed it immensely, though the arrogant Uchiha took advantage of her.

Sasuke smirked. "Your tongue was so delicio—"

_Bam, _again.

"Stop it! Don't talk! And don't LOOK at me like that!" she said hotly, blushing furiously.

"Why? Am I turning you on?".He liked teasing her and watching her flushed with anger.

She blushed so hard that Sasuke thought she's going to burst. So cute.

"You dirty arrogant—"

"But you liked it."

"SHUT UP! I said don't talk!" she snapped, lifting her fist to him. Sasuke smirked and watched her stomped away in front of him.

Very…very…nice ass…too bad, she's so immature.

She suddenly spun around to face him. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you looking at! What's with THAT look?" her brows started to twitch. She knew that LOOK.

That _dirty, dirty_ Look.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Nothing. Just admiring you nice ass—ops!" he ducked as Sakura threw her shoe.

"YOU—! YOU SPENT SO MUCH TIME WITH KAKASHI AND NARUTO THAT YOUR BLOOD IS SLOWLY TURNING TO GREEN!" she shrieked.

He chuckled, picking up her thrown shoe.

"STOP CHUCKLING!"

He smirked.

She blushed. "Go to hell." She scoffed.

Sasuke raised a brow.

Green eyes blinked. "I mean…damn you! I…I…" she chewed on her bottom lip. "Hmph! I won't give you a good night kiss tonight!" she barked.

Sasuke raised his brow, amused. "I don't remember asking for one. As far as I can remember, it wasn't ONLY kisses we shared, in fact," he smirked. "I think, we finally—"

Sakura could not take it anymore. "DAMN YOU! WE HAVENT HAVE SEX YET!" She screamed.

Unfortunately, a woman passed by.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The woman looked at Sasuke.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

…then at Sakura.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke smirked widely, almost lustfully (to tease her). "We'll have, very soon, don't worry. Plenty of times."

Sakura's eyes widened horribly. Sasuke… had said it aloud! And the woman?

"Wahooooooooooooooooooooo!" the woman shrieked and ran away, shrieking like a wolf.

"Sasuke… kun… you… will…" Shadow passed in her eyes. Sasuke watched his little girlfriend with amusement. Oh, what a high-tempered lovely girl she was.

"…be…" she lifted her chin and shrieked. "DEAD!"

_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Heh." Sasuke said and…dashed.

-

-

-

When the pictures came out, there were many different reactions:

Kakashi was happy ("about time Sasuke hit puberty! Maybe I can lend them Icha Icha Paradise Volume 4")

Naruto was obnoxious ("what? It's not true! Sasuke-teme is NOT human! Plus, it is ME who Sakura-chan loves!")

Lee was unoriginal (The tide is high but I'm holding on! I'm gonna be your number one!)

Ino was…well, like a boar (HOWL-_NOOOOOOOOOO…!_ That wide forehead girl bewitched him! I'm sure she made a love potion and poisoned MY Lovely Sasuke-kun's mind! Sasuke-kun will NEVER NEVER NEVER—huh? Oy, Shikamaruuuuuu where are you going? You're supposed to listen to my speech! OY! Listen to me— (Shikamaru) No I won't—_**WHYYYYYYYY**_—I'm bored—_**YOU LAZY BUM! You're supposed to show SUPPORT**_!—huh? On what?— _**On my endeavor of capturing Sasuke-kuuuuun's heart!**_— what? Uchiha has a heart? I didn't know that— _**WHY YOU!**_ BAM! BAM BAM BAM!)

Kiba was unenthusiastic (huh? Who cares?)

Tsunade was relieved (so Uchiha's not a GAY…)

Hinata was happy, she's a good girl anyway (I'm...I'm…er…um…umm…s-s-s-s-s…um… so…. H….a…..p….py…f-f-f-f…fo…..r….h….er)

Ten-Ten was curious (OH REALLY? Waaaaa, I'm jealous! How did she able to snag him? Oy, Sakura tell me how! You see…Neji-kun's like…Sasuke, isn't he?)

Shino was…the unenthusiastic Number Two (Huh? Who cares?)

Jiraiya was inspired (this calls for Icha Icha UCHIHA PARADISE sitcom!)

Neji was uninterested (really? So, he has XY chromosome after all I thought he's a SHE—_I'll kill you Hyuuga_ (Sasuke)—hmph, so you're eavesdropping Uchiha, I didn't know you can use Sharingan in eavesdropping?—_and I didn't know you can use Byakugan in peeping into the women's bath where your female teammate bathes_—**BLUSH-** it was not INTENTIONAL—_I heard you had a good time_—Die, Uchiha)

Chouji was excited (I bet Sakura will treat us to BBQ lunch!)

Gai was overly sad (Lee was crushed! His heart was torn! His spirit was trampled! THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL BURN FOR ETERNITY! Huh? What? WHAT? Lee was WHAT? Lee was going out with…NEJI?—_no, listen to me first_ (random ninja)—NOOOOO, my student is straight! Like a hot rod! Like a hot dog! Like a—Lee's going out with—NOOOOO! Lee, don't bend that way!—_idiot, you weren't listening_)

Shikamaru was the Uninterested Number Two (really? He's a GUY after all...not a GAY—ops, a boar is coming—_**SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU**_)

-

-

-

And there are various reactions like:

What a lovely pair. Pink and black. Flower and fan.

What a lovely pair. A real girl and real…boy?

What a lovely pair. A princess and a rebel.

What a lovely pair. Pretty and…lovely?

What a lovely pair. Winter and Spring.

A PAIR MADE IN HEAVEN! A blind old woman said.

"NOOOOOO! SasuNaru is more heavenly!" A fan girl said.

"SICKOS! NaruSaku KICKASS!" Another said.

"IDIOTS! SasuSaku is COOL!" Another fan girl said, carrying a BIG banner saying _'ONLY STRAIGHT AND REAL HUMANS APPRECIATE SASUSAKU! NOT HOMOS…'_

"COOL? My ass! Sasuke's female at heart!" Another fan girl said who carried another banner that said_: 'ONLY STUPID GIRLS SUPPORT AND BELIEVE THAT SASUKE'S A MAN!'_

But what that fan girl didn't know was that SasuSaku fans were FLESH EATING HUMANS. So another SasuSaku fan girl came and bit off Sasuke-is-female-at-heart fan's head. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (thwack whack bam beng oof gong swoosh BOOM!) How dare you question Sasuke-kun's gender! (BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM) Die you cowshiiiit!"

Then another horde of flesh eating SasuSaku fans came and yelled: "Yeah baby yeah! SasuSaku all the way!"

Then, another horde of fan girls arrived (carrying NaruSaku is THE BEST! WOHOO! banner) yelling: "NARUSAKU is COOLER!"

Then another yell came: "NO! SasuSaku is the COOLEST!"

And another: "NaruSaku is CUTE!"

And another: "Well, SasuSaku is CUTER!"

Then another: "NaruSasu is so sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…like candy."

Then, like what was mentioned above: SasuSaku were flesh eating humans that kick like horses. So one of them bit off a NaruSasu fan head. (GNAW!) "Go to hell you cowshit. (Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!)"

A clueless non-Naruto fan came in the view. "Twinkle, twinkle little star!"

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

Poor Non-Naruto Fan…he was trampled to death.

"ENOUGH! The first reason why SasuSaku rocked is that…"

(What?) An echo said.

"Well, both of them are pretty!"

(twinkle, twinkle!)

(Suckeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer)

"DON'T MOCK ME! WE SASUSAKU FANS ARE SMART PEOPLE!" A SasuSaku fan screamed.

"Well…I'm—er… Globe?" Another said.

"Oh…Smart…connecting people?" a fan said.

(It's NOKIA! Idiot!)

"Making things possible! Whahaha!" Another lunatic fan said.

Another horde of elephants (cough, GIRLS) arrived, trampling everyone who stood in their way.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"We the STARIGHTS vote for SASUSAKU! Coz we believe in the power of our dreams!"

Huh?

"We the HOMOS—"

"No we're not—"

"Oh yes YOU ALL ARE!"

"HOMOS! HOMOS! HOMO!"

"HOMOS! Sodomes! GO TO HELL!"

There was a great shower of fire-tipped arrows.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"You stupid bimbos! You all vote for SasuSaku because you are ALL CHEAP!" A lunatic girl screamed, waving a big red banner that says: _bimbos bimbos bimbos!_

A great INHUMAN growl resounded.

"HAH! At least we're not homos!"

(boooooooooooooooo!)

(YUCK.)

"Actually, people who support NaruSasu are sexually deprived…."

(Wohoooooooooooooo!)

(YUCK.)

"And are sexually confused…."

(Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch)

(Smirk.)

"HAHAHA!"

"Bimbos! BIMBO! Sasuke's gay so his destiny is to be with NARUTO!"

"What did you say!"

(DIE!)

(DIE!)

(DIE!)

(DIE!)

The arguments will go on and on and on and on and on…and sometimes, in between those arguments were bloody battle of all sorts: like janken, NaruSaku Fans burning SasuSaku Fans' hairs, NaruSaku fans kicking SasuNaru fans's asses, or SasuSaku fans pulling NaruSaku Fans' nose hairs.

Gory deaths were everywhere. Just for the sake of defending their beliefs…fan or not, you'll be dead.

Just don't forget to bring your banner. Whether it said SasuSaku ROCKS! Or SasuSaku SUCKS! It doesn't matter. Just prepare your teeth and bit some NaruSasu head!

(Hwacha! The battle continues!)

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun…I heard people talking about us…" Sakura said. They were inside Sasuke's garden of sunflowers, sitting under the shade of Cherry Blossoms. Sasuke's arms were around her body securely, his eyes closed as he tried to get some nap.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me!"

"I'm listening." He grunted and tightened his arms around her. He slid his one hand up to the base of her neck and gently massaged the area.

"I said I heard people talking about us." She repeated, pinching his cheeks lovingly.

"About what…?" he yawned.

"About us!" she pointed out.

"About what?"

"About us!"

Sasuke grunted, annoyed. He opened his eyes. "So what?"

"Isn't annoying?"

He raised his brows. "How come?"

"They are talking about _us_!" Sakura insisted childishly.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. "Let them talk about us… Sakura, be quiet already." He scolded.

Sakura quieted for a while.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What!" he snapped.

"They said…you're gay."

Hell froze over.


	8. Let the MUSIC heal your Soul

"Come on Sasuke! Don't be such a wimp—OW!"

The Uchiha had smacked him on the back of the head.

Rubbing his sore head, Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare. "Bastard, hitting my head all the time will make my brain all jammed up! What are you so sacred about, huh?"

SMACK!

"Owwww… fuck, again! Do it again Sasuke and I'll kick your sorry ass—OW!" This time, it was Sakura who pounded his skull.

"Be quiet, Naruto." She snapped, her green eyes were gleaming with mixed irritation and glee. "Oh, there!" she whipped a finger towards the rows of stores across the street. The two boys followed her finger; Naruto grinned while Sasuke wore a disgusted expression.

"That's…degrading." The Uchiha commented.

Sakura giggled. "It's cute! Verrrry cuuuute! Let's check it out!"

"No." Sasuke replied. Sakura pouted.

"But Kakashi-sensei told us to go inside THAT."

The Uchiha stubbornly shook his head. "No way." That pervert…what the hell was he thinking?

"It's a mission, Sasuke-kun! Plus…don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei told us?" the girl asked tentatively.

Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation. Of course, he remembered! He's an UCHIHA! The mightiest, the handsomest, the greatest…and the ONLY Uchiha left so…heck, well, that means, he's the mightiest, the handsomest, the greatest…

…so he remembered (that's the POINT, he remembered…) what Kakashi told them:

"_Go check this place out and remember: PARTICIPATE! I repeat PARTICIPATE! I repeat PARTICIPATE! I repeat PARTICIPATE! I rep—"_

_Naruto screeched. "Enough already!"_

"_Question!" Sakura thrust a hand in the air. "What do you mean…participate?"_

_He gave his students a mysterious wink. "PARTICIPATE! I repeat Participate! If you don't, you will all FAIL In short, bye-bye forehead protector, bye-bye ninja-ship, bye-bye REVENGE—"_

"_Shut the hell up." The Uchiha barked._

"_I repeat—"_

"_PARTICIPATE!" the three Genin supplied dully._

"_Sensei, where are we going anyway? The place where you say we should go and check out…"_

_He patted her head. "It's a wonderful place, you'll love it right away. It is called—"_

"Icha Icha LOVE Karaoke Station…? What is this place…?" Naruto asked, wincing at the bright neon colors. The lobby was in pink and green lights, Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and bright colored orange letters: WELCOME adorned the main entrance. Everything was brightly-colored: neon green, hot pink and shocking electric blue, making the three Genins winced.

"This place sure…" Sakura could not find a right adjective to describe the place.

"Degrading." Sasuke supplied dully. "Cheap."

The pink-haired girl winced. "You don't have to be so…bitter about it. We are here to accomplish our mission!" she said excitedly.

Sasuke raised a brow at her enthusiasm. "What exactly is OUR mission…princess?" a smirk adorned his features as Sakura blushed at his mocked endearment.

"Well…Naruto!" she called, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Huh…? You called, Sakura-chan…?" the blonde said.

"What's our mission today?" she asked bossily.

Naruto made a disgusting face.

"Mou, remember, Naruto! You want to be the next Hokage, right?" she pointed out.

The blonde scratched his hair while Sasuke smirked.

"Weeeeeell…?" Sakura demanded, eyes gleaming wickedly. Naruto pouted.

"High score to win…sing and dance…at…"

Sakura burst out laughing.

"…Icha…Icha…LOVE…Karaoke…"

Sasuke groaned.

-

-

-

The room they were assigned to was more…extravagant than the lobby. The walls were neon green that constantly blink and swirl before their eyes. The furniture glowed from shocking pink to electric blue, fuchsia and violet sofas and the karaoke set was painted in pink, bright purple and green.

Sakura hurriedly turned on the device.

"Whoa! This is super soooooooooft!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat on one of the bean bags. Sasuke sat cautiously on one of the glowing pink chairs, grimacing. The two boys watched the karaoke screen sprang to life.

_W e l c o m e

T O

Icha Icha LOVE Karaoke SPECIAL!

Naruto stood next to Sakura. "Is it my eyes or everything is…pink?" he asked.

"I'm getting sick." Sasuke grunted, making his way to stand on the other side of Sakura.

PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAME!

"Me first!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, ladies first!" Sakura bumped Naruto out of the way.

Players:

Sakura-chan ("Oh no…I really don't think this will work…")

Naruto the GREAT! ("woooohooo! I rocked! You sucked, bastard!")

Sasuke ("go to hell and rot there, idiot")

ENTER

(ting!)

Please insert coin!

"Okay… my turn?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I hope you have a nice voice…"

BAM!

Fuming, Sakura inserted a coin.

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

First player:

Sakura-chan

YOUR SONG:

_Yo Ga Akeru Mae Ni (Before the Day Breaks)_

Naruto peered closer to the karaoke screen. "I've heard that song before... Was it lonely or something…?"

"Not really. Though…well…" she shrugged, grabbing the microphone from Naruto. She began to sing, and amazingly, her voice was a perfect mixture of innocence and sensuality, almost hauntingly sexy, alluring.

With a soft smile on his face, Naruto noted how beautiful she was. And he understood why he liked her so much. He watched her sang with emotion, her green eyes sparkled prettily, her pink cheeks turned pinker.

"Wow…that was great Sakura-chan! I didn't know you have a cute voice!" Naruto said, beaming when Sakura finished her song. Sakura smiled back. The trio glanced to the karaoke screen.

Processing… Please Wait…

Sakura- chan's song: _Yo Ga Akeru Mae Ni (Before the Day Breaks)_

Your score:

_Tenteneneenenen!_

97!

YOU GOT IT!

Naruto wowed. "97! That was high! Congratulations!"

"Arigato…Naruto… The song is great!" she said. With a blush, she turned to Sasuke shyly. "Um…" she looked down, her blushed became more pronounced.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, he suddenly found the floor interesting before lifting his gaze to Naruto. "Oi, dobe, your turn," He said simply, looking past her to nod at Naruto.

Sakura sighed sadly.

Naruto grinned (for once didn't react from being called dobe), bouncing towards the karaoke device, pounding the buttons with excitement.

Please insert coin!

"YATTA!" Naruto excitedly inserted a coin.

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

Second player:

Naruto the GREAT!

YOUR SONG:

_Material Girl_

Naruto's blue eyes grew large as soccer balls. "WHAAAAAAAT…?" he yelped. "This is UNFAIR! That's a…a…a…GIRL'S SONG!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sakura said, recovering from her melancholy. "Just sing! Remember…PARTICIPATE! Or else we will fail! We need to complete…erm…our mission, alright!"

"Buuuuuuut Sakura-chan…what does singing got to do with my ninja-ship?" Naruto asked, pouting.

Sakura reddened. _Yeah, right, what does?_

"Well…" the little girl scratched her hair. "Gah, JUST DO IT!" she snapped. "Don't ask so many questions! JUST DO IT! OKAY?"

Naruto groaned. "But it's a girl's sooooooooong….I'll change my song into something better and MANLY!"

"NO, YOU WON'T!"

"BUT—"

"Do it! SING IT!" Sakura snapped.

"But—"

"DO IT!" _Or I'll pound the living daylights out of you! _Sakura added mentally, glaring at Naruto.

START!

The tune began.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_  
I think they're O.K._

"Naaaaaaaaaruto… SING IT! It's a nice song!" She gave Naruto a piercing glare that scared the poor blonde boy. Moping and murmuring under his breath, Naruto lifted the microphone from its hook and began to sing.

_Living in a material world_

_  
And I am a material girl_

_  
You know that we are living in a material world_

_  
And I am a material girl_

As the song went, Sasuke began to feel the urge to cover his ears. _This is so stupid._ But as the Uchiha turned his head to look at his female teammate, he was a little astonished to find Sakura giggling, obviously enjoying listening to Naruto's…cheerful singing.

_Weird. She's supposed to clobber Naruto for singing so…_

"I'M DONE!" Naruto shouted through the microphone, causing Sasuke and Sakura to gasp in surprise.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched.

"What's my scoooore? Hm? Hm? HM? What's my score?"

Processing… Please Wait…

Naruto The GREAT! song: _Material Girl_

Your score:

_Tenteneneenenen!_

69!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Naruto screeched through the phone. Sasuke cursed.

"Fuckshit! Don't shout ON the microphone, you dumbass!" the Uchiha growled, kicking Naruto on the ass.

"Owch!"

"69? You're very bad in singing, Naruto…" Sakura noted, giggling.

"This is unfaiiiiiiiir…it's in English!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest. "You sucked." He said with a sneer.

Naruto's sunshine-colored hair stood up and crackled with electricity. "You…YOU…YOU... BASTARD! Now show us what you've got, Uchiha BASTARD!" he shouted.

WHACK!

"Owww… that hurts!" Naruto yelped.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

"But—"

"Talk and you're SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!"

Naruto bit his bottom lip.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a big smile on her face. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do your best!" she said happily, showing him a V-sign.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"HEY YOU DON'T BE SO RUDE TO SAKURA-CHAN OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL—"

BAM!

"I said don't talk unless you got something nice to say about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked.

Naruto looked he's about to cry. "ohhh, cute Sakura-chaaaaaan…" The pink-haired girl blushed for some unknown reason, which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha who "accidentally" kicked Naruto in the shin.

"OWWWWW! YOU—"

"NA-RU-TO…" Sakura growled. Naruto pouted and scoffed, muttering under his breath.

"Hmph!" she scoffed and turned her back on him.

Please insert coin!

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

Third player:

Sasuke

YOUR SONG:

_Ops! I did it again!_

Sakura and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Oh dear…"

"WAY TO GO, MAN!" Naruto burst out laughing.

BAM!

"ow…"

"Sasuke-kun—" Sakura started but Naruto interrupted her.

"HA! Now, who's the genius now, huh! Hahaha, the song suits you very well, Sasuke-teme! SING IT!"

BAM!

"That's for interrupting my speech!" Sakura screeched angrily. Naruto groaned in response. "Anyways," she faced Sasuke who stood glaring at the karaoke screen. "You can change your song—"

"WHAT!" Naruto was suddenly face to face with Sakura. Their faces were so close to each others that their noses were almost touching. Sasuke noticed this and his fists began to tremble. And observing Sakura's pink face and her eyes staring straight to Naruto's, the Uchiha began to feel the INCREDIBLE strong urge to shout:

_KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! _

_Die you DUMB GORRILA yellow polka dot boy—_

Shadow passed in his eyes, (I'll kill you dobe (firecrackers exploded)) fire exploded in the background, (I'll kill you dobe (fireworks went off)) his dark bangs obscured his vision as Naruto and Sakura stood before him with faces close to each other.

ONE FALSE MOVE AND I'LL FRY YOU LIKE KENTUCKY FRIEND CHICKEN!

(ssssssssshhhhhh….BOOOM!)

"Mou! You're biased Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly on her face.

BAM!

"Don't talk to me with your face inches away from mine!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto groaned as Sakura's fist connected with the blonde's head. "But Sa—"

"Be quiet!" Sakura turned to Sasuke, beaming. "Anyways, Sasuke-kun, you can change your song if you like." She said pleasantly.

Sasuke faked a cough. "No, thanks,"

She frowned worriedly. "Are you sure…?"

"Aa," he grunted, approaching the karaoke device. Glowering at the blonde Genin, the Uchiha snatched the microphone from Naruto.

The blonde Genin gave Sasuke a big insolent grin. "Hah! Now let me hear the GLORIOUS magnificent little BASTARD sing! Wahaahahaha—(BAM!) AWCH!"

"Talk AGAIN and I'll make sure you'll get a GLORIOUS magnificent black eye!" Sakura screeched.

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed and glared at the TV screen.

_I think I did it again—_

Sasuke finished his song with a prominent scowl on his face. Naruto smirked, pouting childishly. "I'm sure you'll a negative for singing sooooooo BADLY and—

Processing… Please Wait…

Sasuke's song: _Ops! I did it again_

Your score:

(sound effects: PFFFT! TING! TING! FZZTTT! Trumpets blare)

(background: fireworks, static, firecrackers and sparklers!)

(cartoons: little girls with pompoms danced on the screen)

_Tenteneneenenen!_

**1 0 0 !**

SUPAAAAAA!

Sakura and Naruto's jaw dropped all the way down to the Pacific Ocean.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

_Heh. So I'm Supa huh? Eat that you DOBE._

Naruto was shaking madly; his fists were trembling as his golden hair emitted electricity and quivered.

"I…I…I…don't…believe…this…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Naruto screamed, his blue eyes were reduced to dots. "You…you…DIDN'T EVEN SING! YOU READ THE LYRICS!" he howled, pointing his index finger towards Sasuke whose smirk grew even more arrogant.

"Heh."

Sakura could only stare in shock.

Naruto continued wailing. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY? EVERYONE'S SO BIASED! EVEN KARAOKES! I-DON'T-BELIEVE-THIS! Grrrrrrr…!"

"…"

"And there were FIRECRACKERS and TRUMPETS BLARING ALL OVER THE PLACE! Heck, there were girls in miniskirts too in the TV screen?"

"Naruto…they were cartoons—"Sakura said.

"I won't BE BEATEN!" Fires erupted from Naruto's blue orbs as he made a Rock Lee pose, complete with SHINING teeth. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU! EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DANCE!" He inserted a coin and pounded on the buttons. The large screen beamed bright pink then dimmed.

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

Second player:

Naruto the GREAT!

YOUR SONG:

_STOP!_

Naruto's eyes widened horribly. "ANOTHER GIRL SONG? It's an American song!"

Sakura blinked. "Yeah…"

The Uchiha could not help but to smirk triumphantly. _Moron._

The tune started.

_You just walk in I make you smile_

_  
It's cool but you don't even know me_

"Come on Naruto, SING! And hey, you can dance too, if you like," Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "HAI! I will beat you teme! And I'll show you a special Uzumaki Naruto MOVE!"

The two other members blinked. _What move?_

And to their horror (and surprise), Naruto began to sing dramatically…and danced.

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_  
I need somebody with the human touch,_

_  
Hey you always on the run,_

_  
Gotta slow if down baby, gotta have some fun,_

_  
Do do ... always be together,_

_  
Ba da ... stay that way forever._

Sasuke flinched, watching Naruto danced a poor rendition of the popular dance step. _Degrading…_

The song ended.

"HAH! This is it! The moment of truth! The point of no return! This is my moment! This is—"he stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of _Tenteneneenenen._

Processing… Please Wait…

Naruto The GREAT! song: _STOP!_

Your score:

**-69**

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU DID IT! YOU HIT IT! YOU KNOCKED IT! YOU BOPPED IT!

YOU HIT THE RECORD! THE LOWEST SCORE IN THE HISTOOOOOOOOOOORY!

YOOOOOOOU SUCKED! PLEASE HANG YOURSELF!

"Nooooooooooooo…! I sang and danced! I danced SOOOOOOOOO gracefully! I moved like a swan! I moved like a ballerina! I even stood in my tiptoes!" Naruto wailed.

Sasuke smirked conceitedly. "You sucked big time, dobe."

Sakura giggled.

Naruto pouted cutely upon hearing her musical giggle. "Mou, you're so mean! Don't laugh!"

"But you're so funny!" Sakura said in between giggles. "Ne, is it my turn now?" she asked.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Sakura grinned. "OK!" she inserted a coin.

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

First player:

Sakura-chan

YOUR SONG:

_Sakura Drops_

"Ne, ne, lookie! The song has your name on it!" Naruto pointed out.

Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah…"

"It's a nice song." Sasuke commented matter-of-factly.

The two looked at him, confused. They never expected to hear Sasuke comment that way.

_Crap._ "I heard some people talk about that song." He said lamely.

"Oh." Sakura said and began singing. The room once again was filled with soft melodious singing.

Processing… Please Wait…

Sakura- chan's song: _Sakura Drops_

Your score:

_Tenteneneenenen!_

99

GREAT!

"Wow!" Naruto whistled.

"Okay, since you had your turn before mine, that means it is Sasuke-kun's turn now!" Sakura gave the microphone to the dark-haired boy whose face contorted into an expression of repulsion.

PICKING YOUR SONG……

(ting!)

Third player:

Sasuke

YOUR SONG:

_Under the Sea_

Again, Sakura and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Under the sea? As in LITTLE MERMAID?" asked Naruto incredulously.

Warmth spread across Sasuke's cheeks, whether from anger or embarrassment, no one knew. What the hell did he do to deserve this treatment? First, an American song that's tad girlish and now…a fairy tale song?

But of course, Sasuke IS Sasuke. So tons of very Sasuke-ish thoughts (some are stupid) crossed his mind:

This is Itachi's fault.

I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI

I'LL FRICKING KILL YOU!

DIE YOU WISEASS!

THIS IS YOU FAULT!

YOUR FAULT!

YOU HEAR ME, BIG WEASEL WISEASS?

YOUR FAULT!

I'LL BURY YOU NOT ONLY SIX FEET UNDER THE SEA BUT 60000 FEET!

AND THERE YOU'LL MEET LITLE MERMAID AND DIE OF SHOCK!

BASTARD.

"Um…Sasuke…kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, peering at him worriedly.

Sasuke snapped out of his shock, blushed palely as he noticed that Sakura's face was so close that he could kiss her pink lips.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

She smiled. "OK." She stepped back. "Anyways, you can change your song—"

Naruto perked up. "OH NO! YOU'RE GETTING BIASED AGAIN SAKU—(bam! Uchiha Super Punch! Wham Bang thwack) Owwww…!" This time it was Sasuke who banged Naruto on the back of the head. The blonde boy fell on his knees.

"Don't you dare shout at Sakura—"he coughed as he realized he slipped. "I mean don't shout so loud! Moron…" he finished, looking down to his sandaled feet, thanking that Sakura's sometimes dense (despite that LARGE forehead).

"Shiiiiiiiit, it hurt! IT HURT!" Naruto screeched, ready to box Sasuke.

"You're so loud." Sasuke snapped, snatching the microphone from Sakura's hand and began…singing?

Processing… Please Wait…

Sasuke's song: _Under the Sea_

Your score:

(sound effects: PFFFT! TING! TING! FZZTTT! Trumpets)

(background: fireworks, static, firecrackers and sparklers!)

(cartoons: little girls with pompoms danced on the screen)

_Tenteneneenenen!_

**1000000!**

SUPAAAAAA!

Superb!

New HIGH SCORE! YOU CAN TAKE ME HOME!

"What AGAIN?" Naruto roared.

"Amazing…"

He looked at Sakura-chan. "Guargggghhhh! Her eyes turned heart-shaped! This can't be happening! THIS CAAAAAAANNNNN'T BE HAPPENING!" he wailed. "YOU READ THE FRICKING LYRICS! YOU READ!"

"So?"

"SOOOOO?" Naruto hollered. "You should have SING! You read the lyrics YOU READ! You didn't SING!"

Sasuke scoffed. "So?"

"You jerk!" Naruto was about to box Sasuke when a fist hit him on the cheek.

"TRY IT NARUTO AND I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE THE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!" Sakura yelled.

"Owwww…"

"And oh, Sasuke-kun!" she turned to him, smiling sweetly. "You were…" she blinked. "Err…" what could she say?

Sasuke raised his brow at her, apparently, waiting for her lovely praises. In fact, Sasuke began to imagine her by producing a huge BUBBLE.

(Inside Sasuke's memory bubble, chibi Sakura held pompoms dressed in cute miniskirt and sleeveless blouse showing her slim torso began to cheer:

Aw, you're so great!

Sasuke, Sasuke, you're so great!

I LOVE YOU!

You're the man!

You're my everything!

Be my superhero!

POP!)

The bubble popped.

"Well, nice try. The karaoke clearly fancies you." She said, smiling.

Sasuke was aghast.

No Aw, you're so great?

No Sasuke, Sasuke, you're so great?

No I LOVE YOU?

No You're the man?

No You're my everything?

No Be my superhero?

…like he had imagined…?

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._

Naruto seemed to have read his mind. "Wahahaa! So, it's just the LOOKS, Sasuke-teme! You sucked in singing and just because you have LOOKS, inferior to MINE of course, you've gain those scores! But in reality, YOU SUCKED—ow!"

BAM!

"Don't you dare INSULT my Sasuke-kun!"

"NANI WA? He's not yours Sakura-chan! In fact, YOU ARE MINE—!"

BAM!

Uchiha Super Elbow Crush! 100000 COMBO!

"owwww…"

"Moron." Sasuke growled. Sakura was confused. _What's wrong with Sasuke-kun today?_

"I am not a moron!"

"Oh yeah? Then you are what?"

"Me? Hah, I am the future Hokage! I would be the greatest, the handsomest, the cutest, the strongest Hokage the Konoha will ever have!" Naruto announced.

"I pity Konoha." Sasuke said, deadpan.

Naruto growled at him. "YOU—"

"Stop it! I think we should stop now." She looked back to the karaoke machine. "I did enjoy singing." She smiled.

"Yep, me too, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke grunted. "I felt cheap."

"Waaa, don't be! You have read the lyrics beautifully." She said, grinning.

Sasuke went red.

"Ooooh, am I seeing things?" Naruto said. "You're RED."

"Huh?"

"You're…BLUSHING."

BAM!

Uchiha Super Duper Spin Kick In The Face! 50040 COMBO!

"Owwww…"

Sakura giggled. "You two act like two-year olds…"

"Hmph. Let's go. This place degrades me." Sasuke snapped and without thinking, grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the room and out of the karaoke bar, leaving Naruto bleeding in the nose after receiving Sasuke's patented technique.

They were already walking down the streets of Konoha when Sakura spoke.

"Um…Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"My…my hand," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, looked at her over his shoulder, frowning.

"My…HAND, Sasuke-kun. You're holding…_my_ hand."

"What?" he said, looked down to their intertwined hands, smirked devilishly and…instead of letting go, he held her hand tighter.

Sakura blushed at his tight grasp. "Sasuke-kun…?"

He cocked his head to the other side, looking so damn arrogant.

"Hn?"

"My hand…" Sakura stuttered.

"Yours and…mine."

"Huh?" Her eyes were wide.

Sasuke smirked. "Your hand…my hand."

Sakura stared.

"You and I."

She swallowed hard.

"It's the same. You and I. Your name and mine. Someday."

Sasuke eventually…smiled, making Sakura shocked.

"Your heart."

She frowned prettily.

"My heart."

He raised her hand to his lips. Sakura blushed VERY hard.

"Together…someday for sure, will be…"

Sakura held her breath.

He smirked.

"…called HEARTS."

Sakura's brow twitched.

_Of course._

Heart plus heart…

Is equals to HEARTS.

With an S.

Plural form.

"Sasuke-kun…you know I like you so much but it doesn't mean…"

Her pink hair stood on the end.

"…I WON'T CLOBBER YOU!"

Sasuke released her hand and ran for his life.

_Heh._

_You don't get it, do you?_

_What I said about your heart and mine…?_

_And you will never do._

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN!"

You're slow. Very slow. All this time, it's just right in front of you.

The thing you always wished for.

He smirked.

But hey.

_At least you're cute._

Very cute.


	9. Tell Her

The promise of lifetime.

"_Naruto…please, I beg you… Bring Sasuke-kun back…"_

The soul of the avenger.

"_Sasuke! I will bring you back to Konoha! Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I will bring you back!"_

The broken promise.

"_Rasengan!"_

"_CHIDORI!"_

The broken bond between two brothers.

_Naruto was on his back, eyes closed. Sasuke's face was hovering above Naruto's face, staring down blankly._

The voice of the person he liked…or loved.

"_Please…Naruto… Bring Sasuke-kun back."_

He felt his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"_Naruto…Naruto… Thank you."_

His broken… prom—

"_Naruto." Sasuke said._

Naruto didn't open his eyes.

"_Naruto." Sasuke called again._

But he listened to Sasuke's next words.

-

-

-

Konoha Med Center.

She stared outside the window. He had looked like a mummy, she said with a forced cheeriness.

"Sakura-chan… I will not break my promise."

"…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"…" she bit her lip. She didn't want to hear what he got to say. She turned to leave the room.

"Sasuke said something." Sakura stopped and looked back to Naruto's slightly smiling face. He looked at her and held out Sasuke's forehead protector, the metal had a slash on it.

She slowly walked back to his bed, Shikamaru and Tsunade waited. With a shaking hand, she took it from Naruto's hand.

"…"

"He said…"

-

-

-

_His eyes remained blank but his heart was there. Out there…somewhere out there…_

Tell her. Tell her…wait for me. Tell her I'll come back. Tell her I'll come back for her.

_Sasuke's forehead protector slipped free from his forehead._

Tell her…I…

-

-

-

Sakura's tears dropped to Sasuke's forehead protector as she listened.

-

-

-

…love her.

I've love her more than myself. _He whispered._

More than my life.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Naruto smiled.

Sakura clutched the protector close to her heart.

-

-

-

Tell her I'll come back.

Just wait.

Tell her:

-

-

-

And Naruto did.

"'My heart stayed in Konoha.'"

He told her what Sasuke failed to tell her.

-

-

-

Because she is _there._

-

-

-

"You are _his_ heart."


	10. July 23

_For those who always believed…_

…

…

…

"_You are HIS heart."_

It was early evening; soft red glow touched the horizon. She was on a cliff overlooking the vast forestry of Konoha watching the sunset. The wind blew, cool and soothing, bringing her long thick hair in the side, billowing behind her a like tender pink wing.

Softly, in a voice that enchanted Naruto, she sang…

"Happy Birthday…"

It was a beautiful sight.

"…to you."

…beautiful like Sasuke-kun.

"Happy birthday to you…"

She was so deep in her sad thoughts… she didn't notice nor heard the footsteps behind her.

"…happy birthday—"

…coming closer.

"…happy birthday—"

…then, stopped.

"Happy birthday…"

A single tear rolled down to her pale cheek. "…to you."

It was a long seven years of painful waiting. Some people would say it was idiotic. But they didn't know the words that Naruto brought back to her.

He asked her to wait. He told her to wait. He said… he loved her…

She closed her eyes.

"Hn."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Where's my birthday cake?"

That… voice! She gasped and turned around. "Oh…my god…" she whispered, a hand in her mouth. Tears filled her eyes, rolling down one after another.

"Hn." He took a step forward.

She took a step back, numb with shock.

"Sing for me."

She stared unbelievingly.

"It's my birthday." Pause. "Sing for me."

She put down her trembling hand, large green eyes shone so brightly, very green under those thick long lashes. Heaving a sigh, she began to sing.

-

-

Her voice was husky, sensual mixed with innocent texture. It was a strong voice yet soft. It was a voice that could melt the glaciers.

"Hn." Pause. "Thank you."

Silence.

"…"

He stared at her. "Sakura."

The girl stiffened. Shaking, she took a step forward. "S-Sasuke…?" He frowned. "S-Sasuke…kun?"

"Didn't Naruto tell you?"

"…"

"…or did you forget?"

"…I…"

He came closer, leaning down to her. "I came to take back what is mine." Numbly, she lifted the forehead protector she had kept.

He smirked. "Nice try."

She looked at him quizzically.

He leaned forward. "I need…" he whispered. "…my heart back."

"…" her eyes were fixed on his shoulder, wide and watery.

"…I can't live without it."

"But…" she stammered, confused.

He smirked.

"…I'm _your_ heart." She whispered, wide-eyed.

"Exactly."

She began to sob in her fists, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh god…all along…" she sobbed. "…y-you've been _here_ all along…"

"…"

She looked up and cupped his face with both of her hands. "…oh Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"You came home _on _your birthday…"

Indeed.

He took her hand and kissed the fingertips.

"…y-you came home… oh Sasuke-kun, thank you…" she smiled tearfully, eyes wide and sparkling.

-

-

_I've love her more than myself._

On his birthday, he came to take back his heart.

…_more than my life._

_-_

_-_

"Of course." He said, rather stiffly, with a slight roll of his eyes.

-

-

On his birthday, he came home.

_My heart stayed in Konoha._

-

-

"_You_ are here."


	11. When I was Nine

When he was nine, he fell in love with a girl in a picture he had picked up from the street. She had a beautiful smile and lovely eyes.

-

-

He kept it for years. Secretly, he wanted to look for those eyes, that warm smile. But he was an avenger.

His destiny was a twisted coil of anger and revenge.

No place for smiles. For laughter. For lovely eyes. For beautiful smiles.

…he was nine. Young. A child. Yet. His destiny was already foreordained.

_I'm an Avenger._

Where is she?

Lovely eyes and beauti—

_I'm going to be a Murderer someday._

Where are you?

Lovely eyes and beauti—

…_for the sake of my clan, I will avenge them._

Save me.

-

-

Now, he was a twelve year old boy. Stoic. Strong and a genius. He met an annoying girl with wide cheeky smile and large green eyes like of a fawn. She was kind of cute if only she can shut her mouth up. Her hair was like and smelt like cherry blossoms.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!!"

The most annoying about her was her voice.

Always calling him.

_Sasuke-kun_

Lovely eyes and beauti—

_Sasuke-kun_

Lovely eyes and beauti—

—it was a cool morning. To kill time, (since Kakashi-sensei would be late and Naruto would be too) he brought the picture with him and had been staring at it for a long period of time.

"Whatcha you doing?" she asked cheerfully. Curious, she always was.

He frowned. He always disliked her asking questions. It made him uncomfortable. Making him forget his goal (the first one, of course). And closer to her. It was like through her questionings, a bond was forming between them.

A bond that drew him closer…to him. Closer… closer_ closer—_

He replied monotonously. "None of your business," his keen dark eyes didn't miss the pain that crossed her eyes. Her face fell but she smiled brightly to hide the pain.

Lovely eyes and beauti—

"You're so grouchy in the morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She took a step closer, her hands clasped behind her. "Ne, wanna go eat lunch with me after training?"

The wind blew, bringing fallen pink petals with it. The petals showered around her, falling on her hair and face. Pink locks covered the half of her face. For a moment there, he was _afraid_ to blink.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun—?"

The picture nearly slipped from his fingers but his grip tightened as he held it from the other hand.

"What's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes and cursed the wind, holding her wrist firmly.

"What is it…?"

Scowling heavily, he waited for the wind and the pink petals to pass. The zephyr calmed and there were few pink petals that fell from the sky.

He released her wrist slowly. "Nothing,"

She frowned worriedly. "Are you sure?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"I thought you'll disappear." He interrupted gruffly. She blinked confusedly.

"Eh? Why did you think so?"

He didn't reply and absent-mindedly lifted the picture before his eyes.

Lovely eyes and beauti—

"Hey! Where did you get that?" He lifted his gaze and found her staring oddly at the picture. Before he realized, she had had the picture in her hands, staring unbelievingly at it.

His face darkened. The picture was precious to him. It was the first thing that made him human. And _she_ was the first person that he had formed a special bond with (though it was kind of stupid…it was _only_ a picture anyway…).

"Hand it back, now."

"Where did you get this?"

He frowned and raised his hand to her. "I kept that ever since I was a kid. Give it back now—"

"I…"

Their eyes met.

Lovely eyes and beauti—

"I lost this when I was nine."

…—ful smile.

-

-

He always knew.

-

-

…since he was nine.


	12. Fantasy

He looked up to the sky.

Frown.

It was too bright. The clouds were too white, the sky too blue, the trees were blooming, breeze too calming.

The cherry blossoms were too…pink.

His frown deepened.

Slow footsteps echoed from his left side. He didn't know what went _wrong_ but something _wrong_ happened: he looked at her.

And his frown deepened. More.

Too green. Too pink. A smile…too bright, _it's blinding me-_

_piercing_

_annoying_

-a face too pale…

…too pretty. Prettier than anyone else.

_A fantasy._

-

-

She was startled.

_He's…looking at me._

She blinked.

Green met black.

_Wow…_ she was amazed.

Even though his expression was blank, she was awestruck that THE Uchiha Sasuke was…looking at her. Not just a short glance. But a full-blown stare.

_Wow…_

But she said to herself, _ne, I should not fantasize too much._

She smiled.

_Too…bright,_ he thought.

_Reality check, Haruno…_

"Ohayo!

_Reality bites._

-

-

_But still, I like my fantasies more._

_-_

_-_

He shrugged one shoulder and nodded, averting his face. Sakura's eyebrows made a straight line at his reaction.

_See?_

Too clear.

She shook her head and leaned forward to the wooden railing.

"It's too bright today."

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow.

"True."

She smiled widely and turned to him. "Finally." Something in her voice urged him to look at her. And he did.

"A reaction." She giggled. "Nonetheless…a reaction with words."

He frowned. "Hn."

"What a pretty fantasy." She murmured softly.

_Fantasy._

"Sakura."

Again, she was startled.

"What is your biggest fantasy?"

Sakura's green eyes looked straight to his.

_Too green._

Fantasy. Like a dream.

She smiled.

"…to be loved."

_It's just a fantasy anyway._

He was now standing close to her, a hand cupping her cheek. His intense dark eyes— _too intense, just like in my dreams—_ looked down to her eyes— _too green— _green irises with silver spots and long thick lashes…

His face leaned downward. Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing at their closeness.

_It's like… it feels like…_

Pink locks mingled with his long black bangs. They thought at the same time: _black and pink looked good together._

Innocence and darkness. Like the night and the day. Forever together yet forever apart.

But…

_Fantasy._

It would always be like that.

"How about you?" asked Sakura quietly, blushing.

A slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"To make your fantasy a reality."

Because— _I like my reality._

He leaned down and kissed her.

-

-

-

_Reality bites but fantasy bites back._


	13. Counterstrike

_He's still a boy—_

—_a man._

Frown.

_Yes. A man._

…

_Men are horny. They love sex._

Silence.

_They love women._

_Women are their poison._

_Their weakness._

…

…

They waited for her to continue.

_And their death._

At this, the Hokage looked at Sakura who flinched at the way the woman looked.

Sakura wet her lips.

Kakashi frowned.

Naruto looked sullen.

_Sakura._

She suddenly hated her name.

_You will be Uchiha Sasuke's death._

_-_

_-_

_She straddled his lap and kissed his mouth. He grabbed her hips and pressed her down against his crotch. They kissed until they were breathless. Her fingers on his hair. His hands on her chest._

_She moaned and nibbled his bottom lip, pressing her body closer._

_He broke their kiss and his fingers cradled her face, looking up to her thick-lashed green eyes. She was panting above him, her hard-kissed lips were bloody red from his rough kisses._

Why are you doing this?_ He asked huskily._

Hmmm…_ she traced his high cheekbone with her finger_. You don't like me?

Sakura.

_She smiled. _

Sasuke-kun.

Why are you doing this?

_She pressed another wet kiss, silencing him. He groaned and kissed her back. She pulled away abruptly and whispered seductively: _

Just kiss me.

_He did. He kissed her until she clutched his shirt, moaning as she tried to wrench her lips free from his forceful kisses. He stopped kissing her. Her mouth hung open as she breathed._

Now answer me.

_Her green eyes dazzled him with their brightness._

Sasuke-kun…

_She smiled… and he found it creepy._

I'll be your death.

_-_

_-_

_She looked down to him, wiping her wet cheek._

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

_She smiled._

Breathe in.

…

Breathe out. _She whispered._

Sasuke-kun… _She kneeled beside him._ Sasuke-kun. _She lowered her face to his._

_Don't breathe._

_He looked at her, still mouthing her name._

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

_Tears rolled down to her cheeks as she laughed._

Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun.

I'm your death._ She said giddily._

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

_He whispered._

_Again._

_And again._

Don't breathe.

_She smiled._

Don't…breathe.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

_More tears appeared as she giggled. The blade sunk deeper. Blood spread thickly, touching her knees._

Just…

_Her lips touched his cold mouth._

…kiss me.

_They kissed until she became his death._

Sasuke-kun…

_She whispered against his mouth._

…can you hear me?

_-_

_-_

_He smiled._

_Slowly. Sadly._

Sakura.

-

-

We'll meet.

_She blinked. Tears flooded down to her pale cheeks, smeared with his blood._

Someday.

_Sakura nodded._

In hell, Sasuke-kun.

_He stared._

At least…_ he murmured, the light fading in his eyes._

_He looked up to the ceiling. _

We're together.

-

-

_She waited until dawn. Until sunrise. She laughed and laughed. Cried and cried._

_It was already sunset when she got up to her feet._

Mission accomplished.

_-_

_-_

_After 6 years._

_Naruto sullenly stared at Sakura. She sat in a corner of the room, clutching a pillow._

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

_Naruto bit his lip._

Sakura-chan… I should not have…-

_He stopped and shook his head. He approached her. Oblivious, Sakura ignored him._

Sakura-chan… do you want me to end this pain?

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

Sakura-chan…

_He raised a kunai._

Sakura-chan… I'll help you.

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

_He cradled her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Her face was very wet. She hadn't stopped crying for six years._

Let me help you. _He whispered softly, crying silently. His arms around her tightened so hard that her fragile bones clicked._

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

_He lifted a kunai. With a sad sorrowful smile, he kissed her cheeks and forehead._

I love you, Sakura-chan. I love you very much.

_He slit her throat._

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

_Her eyes flickered. The irises shone, suddenly alive, beautiful and warm. So warm, like the blood gushing out of her throat. _

Sakura-chan…_ he sobbed as he clutched her body, his big shoulders shook as he hugged her, his sobs increased in volume._

_Silence._

_-_

_-_

Naruto.

_He lifted his head to look down in her eyes._

Thank you.

_She smiled and it was very beautiful._

_-_

_-_

_Long silence._

SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_A shrill, agonized scream vibrated around the room._


	14. Better than this

_What is happiness?_

_-_

_-_

_It's when waking up in the middle of the night—_

The air was cool.

His wife left their ceiling-to-floor windows open, silk black with pink streaks curtains billowed along the breeze, making a shadow dancing across the wall.

He woke from a brief nightmare. They were fast becoming a blur to him and that was actually nice, a progression. His thickly lashed eyes fluttered close but slowly opened when he heard his wife muttering in her sleep.

"…stupid… Sasuke…"

He smirked and turned to her.

In her sleep, she lost all her grace. But her innocence was at its best. Thick pink hair was splayed all over her pillow. Unlike other women, she slept wearing large pajama top and baggy drawstring pants. It had animal faces stamped on it and in his opinion, she looked ridiculous.

_Cute._

Okay.

Be kind.

His wife was young, only twenty.

Small-boned, fragile-looking, thin and her features were delicate. Pair of very green eyes. Small nose. Smiling lips. A picture of innocence and sexuality. Delicacy, softness and compassion.

Ironic.

Because looks can be deceiving.

Thick bangs swept across her forehead and eyes, her lips slightly open as she muttered again. She rolled to her side, facing him. After her last mumble ("die Naruto die"), her face relaxed, her breathing deeper.

"Annoying." He muttered back and his fingers reached up, brushing her bangs off her eyes. His fingers lingered there, his eyes staring at her face. Then, his digits lowered to her cheek.

…

…

…

How someone who can punch like a hippo could be so innocent in her sleep was a mystery.

"Annoying." But he kissed her forehead and turned around to lie and face the opposite wall. He smirked haughtily.

_But mine._

All his.

Heart.

Body.

His smirk widened into an arrogant grin when he felt her arm wrapped around his waist.

_And there's nothing better than this._


	15. Yes

"Sakura, you're not concentrating."

The pink-haired girl let out a frustrated hiss and tried, for the third time, to fling her leg forward and hit nothing but air.

_KUSO!_

She pivoted to her right and blocked his kunai with her own before stamping her foot to create a crack. A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips then he flipped forward, landing behind her.

"Bastard." Sakura hissed murderously, turning 90 degrees to her left, her fist poised to strike. But then again… nothing but air met her deadly fist.

_BASTARD!_

"Tsk, tsk… and they say you're thorny."

Sakura shivered, cursing herself for feeling something akin to pleasure, almost close to ecstasy as his hot breath tickled her ear. Gorgeous green eyes narrowed suspiciously as his kunai grazed the skin of her neck.

"You lose."

"Not yet." She spat. Surprised, Sasuke only raised his brows when Sakura spun around in his arm, causing a thin red line over her creamy neck. "You jerk."

Sasuke smirked.

Good._ She's mad._

He jumped backwards, knowing full well that her small hands can cause internal injuries by a mere touch. Those tiny fingers can stop his heartbeat or puncture his lungs. Aside from being thorny cherry blossom, she's a poisonous flower.

"Scared, aren't you?" Sakura taunted, a hand at her hip, while the other was curled into a fist. The Uchiha straightened up, smirking mockingly.

"What am I supposed to be scared of?" he retorted. "You're just a tiny girl."

His smirk progressed into a full sadistic grin when he saw her beautiful eyes narrow into slits and metaphorical steam blowing out of her ears. Her pretty face hardened, dark with anger.

"You…" A sound of gritting teeth. "…FUCKING SONOFABITCH!" she screamed. Pissed, fire exploding behind her (metaphorically), Sakura lifted a foot and stamped the forest floor with the heel of her shoe. "BURN IN HELL, UCHIHA-SHITHEAD!"

Sasuke only smirked, amused at her childishness and incredible strength. The crack widened, the floor shattering into innumerable cracks and a crater was formed, a perfect circle. He jumped up to a tree branch before the ground could turn into dust.

"…lovely mouth." he said with a mocking smirk.

"SONOFABITCH!" she yelled.

"…really."

"GET DOWN HERE YOU PATHETIC SNIVELING SHIT FACE BASTARD!"

Yes. Yes. It's Inner Sakura talking.

"I WILL REDUCE YOU TO TINY PURPLE GOO!"

"Sure… you can." He dragged out lazily.

More steam came out from her ears. "BLOODY HELL!"

"Hn." He eyed her with interest. "You're funny."

Green eyes narrowed even more.

"…know what, Haruno? That's precisely _why_ I chose you." Sasuke drawled, arms crossed, looking down at her cockily.

"YOU…STUPID ASSHOLE…" she breathed through her nose.

"A life with you would be very interesting… A fiery loudmouthed, badmouthing wife…"

Sakura cringed. "NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD MARRY YOU! ROT IN HELL! BURN IN HELL! _STOP PESTERING ME!"_

"Hn." Sasuke casually leaped down. "Win first." An annoying, mocking smirk. "Then, I'll stop. I'll look for another candidate."

Why did this happen again? He reminded himself. He watched her curse him, shouting her head off.

Several hours before, he told her bluntly: _Haruno. Marry me._

Vehemently, she replied:_ Never._

_Hn? Let's have a match then._

_A match?_

_If you lose, you're going to be MY wife._

A glint._ If I win—_

Smirk. Annoying, bad ass smirk._ And that— will never happen._

A set of fangs sprouted from her mouth.

"Oh you're gonna regret it, Sasuke-chaaaan…" Sakura snarled.

"Oh yeah?"

Sakura stomped the ground, a trample that sounded like of an elephant _strolling_ the park. "I'm gonna slice you into pieces! Twist you into pretzels! Break _every_ frigging bone you got! AND BURN YOUR BLOODY CARCASS!"

"My… you're violent." He smirked. "I like that."

"UCHIHA!" she screamed and attacked him with ferocious kunai assaults. Sasuke easily dodged her.

A hand caught her wrist. Startled, Sakura looked up to him. The bastard only licked his lips before leaning down. "I really like that…" he whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered, a tingle running down her spine. Her cheeks flushed a violent color when she felt his tongue flicking over her earlobe.

"Asshole!" she snapped angrily, yanking her wrist back and lifting her leg. "GO TO HELL!"

"Such a feisty wife."

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!"

"Really?"

"YES! EVEN IF YOU'RE THE LAST MAN STANDING, I'D RATHER MARRY _NARUTO_ THAN SPEND A LIFETIME WITH YOU!"

Sasuke raised a mocking brow. "Marry Naruto, huh?" Sakura blinked.

Wrong move.

"That's stupid…"

She shivered.

"…Sakura-chan."

"YOU—"she turned around.

Wrong move.

Again.

_Wha…_

A pair of hot lips covered hers, a sexy tongue for added bonus inside her mouth.

She stood still, shocked. _He's… he's… kissing me!!!_

The shock turned to anger— _YOU BASTARD!_

But instead of pounding the hell out of the bastard, she moaned and returned the kiss. He was hanging upside down from a tree branch, his mouth inverted on hers. It was weird, very unusual but… she snapped her eyes shut.

Wow. It was a good kiss.

Long fingers cupped her face, silky locks of hair interlacing his digits. He pressed his mouth harder to hers, tongue filling her mouth, intertwined and heatedly fighting for dominance. Even in a passion-filled kiss, Sasuke was absolutely sick with his male alpha superiority complex disease.

What a jerk.

Incensed, she kissed back with ardor, showing him that she wasn't someone to bully over. Even in a kiss. No matter how good it felt…

_Good. Now she's responding well…_

He almost lost concentration, his feet planted on the tree branch almost slip. Her responses, the taste of her mouth, her tongue with his…

He was right.

Lovely mouth.

He was getting dizzy from the rush of blood to his brain. Kissing her upside down was thrilling but… definitely, tying her to his bed post is much more exciting.

_Absolutely._

He released her lips, smirked then whispered.

"We'll do the rest when you say yes."

Beautiful green eyes slowly fluttered open.

Sakura smiled softly.

"Yes."


	16. Too Much

"_I know you'll follow me. Wherever I go, whether in hell or in heaven… you will be right behind me. So I'll give you a gift. A reason for you not to go after me."_

-

-

-

He closed his eyes.

_Sakura_

The breeze swept over him gently, bringing silk black locks over his forehead.

_It's been 3 years._

Dark eyes slowly opened. A whirl of pink petals went past before his eyes, few sticking to his dark clothes and hair.

_I was on the verge of doing it. Of following you._ His eyes lifted to the thick arching branches of the old Cherry Blossom tree. It was old, older than him, older than anyone else in the village. With thick trunk, innumerable branches that endlessly bloomed with pink flowers.

_I wanted… wherever you are, I wanted to be there as well._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_I wanted to be there wherever you are._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Desperately._

"_I love Sasuke-kun the most."_

_I desperately wanted to go after you._

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun… so much."_

_But—_

"_But…"_

_You said._

"_Stay where you are. Don't look back."_

_Don't cry. Don't worry._

"_Smile. Live."_

_Breathe. Be strong._

"_Smile for me. Live…for me. Breathe for me. Be strong for me."_

_Sakura._

"_For me… For…Hayate-kun."_

…

…

"OTOU-SAAAAAAAAN!"

He turned to the source of the loud call.

"OTOU-SAAAAAAAAN!!"

"Hn." The corner of his mouth tugged upwards. A boy with velvet black hair, pale skin and large green eyes huffed before him. The glare on his face made his features sharper, more aristocratic; finer with perfection. He looked a lot like him but his eyes were his mother's eyes.

The eyes of the pink-haired girl.

"Ah. You're smirking again, Otou-san."

Sasuke snorted and buried his fists inside his pockets. "You called like a girl."

The boy's glare turned sharper. He faced the silver tombstone erected in front of the cherry blossom tree with an angry pout. "Okaa-chan, please do something! Smack him! I'm still short so I can't reach his head but you… you can do it, Okaa-chan!"

Sasuke's face softened.

"_For me… For Hayate-kun."_

"Hayate."

"Hn?"

When he looked down at his son's face, at those eyes, the eyes of the woman he loved, it felt as though it was the six-year old Sakura looking up at him.

He pressed his teeth together.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"Oi, Sasuke." His son called out. "What is it?"

Sasuke smirked and looked down to the tombstone.

_Uchiha Sakura._

"Always remember."

"…?"

"That I lived only for your sake."

The boy's brows shot up. "…uh?"

"You and your mother. I only lived for your sakes."

Hayate looked back to his mother's tombstone. He heard from his favorite uncle Naruto-ojichan that his mother's body wasn't there.

It was never found.

But his father insisted that a stone to be erected for her. In a place she loved so much. The place where he told her he loved her.

"But right now… I also wanted to die."

Hayate nodded. "To see Oka-chan."

Sasuke slightly smirked at his son's intelligence. Just like his mother.

"But you are _here_." He put a hand atop his son's head. "I might be cold— I can't be as cheerful and talkative, loud and…warm like your mother."

Green eyes met his.

"But do not forget."

…

…

"_I love Sasuke-kun the most."_

…

…

"You are the reason why I strive to live everyday." He looked down at her name. "And I will live longer— for you."

"Hai, Otou-san. I will always remember."

He showed his son a flicker of smile. "Good." He gave his head two gentle taps in the head before shoving his hand back to his pocket.

"Ne… Otou-san."

"Hn?"

"I will become strong, like you!" Hayate looked up to his father determinedly. His green eyes were flashing vibrantly. "And when the time comes that you really wanted to see Oka-chan, you can go."

Sasuke's lashes lowered.

"I'll be fine."

And his son smiled.

It was Sakura's smile.

_Sakura._

He smirked and ruffled Hayate's hair. The boy glared and crouched down, smiling at his mother's name.

_I missed you but right now…_

"I love you, Oka-chan— more than Otou-san."

He smirked.

…_being a father to our child is more important than anything else… than missing you._

"But hey, Sasuke—"

"Hn?"

The boy grinned widely. "If you teach me the Sexy no Jutsu, maybe I'll love you more!"

Sasuke twitched. "Tch."

"Sasuke!"

"I _am_ your father, Hayate."

"I know, Uchiha Sasuke."

The older Uchiha twitched at his boy's bluntness.

"Let's go."

The boy leaned closer to the tombstone. "Oka-chan, I love you I love you I love you."

"Hayate." He dragged out.

The boy shot him a glare. "What? I just love Oka-chan too much."

"Hn."

"Bye, Oka-chan!" and then, the boy ran, guffawing something like: Ichiraku HERE I COME!

"Sakura." He sighed. "He's annoying. Just like you."

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"But he's truly my son."

…

…

_-what? I just love Oka-chan too much.-_

Sasuke smirked, looking over the treetops below the cliff.

"We both loved the same woman too much."


	17. Nimbus: Operation Springbreak

"W-what…? But—"

Naruto stuttered, frowning heavily. "Sakura-chan, are you sure? I mean…" he glanced at the dark-haired shinobi who was looking blankly at the smiling medic. Naruto looked back to Sakura with a reluctant smile. "Sakura-chan—"

"Naruto." She began with a soft smile. "This is what I wanted." Naruto stilled with a pained expression.

"But—"

"Stop it, Naruto." Sasuke finally interjected his tone cool and detached. The blonde boy looked at him, lips curling sadly. "Didn't you hear what she said?" he gave the girl a quick glance then scowled at his friend. "It is _what_ she wanted." He added with a shrug, now looking at the side, not at her or at Naruto with one hand inside his pocket.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke stiffened, eyelids lowered over his dark eyes. The boy's jaw was clenching and with a sigh, the Uchiha looked far at the distance.

The blonde boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright." He conceded, forcing a smile. "If you're happy, then so be it."

"Thank you, Naruto. Thanks, guys!" she grinned at them happily. "Now, don't you two forget the date! Four days from now…" her grin turned to a soft happy smile.

Sasuke stole a glance at her, taking in her radiant smile, the twinkle of her eyes… He shut his eyes for a while before leaning back to the railing, eyes half-lidded, staring down to the river between the gaps of the wooden planks.

"…I'm going to be married."

-

-

-

Naruto watched her disappear from his vision. As soon as she was out of earshot, Naruto immediately went to the brooding Uchiha and nudged the boy hard in the ribs with his elbow. Sasuke grunted and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, opening his mouth to growl but Naruto beat him to it.

"Teme!" he groaned dramatically with wide eyes. "What the hell was that!?"

Furrowing his brows, annoyed, the Uchiha snapped, "She's getting married, that's what."

Naruto, yet again, groaned deep in his throat. "I know _that_! For crying out loud, Sasuke—"

"Are you blind?" snapped Sasuke monotonously as he got off the railing, glaring at the blonde boy. "She's happy, Naruto."

"But, are you?" Naruto countered quietly, lids lowered as he gazed down.

Sasuke stiffened.

…

…

…

But he recovered quickly, squaring his shoulders and tilting his head. "It doesn't matter." He said.

Naruto looked up. "But—"

"Naruto."

The blonde shut his mouth.

"She's happy and I'm not going to be a selfish jerk and ruin it."

Sasuke turned to the side, watching the river flowed but not really seeing it. "I had my chance, a long time ago. I know where I stand in her life."

Pause.

"If you're worried—"

"I'm _not_ worried." Naruto interrupted with a pout. Sasuke raised a brow. "I can't believe it. You're just going to give up easily."

The dark-haired boy lifted a hand and delivered a painful blow at the top of Naruto's head.

"Ow!"

"Moron."

-

-

That night, an engagement dinner was held in Hyuuga Compound. Ninjas, known and unknown, celebrated the upcoming event. The Hokage was there along with Ton-Ton and Shizune. Tsunade sneaked a look, her gaze met Naruto's blue eyes. The boy shook his head while the blonde woman shrugged and observed her student— the girl sitting next to her groom-to-be, smiling, radiant and giddy.

"Well…" Naruto began, standing up. He shifted his weight on one foot and tilted his head, staring directly to Sakura's green eyes.

Happiness. That's what he saw.

_Sasuke's right._

But he, Naruto, also knew how Sakura got well in hiding her feelings.

But he brushed the thought aside.

Just be happy.

"…Congratulations."

Sakura smiled. Naruto returned the smile, lifting the corner of his lips. Discreetly, he took a short glance at Sasuke who arched his eyebrow at him— _what the hell? Just talk. _The blonde sighed and looked back to her.

"I don't care whoever you will end up with. But what matters most to me." He paused and looked down to Sasuke who had an expressionless face. "To Sasuke." Something went frigid in that expression. "To Kakashi." Naruto returned his gaze to the pink-haired girl. "…is your happiness."

She smiled softly.

"Sakura-chan."

Sasuke blinked and looked up to his friend's solemn face.

"Well…" Naruto shrugged. "Good luck." He finished lamely.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Anytime." Naruto sat down. "Teme."

"Hn."

"You're next."

Everyone, a small crowd of shinobi and kunoichi looked at him expectantly. "Say smoothing for the engaged couple." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't miss the emphasis Naruto put in the last two words. He lifted his head to look at Sakura who smiled at him. He lazily averted his gaze and sighed sharply before getting on his feet. Instead of addressing her, the Uchiha looked straight to Hyuuga's eyes.

"Make her happy."

Neji didn't blink under the stoic Uchiha's unfaltering stare.

Beside him, Naruto watched Sakura's expression which didn't shift at all.

"Hyuuga."

But she blinked and something flickered there. In those eyes.

"Sakura."

She met his dark gaze.

An awkward pause. His composure remained frigid as he tucked his hands inside his pockets, a posture that showed he doesn't care at all.

"Don't get hurt."

Her breathing hitched. _What?_

"Do what you want. Just don't get hurt."

Her pink brows knitted confusedly. "…okay. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa." He sat down.

-

-

"My, my. Isn't it ironic that you looked good in Sakura's wedding day?" asked Ino, clad in white simple kimono-style dress.

Sasuke opened his eyes and eyed the blonde coldly. Ino rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, tucking the folds of her dress carefully.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

They watched the Hyuuga servants hustled around, preparing everything, from the drapes to the chairs, pews and flowers.

"Are you just going to watch?"

He didn't reply. Guests arrived, glancing around. The couple only invited 20-30 guests. Hyuuga Neji was, after all, an anti-social person.

The blonde girl glanced at him. "You're a masochist." With that, she left and joined Shikamaru.

Sasuke only lowered his eyes, while muttering, "Perhaps."

-

-

From the fourth row of people, he watched her walked down the aisle, looking beautiful, more beautiful than before. Happiness radiated from her smile, making her more beautiful. He watched her with longing masked with indifference.

_Sakura._

Unexpectedly, their eyes met. She gave him a shy gentle smile which he didn't return. His mask remained, unfaltering but his eyes were intense that made Sakura looked away with a tensed smile. But her lips stretched wider into a beautiful smile as her eyes caught sight of Neji, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

Sasuke only closed his eyes and listened.

-

-

Sakura smiled first before replying, "I do."

Sasuke's face moved. For a minute or so, his mask cracked, his eyes flickered with emotions. They waited as Neji prepared to answer.

…

…

…

The crowd began to frown.

"Neji-kun?" called Sakura timidly.

The Hyuuga prodigy glanced around to the faces of his friends and comrades. His eyes lingered, darkening as they met Sasuke's dark eyes which were narrowed suspiciously.

_Make her happy._

_Do whatever you want. Just don't get hurt._

He looked back to his beautiful bride.

"No, you don't."


	18. It's the Sign

Team 7 and Team Gai met outside the BBQ restaurant.

Blink. _Blink._

Sakura twitched. "Uhh—"

Explosion of metaphorical hearts.

"SAKURA-SAN, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!" Lee declared with matching sparkles in the background. His teammates stepped back in mortification as well as Team 7. In his fear, Naruto hid behind Sakura who turned unhealthy white.

Lee made a pose, his teeth _sparkling _along with his large eyes and bowl-cut hair. "I'm Richard Gere… standing beside a pretty woman." He winked and it took all Sakura's willpower not to faint and foam in the mouth. "LET ME WRAP MY ARMS AROUND YOU PRETTY WOMAN! THESE MUSCLES—" he flexed his biceps. "—will protect you from witches and wizards that—"

_BAM_

"Shut up." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Mfffftttt?" Lee muttered against the sole of Sasuke's sandal which was planted firmly on his face.

"Sasuke-kun! Lower your foot!" Beside the stoic Uchiha, Sakura panicked, seeing the gush of blood oozing from Lee's crushed nose. When he didn't move, the girl turned to him with large eyes and said, "SASUKE-KUN!"

The boy's brows furrowed in the middle, his lips in grim tight line. He glanced at her arrogantly without moving his head. Seeing her fierce eyes, Sasuke snorted lightly, closing his eyes briefly in a dignified way while pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Seriously, Uchiha," the taijutsu master's teammate, another prodigy Hyuuga Neji, stepped forward. The younger prodigy opened his eyes. "I appreciate that." He added dryly.

"NEJI!" Tenten snapped. "You're a jerk— Oi," the girl turned to Sasuke. "Get your foot off Lee's face!"

The 12 year old Uchiha didn't move.

"Oi, teme—" Naruto nudged the dark-haired boy in the shoulder. A tug on his sleeve made Sasuke looked down to his pink-haired teammate. Her usually clear jade eyes were flashing at him. Her concealed anger made her cheeks flushed a pretty hue of pink.

He raised a brow.

"Please… look at him! He's—"

With a grunt, Sasuke lowered his foot, his face expressionless. Instantly, Sakura was on Lee's side as the tall boy swayed, a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Lee-san!" the green-eyed kunoichi winced when Lee collapsed backward.

"My loooove… Sakura-saaaaaan…"

"Oi, are you nuts!? Don't call Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto said loudly.

"Tenten-san—"

The brunette flashed her wide smile. "Don't worry—"

"—he'll live." Neji continued.

"…alright." Sakura murmured.

Naruto patted the back of her head. "Ne, Sakura-chan, if you want to worry that much, worry about _me_!"

Sakura frowned. "Why would I worry about you?" she asked, bewildered. Sparkles appeared around Naruto as his eyes turned into chubby stars.

"Because I'm your—"

The sparkles vanished as someone kicked him hard in the rear. "Owww!"

That someone turned out to be Sasuke.

"What's with you kicking faces and asses!?" snapped Naruto, rubbing his rear. "That hurts!"

"It should be." Sasuke retorted, turning his back on them. "I'm going home."

Sakura panicked. "W…what!? Sasuke-kun, wait!"

The boy surprisingly stopped and turned to her slightly with a scowl on his face. Sakura's face turned pink as she stopped three steps away from him, stuttering incoherently, her face hidden behind her soft pink hair.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke impatiently. If possible, her cheeks turned pink than her hair as breeze passed, bringing pastel locks across her face, covering her eyes and flushed cheeks.

She raised her head, "Please… stay for a while." She murmured. His expression didn't change. Later, he averted his eyes, turning his face to the side.

"No."

"B— but… but… why!?" the kunoichi demanded, eyes flashing brightly.

The Uchiha snorted. "This is stupid."

"Eh!? It is not!" she argued. "This is a rare opportunity for us to get together!"

The boy didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun… come on!"

Behind them, Team Gai and Naruto were about to enter the restaurant. "Oy, Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto called loudly, waving his arm.

"Please…" Sakura took a step forward. The breeze blew harder and more strands swept over her face. "Come on, just for a while—" her eyes turned wide when Sasuke reached out with one hand to her face.

As a reflex, the girl stepped back and flushed a darker color when his long fingers, the index and middle, brushed the strands off her face and eyes.

"Don't be alone." She murmured. His fingers stayed there, on her cheek. His eyes met hers.

"…"

Naruto came bouncing towards them while Sasuke lowered his hand. "Guys! Sasuke," he whined. "Don't be such a baby!"

It was quick and the damage was done. One sharp jab in the blonde's cheek and Naruto was bawling. Sasuke muttered something under his breath as he walked past his teammates and to the BBQ restaurant.

-

-

At the sight of Sakura, Lee bounced back to his feet, a huge imprint of the sole of Sasuke's sandal on his face. But his spirits didn't dampen and he cried out for the entire world to hear, "THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT OF LOVE!"

Everyone inside the restaurant, except for Chouji of course, paused and turned to the strange boy with huge eyebrows. Neji and Tenten who sat on his side cringed in mortification. Simultaneously, his teammates grabbed each hand and pulled him down to his chair.

"Shut up, boy!" Tenten hissed, embarrassed.

Seated between Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura smiled weakly when Lee gave her a wide, toothy smile. Sasuke snorted, turning his face to the side while Naruto sniggered. At the end of the table, Chouji endlessly gulped down BBQ pieces without even pausing to chew. Shikamaru and Ino eyed him blankly, keeping watch in case something happen… like _now._

"WATEEEEEEEER!" Ino screamed when Chouji began to choke, a piece of pork lodging in Chouji's windpipe.

The table was soon filled with talk. Sakura and Naruto talked with Kiba and Hinata while Lee was, yet again, on his feet, pumping his fist in the air as he declared with enthusiasm.

"Sakura-san… my love for you will never die!"

"…jeez." Kiba muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What a nightmare." Naruto added, shivering, feeling sorry for Sakura-chan.

"Uh, Lee-san… please sit down."

"NO! I will declare my love for you 1001 times! If I fail then I will write 2001 poems of love for you! if I fail then I will show you my 3001 muscles! If I fail I will sing 4001 songs of love and devotion! Ohhh— the breathe of your smile—"

"Smiles _breathe?_" Kiba asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, muttering.

"The HEAVEN IN YOUR EYES!"

The young ninjas turned to look in Sakura's eyes.

"HEY! Don't get so close!" Sakura exclaimed.

"THE SPARKLES, THE JOY—"

"Shut up."

The rookies looked at the stoic Uchiha.

Lee made a pose. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Neji and Tenten cringed.

"MY NEMESIS OF LOVE!"

Uchiha wasn't amused. His expression turned frostier and a tic started to form.

"I admit, your looks are god-like in its delicate beauty—"

"Delicate _WHAT?_" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Keep on talking and I will give you injury."

"—BUT I AM _YOUR_ GOD!"

Neji turned to Sasuke. "_Please_ sprain his jaw."

"AND YOU ARE _MY_ ANGEL, SAKURA-SAN!"

The restaurant shook as a sound of something hitting a wall resounded followed by a crack and a crash.

"I told you to shut up." Sasuke said flatly, his fist in midair.

"LEE-SAN!" Sakura stood up to see Lee but Sasuke grabbed her hand, his fingers around her thin ones.

"Let's go."

"But… but— why…?" Sakura stammered, blushing at their linked hands.

Sasuke grunted before wrapping his hand around hers. He was facing the exit when he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the big sign that said:

"Don't leave your valuable things unattended."


	19. Stratus: A Crack of Dawn

Sasuke turned rigid in his chair.

_What the fuck are you doing, Hyuuga?!_

Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks turning pale. "Neji-kun…" she murmured softly. "… what are you saying? Why—"she looked down to her hand being held by Neji's larger one. He squeezed it gently, as though afraid to crush her little hand.

"Sakura."

Her eyes flew back to his solemn face, his mouth near her ear. "Ne—"

"I'm sorry." He whispered before releasing her hand which fell back to her side lifelessly. Neji lifted his gaze and glanced around the shocked faces of his friends, comrades and even Hiashi-sama. From the corner of his pearl eye, he watched Uchiha's face, the dark-haired's eyes switched to red with black tomoes, a heavy murderous frown on his forehead. His eyes screamed murder which alternately switching to red and onyx in his silent anger. Calmly, Neji met Sasuke's smoldering gaze, turned his eyes back to wide-eyed Sakura before stepping back slowly.

Sakura reached out with one hand, still wide-eyed. "Neji, wait—" but her hand met air and next second, she was staring at his retreating back with a confused expression. Surprisingly, she hadn't burst into tears nor cry out for him. The shock of being left all of a sudden still clogged her mind. Several minutes had passed but she was still staring dumbly at where Neji was supposed to stand right next to her. The sounds around her, the voices of her concerned friends, of Naruto whose temper had flared dangerously was reduced to buzzing.

Vaguely, Sakura heard Lee boomed a rowdy 'Neji!' before going after his friend. She jerked back to reality when she felt strong muscled arms wrapping around her small shoulders.

"Sakura."

Still wide-eyed, she rotated her head to the side where the voice came. Green eyes met ceruleans and she opened her mouth, "Naruto…" her voice came shakily , dazed and barely aware of people whispering behind their hands and walking around, their faces filled with confusion. Later, Kakashi joined, placing a hand on top of her head without saying a word but she knew him well. Kakashi spoke well from his quiet heart.

"That sneaky bastard!" Ino bellowed, fisting her hands. Beside her, Shikamaru sighed, murmuring under his breath.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto hissed, always on the go. He felt betrayed. As his temper increased together with his grip that became painfully tight around Sakura, he scolded himself for letting this happen, for letting her go and allowing her to do what she wanted. "…that bastard—"the blonde angrily took his arms off around Sakura, turning towards the entrance to leave but a pale hand landed hard on his shoulder. It gripped the muscles underneath that writhed under the powerful arm. With a heavy frown, Naruto turned his head to the side.

"Sasuke…" he growled.

"Naruto." The dark-haired returned calmly, so eerily calm that it momentarily stunned the blonde shinobi.

Sasuke lifted his hand off his best friend's shoulder and dug his fist into his pocket. "Stay with Sakura." He instructed in a low voice. Naruto silently turned to him, warily scrutinizing the Uchiha's face.

"No. I will—"

A slight change in Sasuke's expression shut Naruto up. The pale shinobi slightly narrowed his eyes which increasingly turned darker than the usual onyx. Sasuke made a small motion with his head, his eyes discreetly glancing at their pink-haired teammate who blindly watched the exchange.

With long black strands sweeping across his forehead, covering his left eye, Sasuke opened his mouth slightly. "Stay with her." he said in a low serious tone, their gazes connecting.

Sakura blinked and quickly shook her head. "I'm fine." She claimed hurriedly but calmly. She showed them a weak smile, a trembling hand lifting to brush a stray pink lock away from her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"But—"Ino began but Sakura spoke up. "Ino, stop worrying. I'm not a child anymore. I can handle this." Sakura glanced around. "I…I have to go." She murmured, more to herself and whipped around but stopped short when Sasuke blocked her way. Wearily, she looked up to him. "Sasuke…"

"You're not." He said quietly, his demeanor calmer.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, smiling a little while side steeping to bypass the Uchiha. But a large hand caught her wrist, it was a strong grip but oddly mild. Her green eyes darted down to stare at the pale hand clutching her wrist. She lifted her gaze cautiously, focusing on what her eyes can reach which happened to be his throat which pulsed with power and muscle. Long spiky lashes shadowed her vivid jade eyes.

"Let go." She murmured softly.

Without a reply, Sasuke pulled her toward him by tugging her wrist forward, his other hand catching her shoulder. "Sakura—"

Fiercely, she lifted her face to look clearly at him while resisting his grip. "Let go!"

"Don't be stupid."

She gasped, her eyes widening, her struggle ceasing as she looked at him desperately. "Let go… let go…"

"Sakura."

"No… no… I would be okay. Everything would be alright." Sakura whispered, lowering her lashes. "I will fix this… I can and I will." Sakura put a hand on top of Sasuke's that clutched her wrist. "Please," she murmured while Sasuke grew tensed, his jaw growing taut as he gritted his teeth. "Let me go. Let me fix my life. Let me handle this on my own." She pleaded softly as she looked up to him.

". . ."

Sasuke didn't move or open his mouth to say something, he only looked at her with his guarded eyes so intensely that Sakura felt as though she was being choked by his looks alone. Her heart pounded, the pressure from her palm on his hand increased, her expression became more pleading. But her eyes widened when Sasuke, instead of letting go, he gripped her wrist more firmly.

"Sas—"

…then released her suddenly.

Startled, feeling as though she was knocked by some invisible force, Sakura stepped back hurriedly. She lifted her chin, hers and Sasuke's gazes connecting. Swallowing painfully, Sakura forced a smile. "T-thank you…"

"Sakura-chan—"

The pink-haired medic threw her blonde friend a comforting look. "I'm fine." With that, Sakura lifted her skirt and turned away, half walking and half running out of the place.

"Sakura-chan!"


	20. Blue Day

The moment Kakashi arrived BEFORE Sasuke, Sakura knew there was something wrong.

For Sasuke was never late.

He was the one who was always eager to have missions and training so it was rather impossible for Sasuke to be late.

The pink-haired 18 year old Sakura looked up to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, you think Sasuke-kun's alright?"

"Of course. He would not die easily."

"Sensei!" Sakura whined.

Kakashi laughed. "He's fine. Don't worry. The last thing I heard yesterday was he will visit Tsunade-sama for a potion."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So you think he visited Tsunade-sama this morning that's why he was late?"

"Yep,"

"You worry too much, Sakura-chan!" grumbled Naruto who lay sprawled on the ground. "I betcha he got so scared to spar with me today!"

Sakura giggled.

Moments passed and Sasuke had yet not to show up. The three began to worry (Naruto tried to hide it) and was about to go and look for the Uchiha when the said boy dropped to the ground in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been? We we're… um, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked curiously.

The boy's face, of course, was the same: pale and strikingly handsome. But his eyes looked different. He wore a drugged expression, his eyes hooded and the weirdest of all: he was _smiling._

At her.

Oh now… that was _really_ creepy.

"Sakura-chan…" he purred huskily. Sakura moved back, suddenly unsure. Sasuke grinned (at this Sakura was positively horrified).

"Uh… Sasuke-kun… are you—"

He shot her a suggestive smirk that made her knees turned into jelly. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

The boy grinned ("OH MY GOD!" screamed Naruto, very, very, very pale) and reached for a lock of pink hair. "I'm fine, baby."

Kakashi and Naruto staggered back in horror, jaws hitting the wooden floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" shouted Naruto. "What the hell is your problem!?"

Sasuke shrugged and giving Sakura another flirtatious grin that made her shiver, he kissed the lock of hair that he held. The poor girl blushed so brightly that it put tomatoes to shame.

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan—"

"Sakura-chan!!!?" Naruto shrieked, offended. _That_ was reserved to him and only to _him!_

"Babe."

Naruto gave another girly shriek. Kakashi cringed. It was so out of character that it was too horrible to witness.

Sakura, however, was beyond mortification. She could not move her feet as Sasuke drew closer to her, smiling (a very _abnormal_ smile) down to her.

"Sasuke-kun, I suggest you put some distance between us—"

"You really are cute."

"Well, thanks but _really_, can you move back a little? You're too close—"

"And you love _it_." He breathed, smiling crookedly.

She cringed. Was she that obvious?

"Well, maybe but—"

Her breath hitched. Was he leaning closer or what—

"What are _you_ doi—"

Suddenly, Sasuke reached down to the back of her head and smothered her mouth with a hot kiss. Sakura gasped in shock and even more became shocked when Sasuke groaned and slipped his tongue inside.

Startled, the two men, Naruto and Kakashi, watched Sasuke kissed (or tongue) Sakura enthusiastically. Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke added more pressure on her mouth and what's more, he pressed her against the railing, lodging a thigh between her legs. She put her hands on his chest, closing her eyes, moaning softly as Sasuke's tongue slipped in and out of her sweet mouth.

"What the… my eyes… they BURNED!" Naruto cried out, covering his eyes. "Wait… that's Sasuke and Saku—"he lowered his hands. "HEY! You're raping Sakura-chan!!"

Nevertheless, Sasuke remained kissing Sakura who obviously (she tried not to show it, _really _tried) enjoyed the experience. After all, it was her first kiss and she was glad that it was Sasuke. But… eventually, his kiss became so much more. His teeth was on her bottom, nipping and sucking. Her breathing became ragged and soon enough, she realized she can't breath in properly.

"Mmm…" his tongue brushed against her teeth, making her shiver. "Sa…" but his tongue filled her mouth completely.

"Oi, Sasuke." A tap on his shoulder. "She needs to breathe, ya know."

Sakura felt him smile against her throbbing lips before pulling away. She sucked in much needed oxygen, her eyes large with confusion and shock.

"Sasuke…" she panted. The boy's face screwed up cutely.

"Don't whisper my name like _that, _baby."

Sakura cringed. Him calling her 'baby' sounded so lame.

"You're turning me on." Sasuke purred with a crooked smirk and _very _suggestive wink.

_SPLASH-_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, looking down to the river where Sakura fell.

-

-

Dripping wet with her clothes sticking to her body like second skin, Sakura with the rest of Team 7 marched up to Tsunade's office.

"What's with the wet look, Sakura?" asked the Hokage with raised brows.

Sakura brushed the wet bangs off her eyes. "It's a long story." She answered, trying hard not blush under Sasuke's heavy-lidded gaze.

But Tsunade noticed the way Sasuke was looking at her. "And you, Uchiha."

Grinning stupidly, Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's blonde brows rose so high it disappeared to her hair line. "You call me _Hokage-sama?_" gasped the woman.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The woman turned to Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, hissing. "_Who the hell is he?"_

"Hokage-sama…" Sakura began but Naruto interrupted her.

"He raped Sakura-chan!!"

"Idiot!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke, however, smiled wistfully. "We didn't get into 'rape proper', Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stared. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

"You tell us before he could get his paws on Sakura-chan and start molesting her, petting her, groping her—"

"Well, I think his saliva is all over her by now." Tsunade said dryly. Sasuke was kissing the poor pink-haired girl as though she was some kind of fruit candy.

Naruto whipped around and let out an angry shriek.

"KEEP YOUR SALIVA INSIDE YOUR MOUTH, BASTARD!"

"Sasuke…" moaned Sakura as Sasuke sucked wetly on her pulse.

"AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER BUTT!"

Sasuke didn't. In fact, he was having such a grand time groping her rump through her wet skirt. At this, Sakura was snapped awake. _He's groping me!! _"Sasuke-kun! Your hands—"she froze.

Oh my god.

_He's groping my—!!_

"Well, aren't you gifted, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke drawled breathlessly while kneading her breast rhythmically.

_Snap._

And snapped she did.

_BAM!_

Thud.

Blink. Blink.

Naruto sighed. "Thank god you came back to your senses."

Sakura was breathing hard, wide-eyed as she stared down to unconscious Sasuke lying in her feet. Her arms were crossed on her chest area as though shielding her body.

"He… he… was _groping_ me!!" she shrieked, very red. "And I'm _soaked!_"

Kakashi shrugged. "At least we now know he's male."

Sakura shook her head. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, her gaze towards Tsunade who was thinking hard.

"That must be…" Tsunade mumbled. Her face brightened. "Oh! I get it! It must be the potion."

"What potion?" asked Sakura.

"Tsk. I think I gave him the wrong one… yeah, I think I did."

"You think you did?" Sakura repeated dubiously, flushing. "He's… _groping_ me. Kissing me. Touching me. _Smiling_ at me. Grinning like maniac at me! That's not the things he does. He's _Sasuke._ And Sasuke-kun… don't do kissing, touching, smiling and most of all…" she was getting redder, swallowing as her embarrassment increased. "He…"

"What? Don't grope boobs or rumps?" snapped Naruto.

"Shut up!" she yelled embarrassingly, slapping the back of his head. "Sasuke-kun is not a pervert!" She turned to Naruto. "Unlike some _other_ people I know_._"

Naruto glared, rubbing his head. "Hey, why are you looking at me when you said that!?"

Sakura snorted.

"Relax, Sakura. The potion will wear off sometime."

"Sometime!" hollered Naruto. "By the time that thing wears off, Sakura-chan would not be a virgin anymore!"

_SLAM_

"IDIOT!" screamed Sakura. "It's not like that I would allow him to rape me!"

Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade looked at her skeptically.

"What?" Sakura challenged, her face dark.

"Nothing." The three chorused.

-

-

"_Don't worry. It's not permanent." Tsunade announced._

"_It should not be." Naruto growled angrily, eyeing Sasuke with dislike. "…man, the way he groped Sakura-chan, it was scary."_

"_The antidote will be ready in two days."_

"_Two days?!" Sakura exclaimed, panicked. "That's too long—"_

"_Relax, Sakura." Tsunade said, smiling teasingly. "Two days is not a long time. Just endure and reject his advances for the time being. The potion I made for him to get rid of his fever was brewed wrongly." She shook her head. "Maybe I added aphrodisiacs by mistake." _

_The three eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you have aphrodisiacs in your cupboard?" asked Naruto sharply. Instantly, Tsunade reddened._

"_Now that's none of your concern, shinobi! Dismissed!"_

_-_

_-_

"Now… we're stuck with a horny Sasuke." Naruto grumbled, watching the boy, now awake, staring at Sakura perversely. The girl looked on uncomfortably, not used with the attention she was getting from the dark shinobi. "Oi, Sasuke!"

The boy turned to him, brows raised. It was rather a dreamy expression plastered on his pale face. Naruto felt weird that he was looking at Sasuke without the bastard's I-am-your-god-bow-down-to-me face. Strangely, it was fun to see Sasuke looking retarded for once. "Stop looking at her as if you'll gobble her up or something."

Sasuke _smiled. _And Naruto shivered. No, no. he'll take that back. It is _not_ funny at all. Not at all.

"Great minds think alike, ne, Naruto?" drawled Sasuke, smilng crookedly. Naruto straightened. _Great minds? _

Sasuke resumed staring at Sakura, his expression crooked. "It's funny how you read my thoughts…" his smile widened and Sakura felt goosebumps erupting all over her skin.

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei! Oi, what are we gonna do with him?"

Kakashi contemplated. "Tie him up?"

"Roast him alive." Naruto said, nodding.

"Lock him up in a room." Sakura piped in.

"Or," Kakashi's eye glinted. "Let him have his way with you." The silver-haired jounin regretted ever speaking for Sakura landed a bone-cracking blow over the bridge.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!!" she screamed. "I'll— huh?" strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Sakura-chan baby…" the girl stiffened, eyes wide as Sasuke whispered above her ear. She swallowed, as Sasuke's hand crawled up to her chest. Her cheeks erupted into violent red color when his hand found her breast. "Baby, you're one hell of a candy." It was so sexy that Sakura felt her toes curl.

"Hey, wanna make babies with me? Tonight's the night. Let's reproduce."

And _that_ was a bomb.

Silence. Then…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"


	21. Pink Day

A bird chirped and dropped a poop.

Three pair of eyes blinked at each other. Two pairs to be exact and one gray eye. The pair of dark eyes was scowling while the other, a pair of nice shade of sky-blue eyes, wore a confused expression.

"…alright," said Kakashi carefully, almost cautiously since his two 19-year old former male students were liable to explode. "…this is…uh—"he lifted a hand to scratch his hair.

Uchiha crossed his arms. "You're early." He commented flatly. Kakashi blinked.

"…yeah, sure…" Naruto drawled sarcastically. "Duh! Are you two stupid or what?! Sakura-chan _isn't_ here yet!"

The wind blew in a doom-laden manner.

The bird chirped and dropped a poop.

_SPLAT!_

Sasuke shrugged. "She's late. That's what." He stated monotonously. Naruto gaped.

"ARE YOU STUPID!? SAKURA-CHAN IS **NEVER** LATE!" Naruto shrieked.

Kakashi silently agreed. The only female member of their team was the punctual component of their group. Regardless of her condition, Sakura would always show up on time. Unless—

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN IS DEAD!"

…

…

The bird chirped and dropped a—

_**BAM!**_

-poop. _SPLAT!_

Seconds later, Naruto was thrown over the river headfirst, his legs sticking out of the water surface.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, pocketing the fist that he had used to send Naruto over the river.

"Ops." Kakashi sweat dropped, backing away. With a grunt, the Uchiha leaned back to the railing, arms crossed; his face was dark with annoyance as he looked towards the direction where Sakura usually came from.

_Where the hell is that annoying pest?_

"Gah!!!" Naruto yelled as he climbed back to the bridge, shaking his blonde head. He was about to yell at Sasuke but was interrupted with a shout from the distance.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and frowned, surprised that Tsunade had actually left her comfy royal chair to see him in person. Now… that _was _weird. He should be careful in case something was up to the woman's sleeve.

The three males watched as Tsunade approached them hurriedly, looking very harassed. Her gaze met Sasuke's detached one. "And of course, Uchiha," She added, breathless.

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, uh- we have a problem," said the Hokage dramatically.

Sasuke snorted. "Don't we always?" Naruto snickered while Kakashi smiled.

Tsunade coughed uncomfortably. "This one's…uh…" she looked extremely worried for once in front of them. She was fidgeting with her fingers, something that was totally out of her character. "Shall we say…" her expression was doom-laden. "…this problem is something a male would _love_ to deal with." She finished finally, cringing. The males raised their brows.

"Get straight to the point." Sasuke said brusquely. Tsunade groaned.

"It's—"she started but froze when someone landed behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_," said a breathy voice.

Sasuke frowned. _Huh?_

"There you are."

Curious, Sasuke tilted to the side and looked over Tsunade's shoulder. Instantly, his brows shot up. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Sakura was standing few feet away from them. Her cheeks were _oddly_ tinged with red and her lips were glossy and pouty. Thick long lashes were lowered over her smoldering green eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with her face?_ Her eyes had a dreamy…and _orgasmic_ look. _That's the WORD, man._ His inner-self commented. Indeed… she looked as though she just had orgasm.

"Sakura, where the hell —"

"Sasuke-kun!" her throaty greeting made Sasuke cringe as she sauntered towards him, her arms spread.

"Uh, Sakura—"Tsunade began but the girl walked past her to Sasuke whose expression was sour.

"Stop right there—"Sasuke growled but the girl was quick and later, Sasuke's eyes widened to their largest, his body stiff as though hit by a thunderbolt as Sakura pressed her plump lips against his. His mouth was parted due to shock and her hot tongue slipped in and with a sexy moan that filled Sasuke's ears, began to explore every corner of his mouth.

_WHAT THE HELL!_ His inner-self shrieked and choked on his own saliva. However, in the outside, Sasuke's face burned different shades of red and worst, fine hairs on his nape stood up when Sakura pressed her full perky breasts (which were larger from what he remembered).

In the background, Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto stared open-mouthed at the kissing couple…or at Sakura harassing Sasuke.

The kiss started to create pleasant but dirty images inside his head (not to mention that he could feel her nipples pressing against her shirt) and so, the boy started to struggle but strangely, he could not free himself from her hold. The situation worsened (or just gotten _better_) when Sakura's tongue touched the roof of his mouth and dragged it down to wrap her tongue around his while pressing him against the railing.

_Damn it to hell—_ his body bucked uncontrollably when Sakura started to suck on his tongue. His hormones were bouncing and screaming with joy ("YEAH! SEX SEX SEX SEX!") as they urged him to kiss her back and make out with her _then _and_ there_ but being THE Uchiha Sasuke he was, he restrained himself and tried ("I fucking tried my best to get her off me!" he later told the furious Naruto) to push her away. But she moaned(_DAMN IT!)_ and kissed him deeper, so eagerly, clutching at his hair.

_Sakura— _His eyes dropped close and that proved to be a fatal mistake because he became thousands more aware of his amounting desire.

…

…

The bird chirped and dropped a poop. A larger poop.

"THAT'S MY PUPIL! GO SAKURA!" Kakashi broke the eerie silence with a whoop and a giddy clap.

Tsunade and Naruto snapped up and yelled "STUPID!" and kicked him in the shins. Naruto cried purple tears as he watched his innocent Sakura-chan tongue Sasuke excitedly.

"Noooooo—"he cried, trying to pull them apart but Sakura's grip on Sasuke neck was tight.

Kakashi shoved Naruto away from the couple and stepped closer to watch Sakura expertly slid her tongue in and out of Sasuke's mouth. "THAT'S EXCELLENT!" Kakashi yelled, showering them with pink confetti. "Man, this is better than Icha Icha PARADISE!"

The Uchiha, however, became redder. He groaned, his legs and arms twitching crazily. He put his hands on her shoulders to push her off him, cursing Kakashi for doing nothing but to ogle and watch him being violated ("but you LIKED it!" Kakashi later argued). His eyes snapped open and almost groaned in pleasure when Sakura began to rub herself against his thigh coupled with erotic moaning while chewing on his bottom lip causing it to swell. It was so erotic and nearly sent him shivering with ecstasy.

Finally, Sakura broke the kiss and stared up to his dark eyes. She bit her puffy bottom lip, looking so painfully arousing. "Please… Sasuke-kun…" she started breathlessly. "…please, _please_… help me feel orgasm—"

Tsunade shrieked and clamped a hand on the girl's mouth, pulling her away from the panting Uchiha.

"Oh, student of mine! THAT WAS VERY WELL SAID!" Kakashi exclaimed like a psycho, clapping giddily.

Sasuke panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There was a wild look in his eyes, staring at Sakura who was gazing at him lustfully, her mouth still covered with Tsunade's hand.

"What…the…**FUCK**…just HAPPENED?" he growled. "Why… why…_why_…" he seemed to have troubling speaking all the while trying to catch his breath. "…did she do _**THAT**_??!!" he almost yelled, panicking.

"Was she good, huh?" asked Kaakshi slyly.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke half-yelled. Still breathless, he shifted uncomfortably to hide his hard-on. "Explain…NOW." He growled.

"Well…" Tsunade started but Sakura broke free and jumped on Sasuke, kissing him on the mouth. Sasuke flapped his arms in panic. Her hot lips slid down to his neck and were now sucking eagerly at his pulse.

"Sa…ku…ra—"he growled huskily that turned Sakura on. "Stop…it!" he seethed, pushing her with all his might. God, since when Sakura became this…sexually active? And damn, she was a great kisser. _Don't think about it, you moron! _ He scolded himself. _THINK ABOUT…_

Sakura kissed him again—

_REVENGE…no, oh shit, kiss her back, NO! revenge, Itachi, kill him, skin him, kiss her, kiss KISS, fuuuuck what the hell is she doing with her tongue—_ She took his hands to her chest. Sasuke, panic-stricken upon contact of his hands on top of her chest, wrenched his lips from hers and yelled,

"Was she possessed or something!?"

"You're enjoying it, admit it!" Naruto accused.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto! Just help me—" Sakura clung to his neck and was licking his earlobe. "—get Sakura OFF!"

Sakura looked up to him with a sexy teary expression. "You don't like it?"

"I DON'T! So **get off me**."

"How about this?" she tiptoed and kissed his chin, her tongue licking his skin hungrily until her lips reached his mouth and she jammed her tongue inside.

"AW! That's BETTER!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"KAKASHI!" It was Naruto's turn to kick his teacher.

Sasuke pulled away, gasping for air. "Sakura, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… you make me _so_ wet."

"_WHAT!!"___Sasuke shouted, horrified. With mad eyes, he turned to the Hokage. "TSU — NA — DE… EXPLAIN!"he bellowed, now very hysterical, his eyes flashing red. "**NOW**."

Tsunade gulped. "Uh…" for once in her life, she was scared shitless of Sasuke. "…I was teaching her how to concoct a potion and well… she put something _too much_… stirred the brew _too much_… put something that is not supposed to be added and well…" the Hokage was sweating. "…she started to add something else…then add this and that and this… she threw random ingredients and…"

"What?" growled Sasuke with Sakura clinging to his arm dreamily.

"…she drank it to test it for herself and she became like _that_." Tsunade finished in a small scared voice, shrinking back in fear.

Sasuke barred his teeth. "…that's stupid."

"You're sweating…" Sakura purred, caressing his cheek. Sasuke flinched. "Do you want me to lick it dry?" she asked innocently. Kakashi applauded while Naruto groaned aloud. Sasuke gritted his teeth, ignoring her with so much difficulty and glared at Tsunade.

"Bring her back to NORMAL— NOW." He ordered harshly as he fought back a nosebleed when Sakura pressed her breasts against his chest.

_Oh god._

"I… I can't." Tsuande closed her eyes in reflex as Sasuke yet again shouted…

"What!"


	22. Trabeculae

It was raining when Sakura married Naruto.

It was a dreadful weather, with strong gales, heavy downpour and frosty temperature. It forcefully reminded her of their ex-teammate who created havoc fucking-knows-where, enjoying a tea party with his bloodthirsty friends and decapitated enemies. Last thing she heard about that beast (yes, she called him a beast, a sexy animal, that _bastard)_, he was busy hacking necks and decimating a village single-handedly or leisurely taking a walk around his self-made purgatory, most probably a hell.

They had tried, _really_ tried. Several times they did. Always together but always… it was futile. _That stupid Uchiha._ She thought suddenly frowning. He had wasted their time. Since they were fifteen, she and Naruto were always chasing after him, dogging after his sorry fat ass. But no matter how closer they got to him, the farther he went. The deeper he drowned to his self-dug hell. And Sakura will not allow herself or Naruto to be drawn into _that_ hell. They deserved to be happy.

With or without him.

Shaking her head, she turned to Naruto, who was looking at her intently, a small smile on his face. It was odd. The blonde boy always grinned at her, a stupid wide grin, teeth and gums. But oddly, he was being lazy and was giving her a small lazy-ass smile. Feeling her cheeks burned (she wasn't used to his full-blown stare, almost too intense, it was like he was piercing her with a blade), Sakura smiled radiantly, squeezing his large hand.

"It's raining _really_ hard, Naruto." She tilted her head and looked around. They were in an open tent in a back garden outside the Hokage Tower. Few sakura trees were surrounding the small, very bushy garden but it was pretty and the bushes gave them privacy.

"…are you backing out?" asked Naruto.

Sakura shook her head. "Of course not! You idiot…" she grinned and held his hand even tighter. "I don't mind a _bit_ of rain…"

Naruto smiled and looked around them, his vivid blue eyes scanning the small crowd. He grinned, listening to Ino's rant about the weather and "stupid Naruto, wanting to marry forehead girl in weather like this, so _romantic…so _very not!" Sakura felt a sudden wave of relief upon seeing that grin. A typical Naruto grin. Wide and…_ twist—_ Sakura blinked. And stared.

"Sakura-chan?"

Silence.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked. "Naruto…"

The tall blonde was looking down at her with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, a worried frown on his forehead. His warm large hands were on her bare shoulders, providing comfortable warmth. It was then she realized that it was _dreadfully_ cold.

"I… I'm fine. Just spacing out." She answered, rubbing her arms.

"You're cold." Naruto said, rubbing her shoulders. "I told you. You should not wear that dress. It's raining, you see?"

"But I love this dress."

"Yeah. I love it, too." Naruto grinned a foxy grin, his eyes twinkling. "You looked really great… sexy and all. But you'll catch a cold afterwards."

Sakura smiled. "I won't bet on that." Her smile widened mischievously.

Naruto laughed. "Right." He took a long look at her thin-strapped white dress with a wide belt, accentuating her tiny waist. It was knee-length, a flowing white material. It made her long legs sexier and her chest fuller. Her feet were clad in white flat shoes. She looked tiny yet beautiful. Her thick pink hair was down around her clavicle and cheeks, slightly wavy and her face was devoid of any make-up. She looked a little paler however her eyes maintained their shine, accentuated by thick long lashes.

"You should have worn a wedding kimono… but instead, you looked as though you're about to dance in some party." Naruto said with a quirked brow.

Sakura pouted. "I don't like traditional. And a wedding kimono is _heavy_ as well as the headdress or something. This is easier to wear. Less hassle and—"

"Less fabric to tear off."

Sakura blushed and shyly punched him in the arm. "Pervert." She mumbled, feigning a disgusted pout. Naruto chuckled.

"Where's the bride and the groom?" came Tsunade's voice amidst the strong slash of winds around them. "Damn it! You really an idiot, Naruto! Conducting a wedding in a weather like _this_? You're one crazy baka."

Naruto just shrugged. "It's symbolic. This weather." He said with a shrug, rather coldly.

Tsunade snorted. "What's this weather supposed to symbolize? Your idiocy?"

Sakura interjected, sensing the shift in Naruto's mood. "Shishou, I don't mind the weather. Just as long as I'm marrying_ him._" She looked up to Naruto's face. "I'm marrying Naruto." There was a slight jerk in his face. A frown deepened. Sakura turned back to Tsunade. "It's alright. I'm fine with it. Don't interfere with _our_ wedding plans, okay?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sure." She put a hand on her wildly billowing hair. "Gather around. My voice can't magically echo to reach your ears since we had a guest. The _stupid_ storm." The small crowd (a _very_ small crowd) moved closer. It was composed mainly of their closest friends. Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji all clad in white with tiny specks of mud and moisture. Kiba and his teammates, even Neji with Tenten and Lee was there.

The weather worsened. The gales stronger, the downpour heavier. It was very dreadful. A morose day to get married. Sakura was a little doubtful, even disappointed. But that didn't matter. After all, Naruto had said that the weather symbolized something.

And truth be told, she had a hunch she will _not_ like it.

-

-

The wedding ceremony was done. They celebrated in a small yet expensive restaurant. The wine was pouring, the food was excellent. Despite the storming weather now with loud booms and blinding lightning, inside the cozy restaurant, it was warm. Yet, the morose atmosphere outside seemed to seep through the walls.

"Damn it! It's raining like hell!" Kiba cursed.

Naruto only smiled.

And Sakura smiled back.

-

-

He was kissing her in a way he never kissed her before. Though a little disturbed, Sakura liked it. In fact, she was liking it so much that she was kissing him back just as hungrily as he was. His mouth was slanted over hers, their tongues tangled, saliva mixing. Moaning, she ran a hand at his side, her fingers stopping at the top of his jeans. It seemed to excite him more for he pressed his mouth harder, kissed her fiercer, pressing her hard against the wall of his apartment.

When his hand reached for the zipper of her dress, Sakura realized that she was being kissed near to suffocation. There was something about his kiss, which she disturbingly liked very much. It was filled with hunger, even lust. Which was never an issue between them.

Finally, he broke away from her swollen lips. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes brighter.

"Naruto…" she gasped breathlessly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled, her lips tingling. His wild yellow bangs were all over his eyes, hiding them. He was smiling… a disturbingly familiar smile.

"You're so beautiful…" he kissed her again, the type that made her craved for more… more than a kiss, a touch. She clung to him, their lips glued, tongues sweeping inside wet hot caverns. Their chests moved against each other, hot bodies grinding, more sexual heat was produced. The kiss escalated into something… scandalous. A torrid tongue-saliva-filled kiss.

And she liked it. It was odd… but still, she liked it.

"Naruto." She moaned throatily, her body flushed with need, her crotch now very wet. And she was amazed. Who knew Naruto could be so…

"…even more so when all _bloody_ and _messed up_." She felt him pressed hard onto her stomach. "Just like _him_."

Her eyes widened. "Naruto—"

Long fingers wrapped itself around her neck. "No." He whispered.

Her eyes widened more, now filling with fear. "Naruto… Na—"her words were cut off as hot tongue filled her mouth. And before her wide eyes, blonde hair became black. Blue eyes became red. Tan became pale. Whiskers gone. Innocent face replaced by malicious, sinful face.

Minutes before, it was Naruto's smile. Naruto's laughter. Naruto's tongue. Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes. Naruto's hair. Naruto's face. Naruto's love.

But now…

She gave a silent shriek, her face pale, eyes wide with horror. Her dress was torn from her skin, leaving her bare except for her strapless black bra and lace panties. Sakura lifted her arms, her fists clenching but was stopped as larger, stronger hands tacked her tiny wrists to the wall. The kiss was rough, his teeth and tongue ravaging her mouth. She whimpered, shivering as strong wind banged against the windows with loud chilling howls.

Finally, her lips were freed and Sakura gasped for air, shaking madly in fear. Tears streaked down, sobs racked her body.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_."

"No… no… no… no…"

A hand cupped her face. "I told you. Don't wear that dress."

"No… no… no…"

"Less hassle. Less fabric to tear off."

She sobbed harder.

"And I was _so_ right."

"No… no… no…"

"Stop crying, _Mrs, Uzumaki._"

Her knees gave away but she didn't fall, her wrists still pinned.

"Or should I say…" A grin. Again, Sakura shivered, fresh tears running down her pale cheeks. No no no no no no non NO! her mind screamed.

"…Mrs. Uchiha?" Blood red eyes with three tomoes swirled before her eyes.

Her mind snapped and she started screaming.


	23. Pink Day: Pinker

"Wow… your neck is so _edible_…" Sakura purred, kissing his neck, feeling up his chest. "You have a great body… Strong… _oh!_" she held back a gasp as she felt his muscles underneath his shirt. "I can't wait to taste it…" she nipped at his collarbone.

"WHY CAN'T YOU!" Sasuke roared angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my… I like rude guys! Rude guys are _so_ hot…"

"BRING HER BACK TO NORMAL!" thundered Sasuke.

"And your voice!" gasped Sakura, her eyes wide. "It's _so_ throaty! Please, please, _whisper_ my name…"

"It wasn't that easy!" argued Tsunade.

"I DON'T CARE— JUST BRING HER—"Sasuke froze.

"And oh my, you're _huge_."

"—BACK TO NORMAL!" he slapped her hand away from his crotch. But the girl slipped a hand over his firm buttocks. "And your ass is firm. I like that." Sakura whimpered, squeezing his ass.

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke thundered, very red in the face.

"Sakura-chan, behave—"Tsunade yapped.

"But I'm _so_ wet!"

Sasuke growled a curse while Kakashi hoorayed. Naruto kicked him again. "FIX HER NOW!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"My god… can you stop shouting?" asked Tsunade with a wince.

"THEN FIX HER UP!" Sasuke roared.

"Why are you shouting, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura naively.

Sasuke, angered, turned to her. "Shut up!"

Sakura jerked and tears filled her eyes. "…do you… hate me?"

Sasuke gulped, sweating. "I… I…"

"Why…? Why…? What did I do wrong?" she sobbed in her palms. "Am I not sexy enough for you? Is that why you're angry?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "WHAT? I WASN'T ANGRY ABOUT THAT—"

"Then why? Why…?" her eyes sparkled with tears as she licked her pouting bottom lip. Sasuke prayed to whatever god who was listening to save his soul. His gaze traveled down to her swollen lips… down to her ample chest. The zipper of her dress was low and…- Sasuke looked away, wincing, a hand on his face to hide the impending nosebleed, oh kami… when did Sakura grow out such _big_ …er— things?

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He closed his eyes to stop the flood of dirty images: big breasts, perky nipples, swollen lips.

Fuck. He was getting a massive hard-on.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

Sasuke cringed, his eyes snapping open.

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's it! Now I understand!" Sasuke was looking at her with horror. Her face now wore determined look. "I should improve my kissing! To kiss you better, I must practice more!"

Sasuke turned to Tsunade with dark eerie look. "Tsunade…"

The Hokage sweat dropped, holding up her hands. "Don't worry! I'm already brewing an anti-dote to correct the mistake but it will be ready after 40 hours."

"THAT LONG? Are you a Hokage or what?" snapped Sasuke.

"Don't MOCK ME!"

The two bickered while Sakura turned to Kakashi who was weeping with joy, his hands clasped in front of him.

"I will do my best, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura declared determinedly.

"Bravo! At last, a student of mine who finally hit puberty! VIVA PUBERTY!" Kakashi showered her with confetti while crying and blew horns to honor her.

"For the sake of your dreams, I will improve! I will do one thousand tongue exercises!" Sakura announced, pumping a fist in the air. Naruto was found banging the bridge floor with his forehead, moaning an antagonized 'nooooooo—'

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"SAKURA!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sakura and Kakashi joined hands as sun shone behind them. "THIS IS THE POWER OF OUR DREAMS!" confetti rained upon them as a bird chirped and dropped a poop.

"YEAH!" the two of them twirled and posed. "SAKURA, MY BRIGHT BRIGHT STAR! SHINE FOR ME, LOLLIPOP!"

"BE MY GUIDING STAR, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi wept, stars in his eye. _AHEM._

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"SAKURA!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"moaned Naruto.


	24. Mrs Uchiha

Tears run down her face, her wrists broken, her legs under her weight, lifeless and curled in strange angle. Vivid green eyes, glowing with rage and fear, sadness and frustration stare up to cruel red eyes, pale face hidden with sodden black hair and high collars of Akatsuki robe. Those red eyes flicker, watching as her broken wrists heal themselves before him. She lifts her hands, then slowly flexes her fingers, curls them into fists and her face transforms from tear-strained to a scowl, her eyes fill with hatred.

This perks up his interest.

"How could I forget your face…" he whispers.

She glares, her hands in tighter fists with quiet cracks of knuckles.

"That face… too bad you're not smiling, least of all, laughing. I always remember you."

Sakura hides her shock.

"…you and your smiling face." He adds quietly. "I don't know why. I often find myself thinking about you."

She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Let him go." She whispers. The raindrops muffle her words but he heard them.

"Let him go." She repeats; her voice is shaking. Hatred makes her eyes brighter but she is crying. She repeats her words again but he listens, not yielding. This makes her angry. And she lashes out—

"LET HIM GO!" she screams. Soon, she realizes, she is pathetic. Weak. Useless. The man before her looks at her simply then shakes his head.

"You're weak." He murmurs. She bristles and glares at him, clenching her jaw.

"I hate you."

He shrugs. "You should."

"Let him go."

"No."

"LET HIM GO!"

"Your words are empty. Actions are required. Do it."

"I'll kill you."

This time, he smirks and she hates him more. Because he smirks the same way his brother smirks. She winces and clenches her fist. Her legs are not moving, paralyzed with fear and with the powers of his eyes. Her eyes flicker to his shoulder, to the body hanging off his right. Her eyes catch yellow hair and her heart contracts in pain.

"Naruto…" she whispers brokenly. "Give him back…"

"This is my mission."

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Kill me, then."

She pauses, her eyes widen. More tears and she wills herself not to cry out. Not to beg for his life.

"You _can't_?" he says, "because you see my brother in me?"

Her face hardens.

"Ah. You hate him, too? Too bad…" he murmurs. "That will hurt."

She ignores the words he said. She looks at him and says, "Give him back. Naruto… give Naruto back."

"No. This is my mission." He pauses, "see you soon."

"NO!"

"Sakura-san," he starts and she freezes.

_He knows my name._

"Yes. I know your name." She presses her teeth together. "I will not kill you. Though with just one flick, you are dead." The girl glares. "_You_ are weak. I can kill you easily but I will not. I don't want to disappoint him again."

_Him?_ She wonders numbly.

"Sakura-san."

She hates her name from his mouth.

"Survive."

Her lips tremble.

"Don't die."

Tears gather in her eyes. And slowly, clear beads roll down.

He lower his lashes. "Don't cry." He says in a low voice. "Your tears will not bring him back."

Angrily, she wipes her face. Gritting her teeth, she attempts to get up, her knees shaking under her weight. She clenches her fists so hard until she felt her knuckles snap and crack. She lifts her gaze. Green eyes are ablaze.

"I will use my strength." She whispers. "I will use my _own_ hands!" she ends with a scream. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Silence. Heavier drops of rain fall on her face and hair.

"Gomen."

She feels her heart stop.

"Sayonara."

She opens her mouth.

"Sakura-san."

_POOF!_

"NOOOOOO!!"

Her scream echoes.

-

-

-

2 days after.

The office is dimly lit. The sky outside is dark with thunderstorms and the atmosphere is heavy with anxiety. Shinobi of different ranks watch their Hokage stare outside her window. In front of her desk is her student, her own apprentice. Her face is pale, almost as white as snow, her eyes are unusually bright. Not with zeal but with anger, fear and pain. Her face is hard with heaviness. Gone are her smiles and laughter. Her hair lack their luster but still exquisite. However, in spite of her pretty face, her aura has deteriorate into a level close to desperation. And desperation makes her dangerous.

Tsunade sighs, then turns around to face her. Her frown deepens upon seeing her student's face. Such a pretty face with lonely, angry eyes. It foesn't suit her. Too cruel. Tsunade clears her throat. "I'm sorry… Sakura." She sees her bristle, her eyes sparkle with anger.

"I will retrieve him." She pauses. "I _can_." Another pause. "No matter how I'll do it, I will bring him back."

Tsunade shakes her head. "Don't be reckless."

Sakura narrows her eyes.

"I cannot allow you to throw away your life."

Her jaw clenches. "Throw…away my life?" she repeats in a low cold voice. "This is… about _Naruto._ Even if I have to die… I will bring him back!"

"That's it. Die. You will die trying—"

"So be it!" Sakura screams. "I'm going to die. I'm GOING TO DIE. For Naruto. For Naruto! Isn't it enough for you?! I'm going to die trying but I will try than doing nothing. Don't you get it? I'm doing this… for _Naruto_."

"Don't be stupid—"

"_Don't call me stupid!"_ Sakura rages.

"Sakura." Kakashi says. "Sakura—"

"I'm not stupid. I'm fucking sane and—"

"Calm down." Tsunade interrupted. Sakura closes her mouth, leans forward with her hands on the desk. Long pink locks fall over her face, giving her face a calm desperate look.

"Mission."

Kakashi and Tsunade look at her sharply.

"Mission." Sakura repeats. "I want a mission. _Now._"

Tsunade's face darkens. Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"I will…bring him back. I'll do it. Send me. Give me this mission." Sakura hisses. "I'll do it."

After a minute, Tsunade replies. "No."

Sakura's eyes widened. She clenches her fists. "Tsunade-sama…"

The Hokage glares, meeting her gaze. "I said no."

Sakura let out a hiss. Losing her temper, the kunoichi lifts a fist off the desk and throws it forward blindingly. Tsunade's eyes widen, startled. Before a second Sakura's fist can hit her, Tsunade catches her fist on her palm. Sakura lifts her face, her eyes are electric green, her face hard and cold.

_She's this desperate?_

Jounins and ANBUs drop to their defense stance, ready to come to their Hokage's aid. But Kakashi steps forward casually, blocking Sakura. Ibiki glares but Kakashi stares back blankly.

"I won't let you touch her." He says quietly.

ANBUs prepare their kunai.

"Sakura." Tsunade calls. "Calm down!"

"…"

The woman feels an increase in strength from Sakura's fist. She's being pushed back. An unbelievably strong chakra erupted from Sakura. "Damn it. Don't make me calm you!"

"Hokage-sama—"

"Don't interfere!"

"…"

"Sakura… SAKURA!"

_SAKURA-CHAN!_

The girl blinks and her fist loosens. Her chakra dissolves and her face becomes alive with tears. "N…Naruto…" she whispers. Tsunade's face softens as Sakura's hand falls back to her side lifelessly, bending her neck down.

"Sakura… I'm sorry." She watches her student, her head bowed in defeat. "Naruto would not want you to be like this. You have to be strong!"

"I…I…I…will save him." She whispers, her voice breaking. Tears roll down to her cheeks. "I will bring him back. I swear I will. Even if I die, I will bring him back." Her voice is soft and cracking. "Please… let me go. Let me save him on my own…"

Tsunade shakes her head. "I know that boy. He would rather die than see you die trying in front of him. He believe that it's his job to protect you and he trust me not to let you act recklessly. I know… how you feel but right now, we have to think rationally."

"…"

"There's only one person who can rescue him and it's…"

-

-

-

Of all the places to cry, she chose the place where he left her that night. She sits with her back on the backrest, her face turn upward to the weeping sky.

"This is a nightmare. Eventually, I will wake up and everything will be all right…"

She close her eyes.

"_Hahaha! Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"_

"And then I would near him call…"

"_You're so loud!"_

"_Waa! Gomen, Sakura-chan!"_

"…and then everything…everything…"

"_Oh no! I forgot my tissue paper, Sakura-chan!"_

"_What for?"_

"_Waaa… wait here! I'm going to… to… to…_ damn it! My stomach hurts!"

"_IDIOT!"_

Her throat constricts very painfully and she leans forward and sobs to her hands. "Why… why!!" she whispers in despair. "Why Naruto… why him?"

She didn't notice Kakashi sitting next to her.

"Sakura…"

She looks up. "Sensei…?"

He looks up to the sky. His silver hair is wet and flat against his face. "Don't…" he stops and shakes his head.

"There's no use telling me not to cry!" She snaps. "I cried when I first killed a man. I cried when I skinned my knee while chasing a stupid missing-min. I cried when a Mist-nin broke my arm and… and… I cried when he left… All I did… is cry!"

"…"

"When he was taken in front of me, what I did is cry! That… that… _Uchiha_!_" _She spats the name with hatred. "I can't move. He broke my wrists, hit the nerves on my legs and _I can't move!_ I watched Naruto struggle to protect me while at the same time fight for his safety! I… I… just watched! I just cried!"

"…"

"I'm weak. I'm useless. I'm just a little girl with stupid hair! I am…" her breathing is irregular and it worries Kakashi.

"I don't know what to say." He says.

"Because you weren't there." She replies bitterly. She saw her teacher recoil and she realized her words had hurt. "I… I—"

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to be the wall to protect you."

Sakura gulps and roughly wipes her hair from her face as she stand up. "No. It's not your fault. We are shinobis. We are not your students anymore. We are not your responsibility. We are responsible for our own life."

He looks at her. She returns his gaze with a frown. "Though we also treasure other people's life." She stares up to the sky. "I wasn't able to protect him like the way he protects me."

"…"

"Everyone wants Naruto. Akatsuki wanted him. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke-kun." It was the first time she speaks of his name. "Everyone wants my…important people. First, they took Sasuke-kun from me. From us. And now… Naruto." Kakashi watch her clench her fist. "I will do anything. I will use my own strength to retrieve him from Akatsuki! However… Tsunade-shishou thought that my strength is not enough."

"Uchiha Itachi is a very dangerous person." Kakashi says quietly. "Jiraiya-sama once trained the leader of the Akatsuki. He knows their powers and even him, he was overwhelm."

Sakura averts her gaze. "Even so… why does it have to be…"

"Him?"

She doesn't speak.

"It's like fighting poison with poison."

She stares at him, wide-eyed.

"Sakura… you have to decide now. We need help. And to rescue Naruto we need him."

It seems she struggles with her self. She stares up to the sky for several minutes then look down to him.

"…alright." She says quietly. "For the sake of Naruto, I will take part in this mission. Operation Battlefury: Uchiha retrieval mission."


	25. Pink Day: I wanna find my soulmate

"Stop… clinging… too much!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura pouted. "Your arm is so strong!" she chirped.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I don't care." He growled. "Just get off!"

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun, you don't want me?" came her purring voice.

"Yes. So get your hands off now." Sasuke snarled.

"You're lying…" Sakura drawled slowly. "…Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha gritted his teeth. The way she mentioned his name was maddening him. How long can he stand this? With hormones like his, he will go crazy anytime.

He could not leave her alone, though. Tsunade ordered him ("it's A MISSION, Uchiha," she growled) to look after her. ("she's sick, well, kind of," she added). Tsunade did not trust Naruto and Kakashi to handle the situation. Naruto would tie her up to a tree ("If I were you, I'd tie her up and—""Say no more, dobe," he snapped, the idea of tying her up was appealing, especially if he'd tie her up to his bedpost) while Kakashi would give her tongue exercises ("waggle it, up and down, side to side, I think for better practice, you should eat at least 50 popsicles and 60 lollipops to improve the strength of your suck! And oh, have you seen the latest flavor of candy snack?" "Just SHUT THE FUCK UP, Kakashi," Sasuke growled).

He was annoyed. Instead of training, he was stuck to babysitting his horny teammate. Moreover, Tsunade reminded him that he SHOULD not try to take advantage of the girl.

"_As if he would!" Naruto snorted. "That bastard's gender is questionable—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he flew up past the ozone layer._

_Kakashi, on the other hand, had a different view. "This will be a perfect opportunity for him to control his urges. A ninja should not want, should not feel and should not lose control." Sasuke shot him a venomous look. "Tsk. You're an Uchiha, alright, but still a boy. And Sakura's pretty—"he was rewarded with a smile from the girl. "—it would not be hard to get a hard-on."_

"_Damn you, Kakashi." Sasuke growled._

…and so, here he was, getting tortured ("but _many_ men would love to take your place!" Kakashi said) and getting horny as well. But no! He will survive this _little_ hell. He will never, never, never—_ What the hell!_

"Wow! Your hair's silky! I love it…" said Sakura, her fingers playing with his hair. Sasuke ripped his head away from her.

"Sakura… get away from me."

"I… can't! I want to have se—"

"…shut up!" he growled, blushing. "…you're so annoying."

"Because you want me so much?"

"NO." he snapped.

Sakura giggled behind her hand. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Sasuke retorted determinedly.

"You don't want me?" she whispered, her green eyes glittering.

"Not in the least."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Let's find out then…" Sakura scooted closer, pressing her body to his. "…if you're telling the truth." Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at her but Sakura leaned forward and kissed him, pushing back his words to his throat. Her hand clutched at his nape, drawing his face closer to her to kiss him deeper.

_Don't kiss her back, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't—_

He groaned and unconsciously pulled the girl closer, kissing her back vigorously, deepening the torrid kiss. A satisfied moan resounded from her and she embraced him closer, their bodies warm and perfectly molding. Their lips glide with ease, mouths opened with tongues entwined.

_Damn it… _Sasuke thought, cupping the base of her head to kiss her more. He didn't realize that he was almost gobbling her lips, his tongue twisting around hers. He felt her pulling back to catch air but he didn't let her. He pressed his mouth harder and ignored the fact that he too, needed air.

"Ahem." Someone cleared his throat behind Sakura. "Uchiha and Haruno making out in broad daylight. Now, that's _news_."

Snapping out of his horny state, Sasuke broke the kiss and glared at the speaker.

"Hyuuga," growled Sasuke. Sakura turned her face to the side and smiled prettily, her lips swollen and bloody red from Sasuke's onslaught of rough kisses.

"Neji-kun!"

Sasuke's brows twitched. "Neji-_kun_?" he hissed dangerously to her ear. His arms were still around her hips and her hands were on his shoulders.

The girl smiled at him. "Don't be jealous, my pet! You're my number one and my ONLY one!"

"Whatever…" he muttered and let go of her waist.

Hyuuga crossed his arms. "So," he raised a mocking brow. "Finally hitting puberty, huh?"

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke snarled.

Neji smirked. "Sorry to disturb. But may I suggest you do _it_ somewhere… bushy."

Sasuke's face darkened.

Hyuuga's smirk widened. "You know… like behind a bush or something."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow… you're a GENIUS!"

"Shut up," snapped Sasuke at Sakura. "And you," he sneered at Neji, "keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Neji shrugged. "Just trying to help… good thing I saw you made out with her. I'm starting to think you're asexual."

Sasuke growled and gave him a finger. "Fuck off." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her away.

"Bye, Neji-san!!" Sakura called over her shoulder. "Wow… he's also hot…"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

"Ohh… Sasuke-kun, don't worry! You're still the hottest guy here…" she paused. "And I liked your butt better."

Sasuke inhaled sharply. _Damn it._

"Am I improving? I got you to kiss me back! Does it mean I'm getting better?"

"No." he said sarcastically.

"WHAT!" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Frowningly, Sasuke looked back at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't improved?" she pressed the tip of her pointer against her cheek, pondering. Sasuke watched her intently, his gaze on her swollen lips. His eyes darkened when she bit her pouty bottom lip and licked her upper lip.

"Okay then!" she pumped a fist in the air. "50 Popsicles then!" Sakura wrenched her wrist from his hand and ran to the nearest Popsicle stand.

"50 popsicles please!" she screamed to the astounded owner.

"50…? But—"

"YES! 50! For my tongue exercise!"

"For_ what?_"

Sasuke caught up with her. "Don't mind her. Just give her one." Sasuke said harshly.

"But Kakashi-sensei said—"

"Don't be stupid." He retorted. "Just give her one."

"Okay…"

"I LIKE LEMON!"

Sasuke winced. _Hell…_ The owner gave her what she wanted. Sakura beamed. "Thanks so muuuuch, mister!" she unwrapped the sweet and licked it slow. She glanced at him and smiled. Sasuke frowned. While licking, Sakura walked to the direction of the training grounds with Sasuke next to her.

"Wow… this is good. Kakashi-sensei is right! This will help me improve my kissing!" Sakura exclaimed and licked the Popsicle excitedly. Sasuke watched her uncomfortably, the way her pink tongue lapped at the Popsicle.

_Fuck_, now he was imagining _that_ tongue…somewhere down inside his pants. She sucked and licked the sweet, her eyes on him, half-lidded and glowing with desire. To disguise his arousal, the Uchiha glared at her but his mind was somewhere else.

An image flashed before his eyes.

It was so erotic that he had to bite his tongue to stifle his groan.

"Damn it." He cursed, wiping his jaw that trickle with sweat with the back of his hand. Sakura smiled then tiptoed, kissing his lips. Involuntarily, he kissed back.

Sakura smiled against his lips. "You tasted better than lemon." Sasuke snorted, placed a hand at her back and pulled her close for another kiss. With her free hand, Sakura dragged her fingernails over his bicep, down to the side of his body. She squeezed his hip bone, slid her fingers lower until—

"Stop." Sasuke dragged out breathlessly, his hand catching hers before it touch his crotch. "Damn it, Sakura. You don't know what the hell you're doing." He rasped against her bottom lip.

_But you're enjoying it._ His inner persona sneered.

"Sasuke…kun…-"

He stepped back until they were arm length away from each other.

"Don't come closer." He warned, discreetly hiding his hard-on.

"But…-"

"Sakura." He narrowed his eyes at her. The girl innocently stared back, the Popsicle between her teeth. She licked the remaining sweet and tweaked the stick away.

"I want to have some fun, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke groaned mentally at this. "I want to have some fun…with _you._" Sakura said nonchalantly. "I want _you_."

He momentarily closed his eyes.

"I want you so much…"

But when he opened his eyes, Sakura was already clinging to him, her mouth on his skin. "Sakura…" _Don't. Think. About—_ but images flooded inside his mind.

Panting lips. Disheveled damp hair. Creamy legs. Perky breasts— he clenched his fists. Then a scream as he thrust—

"_Sasuke…kun… faster… HARDER—"_

He's going crazy. Officially going crazy. He was hearing things, seeing things. Somebody. Help him.

She was breathing against his ear. "Oh, Sasuke-kun… the dreams I had of you…" she pressed closer to him. "…they were so…_hot._"

"Damn it…" he recalled with a wince the dreams he had had of her. "Get off." He tried to sound determined. Instead, it sounded breathless.

Sakura pouted, puling back her face to look at his eyes. "You don't want me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Absolutely."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine."

Sasuke blinked.

Sakura grinned. "You're not the ONLY hot guy here." He frowned darkly. "Okaaaaaay, you're the hottest but Kiba's still smokin'!"

Sasuke started to glare.

"And Gaara! And Neji! And even CHOUJI—"

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and crushed his mouth on hers roughly. The girl was so shocked and before she could kiss him back, he broke the kiss and flashed his swirling Sharingan at her.

"…you kissed me." Sakura whispered dazedly. His grip on her shoulders tightened painfully but Sakura didn't seem to mind. She smiled at him, her lips swollen.

"You know what… I don't mind doing it with you in the woods. Take me against the tree, rip off my clothes…" she smiled as though she was just talking about candy flavors. "…and I will obey whatever you want me to do."

He growled, his eyes flashing redder. It was…tempting.

Push her against the tree.

Tell her to get down to her knees and she will do it.

No one will see. No one will hear her screams. Her cries. She's weak. So small. So fragile. His eyes dropped low below her chin, at the two round ample breasts.

One push.

Tear off her clothes.

And she'll be his to take.

Ravage her. Tear her apart. Make her bleed.

Unconsciously, he was licking his lips.

_Come on. You know you want it._

He swallowed down his lust and released her shoulders. "No." he ripped out harshly.

Sakura stared up at him with wide innocent eyes before sighing deeply. "Okay." Sasuke spared her a questioning glance. With her fingers, she combed her hair and smoothed down her skirt.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

She flashed him a smile. "I'm going to find my soulmate!"

"Are you insane?" Sasuke demanded.

"Noooo. Since Sasuke-kun doesn't want Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan is going to look for another soul mate!"

Sasuke's expression was…? He gave two slow (…very slow) blinks. (…that's how dumbfounded he was. Pathetic.) If only Sakura was normal, she would have laughed like a maniac. Sasuke's expression was similar to Naruto's when he was asked what does a 'centipede' looked like.

"Another hot guy who can make me scream!"

Sasuke jerked at this. Then his arm convulsed for a long (_really _long) time for Sakura was gone before he could say—

"Damn it."

Then followed suit.

Tsk. Thus, the race begins!

-

-

… _see Sakura run…_


	26. Tactics

"Who is it?" asked Naruto, following Sakura around the village for almost an hour. The girl shot him an angry look and huffed. Naruto persisted, "who did it?"

Growling, Sakura whirled around, her face contorting into a scowl. "What made you think I will tell _you_?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just tell me!" he whined.

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly. "No. I won't tell you!" Then, she stuck her tongue out ("bleh!") and sharply turned around, marching heavily towards a stall of strawberries. Naruto jogged over hurriedly.

"Sakura-chan—"

The girl stuffed a large fruit into his mouth. "Shut up." Sakura continued strolling, checking the stalls but not buying anything. Behind her, Naruto was choking while Sasuke, who was silently following the two, was pounding Naruto's back hard.

"Agh. Teme, you take over. She won't listen to me."

Sasuke merely arched a brow.

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder. "He won't make me tell you, Naruto! Besides," she gave the Uchiha a withering look. "My love life will not interest him!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"See?!" snapped Sakura.

Naruto faced Sasuke, his expression wide-eyed. "Teme, someone raped Sakura-chan!"

"IDIOT!"

A loud smack followed the remark.

"I wasn't raped!" she yelled, stomping on Naruto's foot.

"He kissed you!" Naruto protested, rubbing his foot.

Sasuke stiffened.

Sakura blushed lightly. "So what! It's just a kiss! And it was a date. A date is supposed to—"

"Who did it?" asked Sasuke coldly.

The temperature dropped several degrees. Sakura and Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. However, Sakura recovered her bearings, snorted and crossed her arms.

"No one!" she answered stubbornly.

"Tell me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"NO! I won't tell you!" She shot back like a child.

"Sakura."

"Giving me death threats, blackmailing and torture will not work, Uchiha! Even if you show me your red moon world or your biggest shuriken ever or your sexy butt, I WON'T TELL YOU EVER!"

Sasuke's expression turned frostier. "I will kill him."

Sakura growled. "See?! That's what I hate about you! _You_ will only ruin my chance of romance! This is my moment! The moment when I will finally fall in love again! YOU IDIOT!" She tried to hit him but Sasuke tilted his head, dodging Sakura's fist.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, his eyes half-lidded.

Sakura attempted to step on his foot but missed.

"Just tell us, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, moving his arms in wide arcs.

"NO! Knowing _you_," she snarled. "NEVER! Leave me alone!"

"Sakura."

The girl refused to look at Sasuke. "Saying my name over and over again will not work! How many times do I have to tell you _that!_"

"You're an idiot."

Sakura twitched, a huge vein pulsed above her brow with frightening intensity. "Jerk! Now I'm an idiot instead of annoying, huh!"

"No. You're an annoying idiot."

"JERK!" She powered up her fist, chanting under breath. Punch him. Punch him _now_. Send him to milky way, to that thing people call SPACE, that bastard!

Naruto intervened, seizing Sakura's wrist. "Waaa! Sakura-chan, calm down! We just want to meet him. That's all! You know, congratulate him, just like that…"

Sakura snatched her wrists away. "Don't lie to me! I can see it in your eyes: MURDER."

Naruto blinked. "No, no." he said, shaking his head. "No, of course not. I _won't_ kill him. I'll just rip his spine out, That's all."

Sakura kicked his shin. "Baka!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Naruto, wide-eyed.

Again, she flushed. "Don't ask stupid questions!"

Smack.

"Owww."

"Who is he?" grunted Sasuke.

Sakura barred her teeth, snarling. "No one. Got it?"

"You're so stupid." Sasuke retorted flatly.

Twitch. Twitch. Her vein exploded. "GO TO HELL!!" Sakura screamed and kicked the Uchiha in the shin.

Sasuke winced. "Fuck." He scowled, narrowing his eyes at her. "Just tell me who the fuck kissed you." he hissed.

Sakura ground her molars, "I won't! Whatever you do, I will not tell you. _Ever._"

Sasuke lifted a mocking brow. "Really?"

"REALLY!" She shrieked. "So leave me alone! Go to hell! Have a tea party with your devil friends or much better, create a happy hell with shimmering rainbows here and there! Make your life colorful! Sing Christmas carols! Smile! Be happy! Don't worry! Do what you want! Kill the ducklings! Do… whatever!" She huffed, squared her shoulders, stuck her tongue out at Naruto again (the blonde returned the gesture) and spun around sharply. But a hand shot down and seized her wrist. She glanced around. "Wha?"

Another hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. "Take your hands off me—"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. She did. "Good." Then he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. A forceful but delicious kiss.

Nothing seemed to run inside her head for a moment. Sakura was stunned, evident by her large eyes. But when Sasuke inserted his tongue inside his mouth, she felt a thousand electric current running up and down her spine. She snapped her eyes shut then kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments of forceful kisses which left Sakura's lips throbbing, Sasuke pulled away. Dazed, Sakura looked up, her mouth slightly open as she panted softly.

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke quietly.

Her bemused half-lidded green eyes met piercing onyx.

"Kiba."

Sasuke momentarily closed his eyes, grinding his jaw. "Hn."

…

…

…

Then he slowly let go of her arm.

"Definitely." He murmured against her forehead.

"Huh?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, now a pair of Sharingan. He stepped back and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Definitely. Three kunais in his mouth."

Sakura's jaw dropped. No… no… noooooooooooooo— She clutched her face. "Nooooooooooooo…" she moaned, horrified.

"No. A chidori up to his ass." The Uchiha gave a crooked grin that made Sakura shiver.

"No. No. NO!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "Let's go, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Uh… sure?"

Sakura fell on her knees. "Noooooooooooo…!"

-

-

-

"NOOOOOOOOO! I only kissed her hand! Her_ hand!_" Kiba shrieked.

Sasuke didn't speak, twirling three kunai in his one hand and a large Chidori with long twirling electricity around the large mass of chakra. Naruto sighed in background, sitting on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. _He's crazy._

"It's just her hand! You know!" Kiba tried to reason out.

Sasuke shrugged, his face expressionless. "Just fucking die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	27. Blue Day: Bluer

"This… is… ridiculous!" Sakura breathed out menacingly. She turned her face to the side, hissing sharply. "Sasuke."

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" the boy dragged out lazily, smiling lopsidedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Can you take your hands off _me_?"

Sasuke _smiled_. Oh kami-sama. Heaven forbid. He smiled. He smiled. _Smiled._ SMILED! And Sakura was sure, hell had frozen over. "Sorry, I can't." he purred.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura-sama… can I have a kiss?"

Tomatoes were put into shame as Sakura erupted into the finest, reddest red imaginable. Who would have thought that the day will come when the arrogant, kiss-my-godly-ass Uchiha Sasuke will ask for a kiss? Moreover, a kiss from her, the supposed 'annoying pest' Sakura. Suppressing the urge to nod enthusiastically ("oh come oooonnnn, you know you like it! Baby, say yes! Baby, nod! And darlin' jackass, lose your shirt and your pants and let's get it on, baby!" –Inner Sakura), Sakura clawed his arms off her body, staggered back and yelled (her arms moved like a windmill in front of her in an attempt to keep him an arm distance from her).

"No." She sounded half-heartedly and she _knew_ it. Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Sakura mentally screamed, walloping her own head. The boy looked at her thickly as though he was having orgasm just by looking at her.

"…I love it when you look like that."

"…like what!" the girl roared, still moving her arms in wild arcs above her head.

Sasuke grinned. Sakura almost drooled at this.

"You want me to lose my shirt and pants and get it on, baby."

Does he read minds? She thought in horror. _NO! My pride! MY PRIDE! "_Shut up! Snap out of it… hey, you're too close again— hey, what are _you doi— _ GET OFF ME!!_"_

Sasuke attempted to kiss her on the mouth but the girl quickly pushed his face away with both of her hands. However, Sasuke pressed on, puckering his lips.

"Nooooo! Sasuke… in a count of three, get off me! One, two—No! NOOOO… what are you doing? THAT'S MY SKIRT, YOU PERV!"

_Bam_

Miraculously, Sasuke held on (despite the fact that Sakura was hitting his head with her elbow… really, a miracle.) "GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"A kiss from Sakura-sama…"

"No. Get off. NARUTO!!"

"Why do you deny me?"

"Oh _please_." Snarled Sakura, biting his hands. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!"

"Don't deny this…"

"Are YOU CRAZY?" She screamed hysterically. "No! No! You're crazy! You're crazy!" she froze. Sasuke was clinging to her leg. Her _bare_ leg. And much worse, her leg was very BARE and… she wasn't wearing her cycling shorts. She started to convulse as Sasuke rubbed his cheek against her thigh. "_What are you doing?"_

"I won't let Sakura-sama go." He murmured against her skin. Sakura shivered, a slight drool on her chin. _This is… this is… HEAVEN!!_ But she hit her own head with a mallet and with _so _much effort, she heaved and pulled.

"Let go! LET GO! _SASUKE_!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto came screaming, his eyes in flames, a dust trailing behind him. "What the fuck! You're having sex already, you two dumbass—"

"IDIOT!" Sakura shrieked. "WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!!" she took off her shoe and threw it. The makeshift projectile hit the mark which unfortunately was Naruto's face. "I'll kill you! I surely will, you stupid monkey! Get _him_ off my leg! NOW!"

"Huh? What the hell is he doing?"

"JUST GET HIM OFF."

"…alright." Naruto held into Sasuke's collars and pulled. "Agh… what the hell was he eating lately? He's heavy!" Heave. Heave. Pull. Puuuuuull. But the Uchiha held on, not budging at all. "Sakura-cha cha chan… he's _heavy_!!!"

The girl waggled her leg with difficulty. "Damn it, Sasuke! LET GO OG MY LEG!"

"Sakura-sama has nice legs. I like them."

Her face erupted into fiery red. "Thanks but seriously, get off!"

"Sakura-sama has to give Sasuke-chan a kiss if Sakura-sama wants Sasuke-chan to let go."

"HELL NO!"

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _Inner Sakura screamed in ecstasy. _Baby! I'll give you a kiss then take off your shirt and pants and we will play! RAAAWR!_

Screw you, stupid. Sakura snarled.

"Then Sasuke-chan will stay on."

"NO! I have a life! My leg has a life! I use it to run, to walk, to kick, to stamp people to death, to break buildings, to build a nation of dust, to _kill_ people so if you don't let go like the way you're doing right now, I won't have a normal life or worst I'll be forever debilitated because you're hanging on my leg, my left leg, my strongest leg so far than my right and so my LIFE IS OVER because I can't walk around the village with you on my leg because people will think that you're stupid or an idiot or crazy which is all true and so please let go so that I can go on with my life and enjoy the youthfulness of my youthful youth and now I sound like Lee because you're latching on my leg which is very arousi— NO! NO! It's embarrassing and _stop rubbing your cheek on my leg_ and… and… and…"

Sakura went still. "…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked.

He was licking her thigh.

"…AHHHHH! Naruto! NARUTO! Get him off! GET HIM OFF!"

The blonde obliged, digging his heel onto the ground. But no matter how hard he tried, for some reason, Sasuke _would not_ budge, sitting pretty on his ankles, his arms around Sakura's leg while he licked her thigh like some kind of black-haired gigantic dog.

Wheeze. Wheeze.

"Sa… sa… Sakura-chyaaaaan!" panted Naruto, his face shining and dripping with sweat. "I… I can't… get him off! What the hell is wrong with him?! He looked as though he was glued to your leg!!"

"SHUT UP! Do your best before he covers my entire leg in his saliva! DO IT!" she screamed.

"Agggh… fine!" Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's torso. Heave. Heave. Pull. PUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLL. "DAMN IT, SASUKE! LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN'S LEG!! Grrrrrrr…"

"Only if Sakura-sama give Sasuke-chan a treat." He drawled against her skin.

"DAMN YOU!" Naruto hollered. "You pervert!"

At that moment, Lee chose to passed by, humming a song. "Lalalala…"

Stop.

"Huh?"

Visual:

Sakura wagging her leg where Sasuke-kun was hanging on and Naruto-kun's arms around Sasuke-kun's torso, pulling him off.

Lee's eyes beamed. "A YOUTHFUL TUG OF WAR?" he screamed.

The three froze.

"…huh?"

Lee flashed a pose. "THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE! A TUG OF WAR! A TUG OF LOVE! A TUG OF YOUTHFULNESS WHERE ONLY THE YOUTHFUL AND THE YOUNG PREVAILS!"

"Shut up, Lee." –Naruto.

Lee made a mad dash towards them. "PLEASE. LET ME PARTICIPATE IN THIS YOUTHFUL TUG OF WAR!"

"No!" snapped Sakura hysterically. "You will only make things worst!"

"BUT SAKURA-SAN, MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL NEVER DIE!"

"Don't change the subject! Don't come closer and NO! let go of my other leg! NARUTOOOOOO!!"

The blonde came to her rescue by kicking the older boy in the butt. "Don't touch Sakura-chan!"

"BUT MY LOVE, MY LOVE, MY LOOOOOOOOVE!" cried Lee.

"Shut up! Oh please, Naruto! Get Sasuke-kun off!"

"THIS IS MY QUEST TO FOLLOW THAT STAR! NO MATTER HOW HOPELESS, NO MATTER HOW FAR!" bellowed Lee. "LET'S DO THE MAMBO!"

Naruto smacked the boy over the top of his head. "Gah! Shut up! Lee, just help me get Sasuke off Sakura-chan's leg, will ya?!"

Lee gasped. "A TUG OF SASUKE-KUN? SURE! WITH ALL MY HEART!" then he latched himself around Naruto's torso then pulled.

"Pull!"

Sasuke didn't move.

"Pull!"

Sasuke didn't move.

"Pull!"

Sasuke didn't move.

"Pull!"

Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto panted. "What… the… HELL!"

"LET'S DO OUR BEST! THE YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!" –Lee.

"You idiot Sasuke!" –Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, get off!" –Sakura.

"Kiss me and I will kiss you back." –Sasuke.

"A TUG OF WAR! A TUG OF LOVE!" –Lee.

"Shut up! I'm concentrating!" –Naruto. Heave. Heave.

"My leg's going to die…" –Sakura, moaning.

"I won't let you die, baby." –Sasuke.

"AND WE PREVAIL!" –Lee, screaming.

Pull. Pull. Pull.

Sasuke didn't move.

"What the hell is going on?"

Naruto, Lee and Sakura (Sasuke was busy rubbing his face on Sakura's thigh) stiffened and turned to the voice.

…

…

…

"Oi, Gaara!" Naruto chirped happily.


	28. Snow White

**Warning:** just in case.

_-_

_--_

_-_

_---_

**Seven, the **

**-**

_After a year had passed the king took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but proud and haughty, and she could not bear that anyone else could surpass her in beauty. She had a wonderful looking-glass, and when she stood in front of it and looked at herself in it, and said, _

_"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?" _

_The looking-glass answered,_

_"Thou, o queen, art the fairest of all." _

_Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the looking-glass spoke the truth. _

_But Snow White was growing up, and grew more and more beautiful, and when she was seven years old she was as beautiful as the day, and more beautiful than the queen herself. And once when the queen asked her looking-glass, _

_"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"_

_It answered,_

_"Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen.  
But more beautiful still is Snow White, as I ween."_

_Then the queen was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever she looked at Snow White, her heart heaved in her breast, she hated the girl so much. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace day or night. _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Snow White**  
_e n v y_

**-**

_.and they lived happily ever after_

"Sakura, Sakura on the wall…" he whispered to her ear, his voice low and deep. The girl shivered under his touch and struggled to free her wrists trapped in his one hand above her head.

"Let me go." She hissed, twisting her hands.

But he only grin crookedly and lowered his face so that he was closer to her. Sakura swallowed shakily and froze her breathing.

"Sakura, Sakura on the wall…" he repeated, this time in a lower voice, disturbingly gentle, so soft. Calm yet in its sweetness, a poison. "Who do you love the most?"

She frowned at his question and tried to use her legs but to no avail. Looking up to his beautiful face, Sakura shivered again. She didn't like the look in his eyes. Though he got beautiful face and eyes that surpassed every exquisite face— of a woman or a man, under that beauty, is a beast.

A very beautiful beast…

Beautiful people are not so beautiful after all.

Sakura averted her gaze and renew her struggles. But he was stronger and god knew why she hadn't summoned her strength and hauled him off. Sometimes, she wondered if she's really highly intelligent. Or highly idiotic.

And pathetic.

"…let me go. Before I use force, Sasuke—"

"Sakura, Sakura…" he interrupted softly.

"I said, let me go—"

"…on the wall."

"Stop it!" she yelled, her heart pounding so hard that it hurt. She was _scared._ How pitiful. She was fucking scared.

His fingers around her wrists tightened until her bones clicked together but Sakura refused to wince and instead, she pulled her wrists—

"Who do you love the most?"

Something went wrong. Because she froze and closed her eyes, her breathing faster and heavier. Her cheeks flushed wildly and when Sasuke pressed his face closer to hers, feeling his hot damp breath, she turned her face away so that he was facing her cheek and ear.

In a solid, shivery tenor, "Sakura…"

A tingle convulsed her spine.

"Get away from me…" she whispered shakily. "Please… get away from me…-"

She gasped when Sasuke's fingers grasped her chin and turned her face. He crashed his mouth against hers; Sakura's eyes widened in fear. But he was surprisingly gentle and at the same time passionate as he kissed her. His tongue rhythmically thrust in and out of her mouth then he shifted to chewing on her lips until they swelled. Sakura shut her eyes and tried to turn her face from left to right to free her lips but Sasuke leisurely kissed her. Sometimes slow as though to tease her, then suddenly hard, rough, hungry then gentle and soft. Her struggles seemed to arouse him more. When Sakura moved her hips accidentally in an attempt to twist free, Sasuke groaned and kissed her harder.

Groaning, Sakura fought the urge to kiss him back even though it felt so good. So sickeningly good to kiss him back. Even though it was deliciously tempting to let him do what he want, for his body (pressed up against hers) promised one hell of great ecstasy, of a crazy sex. The thought of having him was insane. And stupid. But luscious. And very stupid. But—

_SHUT UP!_

His tongue filled her mouth—

_He's trying to rape you—_

She moaned and unconsciously flicked her tongue against his—

_And he wins!_

Sasuke pulled away from her mouth, a thin string of saliva between their lips. He licked his upper lip while sucking on the bottom lip. Sakura panted, "let me go!"

"Sakura, Sakura on the wall…"

"Shut up! Why are you doing this?" she demanded, flushed. "Let me go—"

"No."

"Sasuke—"

"Tell me, Sakura." He was suddenly cold.

Sakura stared.

"Who do you…" his voice dropped to its sexy purr. "…love the most?"

She gritted her teeth, "fine!" she snapped. Her eyes glared vehemently at him; he smirked arrogantly. "I… I love Naruto-kun the most." She said with savage triumph. Seeing his reaction, Sakura repeated.

"I love Naruto-kun the _most_."

He was white as snow. His eyes as red as blood. The Cursed Seal was black as ebony.

But she didn't care.

"I love Naruto-kun the _most._" She repeated, her lips, swollen from his kisses, curved in a savage smile. "I love him. I love _him the most—"_

"You don't." And his voice was as cold as ice. And his expression… scared her. His eyes were popping out.

Sakura lifted her chin.

"I do. I love Naruto the most."

He looked too calm. Too pale. Too red. But she didn't dare show how terrified she was.

"Naruto." He murmured softly.

Sakura blinked at his tone. He looked at her and she shivered.

He was… _fucking _calm.

He stepped back and freed her wrists.

And he was so… so, so, _so_ calm.

Heaving a deep breath, Sakura squared her shoulders and marched out of the room.

-

-

-

Sakura was thankful. She hadn't seen Sasuke for weeks. She heard he was busy with his work, being an ANBU taichou, ANBU top killer. She was sure he was busy blasting off heads. Naruto mentioned that Sasuke was being creepy.

"Why?" she asked.

"He was smiling at me."

Sakura blinked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why would he smile at me?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe he was being friendly."

Too bad.

-

-

-

2 days later.

It was March. Sasuke's favorite month.

It was 10PM when someone knocked on her door.

"Hmm." _It must be Naruto._ Sakura thought. But Naruto pounds on her door. He never knocks. Shrugging, she opened her front door. "Hey, Na—" green eyes widened in shock. And terror. She reflexively stepped back.

"Sa…" she gulped. And she wished he didn't notice that.

But he did. He smiled.

"Sasuke." This time, her voice was stronger.

He lifted his lashes. Sakura ground her molars. His eyes were red. Very red… She tried to calm herself by breathing out.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

He half-smirked and half-grinned.

"I have a present."

"A present?"

"It's your birthday."

Sakura lowered her lashes. "Yeah…" it was then she noticed a package slung over his shoulder.

She stiffened.

Blond… hair?

"Sasuke—"

He shoved the package to her feet. Her eyes widened. "Na… NARUTO!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! What— _SASUKE!"_ He was grabbing Naruto by the hair. "Sasuke, stop— _what are you doing—"_ her voice froze in her throat before screaming in horror, her hands on her mouth as Sasuke produced a kunai in his free hand and casually ("no! no! stop it! STOP, SASUKE!") cut off Naruto's head off his neck.

The headless body fell forward, blood spread across her front door and floor. Sakura didn't stop screaming as she stumbled backward until she tripped over and fell on her backside.

"Sasuke…" she sobbed, biting on her knuckles. Tears wet her cheeks.

"Hn." The Uchiha twirled the bloodied kunai expertly as he held Naruto's head by the hair.

"…why?" she sobbed frantically, curling her knees against her chest. Her face was wet with tears and dripped with Naruto's blood. She stared up to his disturbingly calm face. So pale, calm and beautiful…

"WHY?" she screamed shakily.

He smiled at her, a tender loving smile.

"Because I love you so much."

Her breath hitched. Her eyes were wide.

"I love you so much. I love you."

Slowly, he walked up to her, Naruto's head swaying softly as he did. He dropped the kunai, kneeled on one knee. "Sakura." He cupped her bloodied face gently.

"Sakura, Sakura on the floor…" Sasuke whispered softly. "Who do you love the most?"

She looked up to his eyes, wide-eyed.

"I…I…"

He smiled, so tender, so loving.

"I love Sasuke-kun the most."

-

-

-

_Then the queen looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, "White as snow, red as blood, black as ebony-wood, this time the dwarfs cannot wake you up again." _

_And when she asked of the looking-glass at home,_

_"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?" _

_And it answered at last,_

_"Oh, queen, in this land thou art fairest of all."_

_Then her envious heart had rest, so far as an envious heart can have rest. _

-

-

…_once upon a time._


	29. Invisibility

"Idiot."

"WHY YOU—"

Silence.

_Hmmm?_ Sakura decided to listen without looking at her friends. It did not matter anyway. The scenario was always the same: a silent, stoic Sasuke, as always, poking Naruto's pride and loud, hot-tempered Naruto, as always, shouting his head off. It will never change. And Sakura hoped so, for this familiarity… is a comfort.

She smiled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Idiot."

Behind Sakura, Naruto stared, bemused. "Eh…?"

Sasuke grunted. "Idiot."

Sakura did not turn around, humming to herself.

"Oi, idiot."

"Hmm?" _I wonder… Is Naruto ignoring Sasuke-kun's insults today? Weird…_ She scratched her cheek and concentrated on the ground before her. _Good. Naruto is maturing._ She smiled and opened her mouth to praise Naruto—

"Er, Sakura-chan…?"

"Hai?" she turned, smiling. The blonde ninja blinked. Wow… Sakura-chan's in good mood. Naruto grinned at her, falling into steps next to her.

"Oh…" if possible, Naruto's grin widened, gums and all. "Sasuke-teme was referring to _you_."

Sakura stared blankly.

…_me?_

"Hn."

"Ano…-"

"You are really an annoying idiot."

The girl twitched and before Naruto know it, he was flying backwards, face to the side. "Aiiiiyeeeehhhh!!!" Bam. Bam. Bam.

Sasuke merely raised a brow. "Nice."

Sakura growled and there was a clenching sound. "And you're next."

The Uchiha closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm invisible."

Sakura blinked. "Really…?" she asked skeptically, eyeing him blankly.

Smirking, Sasuke pushed a hand inside his pockets. His expression was annoying— egotistic, arrogant… _good-looking-_ nevertheless, that look was asking for it: a fist on _that_ bloody face. Will he ever grow up? He thought so highly of himself… Well, she's still in love with that immature, brooding psychopath but truthfully, his stinky attitude was beyond her patience. At this rate, she would probably like Naruto_ so much more._ At least, Naruto tremble at her anger. Unlike this insensitive, heartless—

"Can you see me?"

A muscle twitched on her jaw. "Of course!" she snapped.

Sasuke scratched his head, looked at her then gave a crooked smirk. _That smirk—!!_ Sakura thought— blinked but the dark-haired boy was no longer in front of her.

"Hn."

_What the—_ He was already behind her.

"How about seven PM tomorrow night?"

"Ehhh??" Sakura tried to turn around to look at him but the Uchiha stopped her from doing so by pressing his palm on her face, obscuring her eyes. "What are you—"

"Dinner. Then, movies. Then…"

"Hey! Hey, what—" Sakura struggled, pulling at Sasuke's hand, but the boy shoved her to his chest, locking her in place. Sasuke ignored her attempts, even though Sakura was becoming more drastic with her method.

Pull. Pull. Pull.

"Damn it! Where's the light!?"

"No. Movies first. Then, dinner. Then…" Pause. Flip, flip, flip— Sakura's jaw dropped. _What the…!! HE's reading a manual for… for… for… _"Ah. Underground aquarium." Then, he threw the manual over his shoulder.

"Sasuke—"

He took off his hand and tugged at her hair.

"Don't be late." He said against her hair, gave one last tug then left, both hands stuffed inside his pockets, posture alert, aristocratic… unsure.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"_Don't be late."_

_Ne, Sasuke-kun… you don't really mean that, do you?_

A small, soft smile pulled at her lips. _That last line… what you really want to say is—_

He was almost fifteen steps away when he stopped and looked back. From that distance, Sakura can see his scowling face, framed with his thick dark hair.

"I'll wait."

_This feeling… it was painful—_

"Don't make me wait for so long."

…_beautiful, warm, convoluted, sinking… wonderful—_

Sasuke snorted, looked away and furrowed his brows.

"But I… I'll—"He scratched the hair on his nape. "Hmph."

Scratch. He pawed the ground.

"…I'll wait anyway."

…_but that is love._

-

-

-

-

-

_Anyway._

(and so the Uchiha loves me!)

_Anyway._

(…whatever.)

…_everywhere._

(ohhh, admit it! You can't live without me! I'm the air you breath—)

_I see you._

(…no.)

_Anyway, everywhere, every day._

(the sun that shines above you, the clouds in your sky—)

_Everything, anything._

(…no.)

_I'll give it to you._

(I'm everything, everything, everything and—)

_Everything._

(…everything.)

yes,

and

yes,

yes,

and yes.

-

-

-

-

…_seeing is not always believing. Feel and listen. Then, believe._


	30. Of Shooting Stars Sunshine and Moonlight

_Note: _This is the third part of _Operation Springbreak _**(1)**_ The Crack of Dawn _**(2)**. Please be guided accordingly. Thank you so much!

-

--

---

---

--

-

-

--

---

Of Shooting Stars, Sunshine and **MOONLIGHT**

---

--

-

Sasuke turned his head left and right, dark eyes searching. _Sakura… where are you? I— _Slim eyebrows drew together in the middle forming a heavy frown. …_will find you. _He took a step to the left, feet moving in a swift walk but he stopped in mid-step as his sensitive ears caught something—

"…I'm sorry."

He felt a nagging pain, a crushing squeeze but he ignored it. It was a warning— _Sakura!_ He gritted his teeth and took off to that direction. In seconds, he stood by a thick bush, roughly pushed the leaves aside. "Sakura, I'm—" The words rolled at the back of his throat.

He froze.

And the nagging pain increased a hundredfold. The squeezing pain doubled that he visibly winced. The proud thick layers of ice around his heart cracked and eventually gave away. Something uncomfortable was fluttering inside his stomach, clenching it. And he was dismayed to realize, it was _pain_.

He wanted to sink. Disappear.

Because in the middle of the clearing, in front of him were Neji and Sakura in a tight embrace. The pink-haired kunoichi was sobbing softly, her face buried in Neji's chest while the pale-eyed shinobi patted her shoulder as a show of comfort.

"It can't be helped." Neji was saying.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke tried, _he tried… very_ much— to look away. But he can't. He could not. He kept watching her, he wanted to say her name, to call her, to tell her—

_I'm here. _

_I'm here._

_I'll do my best._

_I'll try… just look at me._

_I'm here—_

The throbbing increased. It spread everywhere until the throbbing consumed him. He ignored the way his knees shake. Or his hands. His sore throat. The lump. The pain. Even though, it was _everywhere._ He briefly closed his eyes, clenched his fists and took a step forward, eyes snapping open.

"Sakura." His voice did not crack but at the end of her name, it lowered.

He saw her spine turned rigid. Her head whipped around, her eyes were large under her pink uneven bangs. "Sa… Sasuke?" she whispered, obviously stunned. She freed herself from Neji's arms, turning to face Sasuke who swallowed hard. Suddenly, he felt an enormous self-pity. _Why am I here? Why do I keep trying? _And when she spoke, "What are you—" the self-pity transformed into anger. But he exhaled grimly.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said instead, interrupting her. Sakura continued to watch him with wide apprehensive eyes. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" growled the dark shinobi between clenched teeth. It was a wonder that the Uchiha's eyes remained onyx.

Neji remained nonchalant.

"Answer _me._" There was an edge in his tone.

The Hyuuga lifted his clear eyes and said, "This is none of _your _concern, Uchiha."

None of your concern.

"You're an outsider. Mind your own business."

The truth startled him. _Outsider._ He was. Sakura was _not_ his business. Never was. That's why he was an outsider. But—

"This is _my_ concern. This is Sakura!" He snarled. "Sakura," he turned to the girl, his face relaxing though his eyes remained fierce. "Are you—"

"I said, this is none of your concern, Uchiha."

Sasuke's nostrils flared. "Son of a bitch." He muttered in a very low cold voice before charging forward.

"_Sasuke!_"

He vaguely heard her as he lifted his right fist.

"No!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his body freezing in a rigid posture. His right fist froze in midair. "Sakura?" he sounded confused, his frown deepened. Before him, right at where he poised to strike was Sakura. She had stepped sideward, in front of Neji, her arms extended at the side, shielding Neji. Startled, Sasuke put his fist down quickly upon realizing that he was aiming his fists at her pale, tear-stricken face.

"Sakura," he raised his hands to touch her—_ just a strand of hair, maybe… anything tangible—_ to hold her shoulders. "Are you alri—"

"What are _you_ doing here!?" she demanded angrily, suddenly flushed and defensive. "Why did _you_ follow me!?"

_-alright?_

Dark eyes blinked, his large hands freezing. Ignoring the soreness building up inside him, Sasuke frowned and lowered his hands. "I was—"

"He's right. _This_ is none of your business! Go… go away!"

Sasuke felt as though he was slapped. His body stiffened, his eyes slightly wide as he stared down at her. "Don't interfere." Sakura whispered, lowering her gaze and her face so that her face was hidden by her billowing hair. "Leave me _alone._" Her voice cracked at this but she refused to look up, her small body trembling.

The Uchiha recovered his composure. "I was—" Pause. Frown. And there was a swallow, then a throat clearing. "_Everyone_ was worried." He said in a monotone, averting his gaze. "I— I looked for… you."

He looked down to her bowed head, watched the long pink locks wove in the air.

"Sakura."

"Please." She sounded pained, her voice hoarse. "Go."

Sasuke did not move. He did not want to. "Come with me. They're waiting and—"

Realizing his intention, Sakura looked up, her eyes flashing angrily, mixed with remorse. "Sasuke—" He stopped talking, realizing he was rambling stupidly.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped gruffly, narrowing his eyes. Sakura determinedly glared back, balling her hands into fists. It was Sasuke who withdrew his gaze first, still fuming, evident by his clenched jaw and the tight veins throbbing on his neck. "You…" He looked back at her, "…are an idiot." He muttered under his breath. Fresh tears erupted from Sakura's eyes. Mixed anger and sadness overflowed from her fragile heart and with her small hand, with all the strength she could muster, she slapped him.

_Hard._

Neji jerked slightly at the sound of slap. His pearl eyes watched as the Uchiha's head snapped roughly to the side.

"I hate you!" she cried out, her face very wet with tears, her green eyes flashing vividly. "Why did you even come?" she snarled, wiping her face furiously with her forearm. "You should not have—"

"I told you not to get hurt."

Sakura froze, looking up to Sasuke whose face remained to the side. His dark hair covered the upper half of his face. Slowly, he turned his head to face her, his eyes were grave, a red handprint on his cheek where she hit him.

"…I didn't get in your way."

She opened her mouth to counter him but nothing came, only she stared up to him, confused and teary.

"… I didn't stop you. I let _you_ go."

She kept silent. Sasuke lifted his hand to touch her. "Sakura—" she staggered back.

"No."

He pressed his jaw together, frowning heavily down to her. Slowly, he lowered his arm and exhaled. "…you always cry."

Sakura jerked, wide-eyed. "I… let you go and…" he narrowed his eyes, still downcast, "still you cry."

"Because you're all over _my_ world." Sakura said in a tone laced with utmost regret, so raw that Sasuke winced.

He looked confused.

"If I hadn't known you, maybe I'll be happier."

_Crack. _

Another slap in the face, but this time it was _worst._

It was more than a slap, a pierce through his heart or a sinking feeling. For a moment he had lost his ability to feel. It was numb. Until, the pain came. It was gradual. A slow pain, something that completely numb his senses. He did not know such _pain_ existed. The moment stilled.

Happier… she would be happier if she had not met him?

_Sakura._

The feeling was more than what he felt when he lost his family. It was something… so indescribable. Made him wish he was a different man. A better man. Something.

Everything, anything _she _wanted.

If he were a better man, _would she_… would she accept him? Will it make her happy?

If he became whatever she wanted him to be, would she accept him?

_If I change into something you want me to be… will you look at me?_

But he could not. He could not be _someone_, or anything… and _everything _she wanted.

His knuckles cracked and turned white. He was not aware but he was moving back. His face held a blank expression. He spun around, rubbing his face with both of his palms. He kept rubbing harder, his hands were trembling but he did not stop rubbing his face.

"Sasuke… I—"

"You regret it, don't you?" He interrupted in a hollow voice. He had stopped rubbing. "I regret it too. I regret ever knowing _you_. I regret ever allowing you to see _me,_ to know _me_, to…" he ground his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. "Maybe if _you_ hadn't met, maybe I'll be happier too."

Sakura bit her lip, a cascade of tears flowing from her eyes.

He lowered his hands.

"Because y_ou'll _be happier."

-

--

---

Naruto looked up. "Oi, Sasuke!"

The boy did not look at him. The blonde frowned. "Sasuke—" but another blonde appeared, standing in Sasuke's way.

"Sasuke! Where is _she_?" demanded Ino rather loudly. Sasuke did not reply. Ino opened her mouth to repeat her question but before she could do so, Shikamaru glared at her (which was odd… Shikamaru was _too_ lazy to even _glare…)_ which conveyed a warning: _Shut up._

Ino glanced at Sasuke and the girl hid a wince. That was a scary look. Sure, Sasuke _always_ looked scary. But today must be really special. His face was _so_ blank. So devoid of emotions. It was so _cold_. They were used to a stony faced Sasuke… but this was different.

"…whatever." Ino mumbled, shrugging before walking back to her seat, sitting down with a snort.

Sasuke sat at the back, bending down his face. His palms were flat on his thighs. Naruto sat beside him. "Hey."

"…"

Long silence.

Naruto sighed. He scratched his head and tentatively, he placed a hand atop Sasuke's dark head. He ruffled the thick black strands and grinned as he patted the dark-haired shinobi on the top of his head.

"It's okay. You'll be okay."

Sasuke clenched his fists over the fabric of his pants, his jaw trembling as he pressed his teeth together.

"I know."

Naruto's voice was low but firm.

"…it hurts. It _really_ hurts."

…

…

"Ne, do you want some ramen, Sasuke-bastard?"

---

--

-


	31. Blue Day: Bluest

**(1) **_Blue Day_ **(2) **_Blue Day: Bluer  
_this is the third installment, enjoy!_  
_

(linebreak— blank SPACE then, italic: _love love paradise presents_)

--

-

love me, baby  
love is me!

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

"Oi, Gaara!" Naruto waved happily, his grin almost split his face into halves. "Whatcha doing— _WHOA!_" murderous aura exploded from the redhead as he set his eyes on Sasuke, who looked ridiculous, eyes closed in pleasure as he rubbed his cheek on Sakura's thigh.

"Gaara-_kun!_" Lee screamed enthusiastically. The redhead blinked and stared at the two grinning boys. Naruto had his arms under Sasuke's armpits. Lee had his arms around Naruto's waist and at a bystander's point of view… it was disturbingly _intimate._ And the fact that it was _Lee._

Gaara unexpectedly shivered.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaara in a low dark voice.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh. This?" he shrugged. "We are trying to protect Sakura-chan's virginity."

"IDIOT!" screamed Sakura who flushed violently, flapping her arms around her.

"…her virginity?" Gaara murmured, looking at Sakura strangely.

"Yeah! You see, Sasuke-teme is trying to rape her!" yelled Naruto, his eyes theatrically wide.

Sakura reached down and whacked Naruto's head. "NO! HE'S TRYING TO DETACH MY LEG!" she motioned wildly at Sasuke who moaned against her skin. Sakura shuddered violently. "_Get off my leg, Uchiha!_"

"No." The boy replied flatly.

"Uchiha…" Gaara growled.

"Hey, Gaara! Now's not the time to scream bloody murder and challenge Sasuke in a bloodbath! He's not in his right mind today! He's horny, hungry for sex and—" (NARUTO DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!- Sakura, screaming) he developed a strange obsession with Sakura-chan's amazing leg! He's not an exciting opponent…" Naruto shrugged, unimpressed, "I bet he'd rather drool on Sakura-chan's leg than fight you."

Gaara blinked.

Slobber on someone's leg rather than fight _him_? HIM? _HIM?_

The murderous aura thickened.

"So, Lee!" Naruto called smartly.

"Hai! Captain Naruto-oh!"

Naruto punched a fist in the air. "Yosh! Good subordinate Lee-oh!"

"Arigato, Supah dupah amazing Captain Naruto-_oh_! What is your command, Captain Naruto-oh?" screamed Lee excitedly.

Naruto re-positioned his arms under Sasuke's arms.

"PULL!"

"HAI!"

Puuuuuull.

"Haiiiiiiii."

Heave. Heave.

"Ho! Ho!"

Heave. Heave. Pull. Pull. Pull.

Pant. Pant.

"We've got to stop feeding Sasuke! He's… he's… _heavy!_ Damn it! WHY CAN'T YOU LET GO, BASTARD!" Naruto shouted down at Sasuke who was blissfully oblivious. He even purred and flashed a smile (so dazzlingly sexy) that both Naruto and Sakura were momentarily blinded.

"If only Sakura-sama gives Sasuke a kiss."

Sakura groaned. "No! No! Get off! My leg's gonna die!!"

"Kiss me." growled Sasuke.

"Noooooooooo!" and who knows how hard Sakura had to restrain herself from shrieking 'yesssss baby yes!' She mentally hit herself with a mallet over the head.

"Gah!" Naruto turned to Gaara. "Help us, Gaara! Behind Lee!"

Gaara's eyebrows lowered. "I'm not stupid."

"Ehhhh! Sakura-chan's gonna die of leg loss!"

"IDIOT!" Sakura cried out, pulling her leg to no avail. _This guy got one hell of a grip!_

"Come on!" Naruto encouraged.

"No, Gaara— you _don't have to—"_

Naruto's grin glimmered. And Sakura did not like it. "Hey, listen. If we haul Sasuke off Sakura-chan's leg, you can _kill_ him."

Gaara stared, his eyes wide.

Sakura's jaw dropped, her face very white. "WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?"

"You have my permission. I'll even cheer for _you_. How do you like the sound of that, ne?" the blonde's voice lowered in a purr, his blue eyes twinkling. "You like that, _don't you_? Uchiha Sasuke is very, very, _very_ strong."

Sakura was shivering. "You idiot… you idiot… _you idiot…_"

"He's very, very, very manly. He's an Uchiha! Imagine… _killing an Uchiha_. It must be fun, fun, FUN, FUN! Imagine the blood… imagine the excitement! Imagine the flashy jutsus! IMAGINE THE THRILL OF KILLING HIM, GAARA!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY NARUTO!"

"Imagine… Imagine… IMAGINE!"

"No, not really, Gaara. Sasuke-kun's a bore, really—" Sakura said pleasantly.

"Ohhh… he's not a bore!" Naruto faked a look of thrill. "You'll die for it, Gaara! Sasuke's a thrill, you see! He's stronger than anyone else! He looked stupid right now, drooling and swooning over a piece of Sakura-chan's flesh but… _really!_"

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Are you trying to get Sasuke-kun killed?"

Naruto blinked. "No. I'm trying to get him off your leg."

Sakura let out an exasperated shriek.

"So," Naruto grinned slyly. "What do you think, Gaara-_kuuuuun_?"

_Bingo! Shoot!_

_Oh noooo_, Sakura thought, horrified. _Right up his alley! Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… WAKE THE HELL UP!_

"I think…" growled Gaara, his eyes glittering. Naruto and Sakura perked up.

_NO!_ –Sakura, horrified.

_YES!_ –Naruto, his ears clapping in joy. _Die, Sasuke, die!_

"…oh, really, Gaara… you don't— _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Sakura shrieked shrilly when Gaara jumped and placed himself behind Lee and dug his heels on the ground.

"YOSH!" Naruto and Lee cheered.

"1… 2… 3! _GO!_" Naruto roared. "PULL! PULL!"

Lee beamed. "Wow! Your arms are _tight _around _me_, Gaara-kun!"

"I'll kill you."

"PULL! Ho! Ho!"

"LET'S DO OUR BEST! THE YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!"

Gaara grunted and pulled.

Meanwhile, Sakura bawled hysterically. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY!?_ She howled mentally, crying miserably. Uchiha Sasuke sat on his backside, unmoving, _blissfully _oblivious at everyone's efforts, even though Naruto's efforts were making his shirt stretch.

"Sakura-chan."

The girl froze, going white. "What the—"

"Mmm." Sasuke purred, flexing his fingers experimentally over something _plump and soft._

Sakura became increasingly flushed, her teeth chattering.

"Your ass is like your breast, Sakura-_chan._"

Haruno dropped all pretenses.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed.

-

-

Birds flew with high-itched shrieks. Ninjas and villagers alike looked up, curious. Eventually, peace came back and they returned to their own businesses.

However, Kakashi, recognizing the scream, shuddered.

_What is it this time?_

He cannot suppress the tingle of nervousness that convulsed his spine.

_Oh well… I hoped Sasuke hadn't rape Sakura-chan yet._

-

-

Poor Sakura.

And Naruto?

He saw red. Massive veins throbbed over his head and his yellow hair crackled as his eyes glowed white and steam came out from his ears.

Gaara and Lee watched this development with wonderment. That's why, when Naruto clenched his jaw with a loud crack and with a sudden surge of strength he didn't know he possessed— he yanked Sasuke off Sakura's leg, they _cheered._ Yes, yes… Even _Gaara-kun_ cheered.

In their eyes, Naruto was shining like a giant walking diamond.

"Wow…" Lee murmured, teary-eyed. The Uchiha landed somewhere far, sandy and hard.

_Finally! _The redhead was shaking in excitement. A weird rare smile spread across his face. Shukaku, insane as ever, made a dance inside his hole. _Uchiha… DIE! _Gaara's eyes glowed, an indication that Shukaku was emerging. Sand started to flow out from his gourd in thick rope.

"Ohhh! That tickles, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara blinked.

Lee was giggling as he flushed.

"THAT TICKLES!" the dark-haired boy screamed and began laughing. "Yatta! Not _there!_ Don't touch me _there!"_

_Where's… there?_ Gaara narrowed his eyes and paled, _no!_ His face became apoplectic red. _NO!_

Meanwhile, Naruto bellowed a _whoop!_ and punched two fists in the air, immensely proud of his achievement.

"Sugoi! Naruto, you're amazing!" Sakura cheered as well. Naruto snorted and turned to face where Sasuke laid, facedown on the dirt.

"HA! Take that! My amazing super duper shining shimmering splendid awesomeness!" Naruto jumped up and down with joy, taunting Sasuke who was slowly getting up to his feet. "I WILL PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN'S VIRGINITY and FROM YOU—" he stopped; Sasuke lifted his face. Naruto and Sakura shivered: the dark-haired shinobi was _GRINNING._

"OMG!" screamed Naruto shrilly, palms on his cheeks. "RUN SAKURA-CHAN RUN!"

The kunoichi crouched to prepare. "Hai!" Sakura fled without looking back. With skill and finesse, the girl leapt up to a tree branch and started to jump from one tree to another hurriedly. _How terrifying! _She thought with a shiver, _I SO PREFER A BAD-ASS SASUKE-KUN THAN THE HORNY VERSION!_ She almost tripped but her reflexes saved her and she managed to get back up and hurried off. _It's so scary!_

Out of breath, Sakura stopped and bent down, giving soft wheezes as she tried to catch her breath. Her claves had stiffened and she realized she was almost low in chakra. If she lacked grace, she would have collapsed face first into the ground. Still, she managed to jump down from the branch, sat down between huge roots and leaned into a tree trunk. With a satisfied grunt, she spread out her legs and closed her eyes.

"I'm far… enough." Sakura murmured with soft breathless pants. _I hope._ The breeze quietly passed, lifting pink locks and brought leaves along its wake.

…

…

…

"Sakura."

Her pulse jumped.

"Sakura…"

Terrified, green eyes snapped open. Uchiha Sasuke. In flesh. In front of her. Squatting, _in front of her_ with a little grin. If only the circumstances were different, the grin would have charmed her. Instead, she shivered at the grin and—

His fingers touched the ground as he sank lower to his knees.

"Boo." His drawl was impossibly adorable. And sexy.

Sakura cringed and moved back but unfortunately, the wood met back. _Oh no…-_

"I found you."

She screamed.


	32. PAST AND PRESENT TENSES

_Pretending._

_Is your best defense._

-

-

She smiled softly. The colors of her eyes were green and gray, like spring leaves. A neon light in their brightness, a startling shade of green, blinding. Amazingly.

Too…green.

"Hello."

Those eyes blinked. Then, she smiled again. In the backdrop of falling leaves, clear sky and stationary world; she was like a poetry who came alive. Especially with a hair like that, who would've thought she was real? Pink hair was ridiculous, after all. Only fairytales offered such colors. Pink and green.

She was still smiling but a slight crease marred her forehead.

But I kept staring.

Because even her voice was dream-like.

I flexed my fingers, curling them into fists. It was… awkward. Uncomfortable.

"Sakura."

That voice. Low, scratchy, baritone. Monotonous, thick. A pleasure to your ear buds.

She blinked.

"Oh." The small crease turned into a frown. The wind blew, pushing at her thick hair, at her body. She looked at me (her eyes were darker) then to her hands. They were trembling.

(silence)

She looked up to me again. Her eyes were round and large. They were darker now.

(silence)

(soft wind,

soft whistle)

(scuffing leaves

against the pavement.)

(phone lines)

(an erratic heartbeat)

She lowered her hands—

(…soft breathing.

_Softly… softly… _

softly.)

-and took a step back and half-turned.

"Sakura." I took a step forward, lifting a hand, reaching for her shoulder. She turned her head to face me.

"Sakura--"

"Who are you?"

-

_There are so many ways to_

…_break a man's heart._

-

A deserted pathway lined with trees.

A girl in white dress and large white fedora hat with large brims stood in the middle.

Footsteps echoed.

_step_

_step_

_step_

"Sakura-chan?" the person stopped beside her. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

He saw her large unblinking green eyes.

"Someone…" green eyes met blue orbs. "Naruto… who is—"

Blue eyes narrowed into slits as Naruto looked around wildly. _This… chakra—_ a hand clutched at his forearm. Her fingers were shaking and her skin was cold. This brought his attention back at her.

"Sakura-chan, are you—"

"He… knows my name. I'm…" Pause. She let go of his arm, clasping her hands together. "…shaking. He called me. He looked at me. He tried to touch me. He… he…" Wide green eyes looked up to him wearily, brimming with tears.

"Sakura…chan…"

"Who is… he?"

Naruto pressed his teeth together.

"I don't understand. My heart… _my heart is_—"

-

-

Three figures waited in the shadows. The one sitting near a tree root stood up as he heard footsteps.

"Oi!"

The footsteps did not stop as the person walked past the three shadows.

"Let's go."

Akatsuki cloaks billowed in the breeze. The person leading the group lifted a hand to draw the hood over his head and eyes, showing his jaw and mouth.

"_Who are you?"_

His jaw clenched.

"_Who _

_are _

_you?"_

He closed his eyes.

_Sakura._

Sakura.

God, she was… close. Yet when he tried to touch her— _Who are you? - _he felt she was far away. He felt a slap in the face. A fist on the gut. She looked… so _far away. _As if she was encased in a glass. Not to be touched. By him.

By his dirty hands.

_Sakura._

He remembered her smile. Her eyes. Her voice. Her question echoed, mocking him.

He closed his eyes tightly. Breathing, hurting, living.

It should not surprise him. It should not bother him. It should affect him. He was supposed to be unaffected. But…

Who are you?

He wanted to scream.

It was …painful.

He wanted to reply.

To tell her.

_I'm Sasuke. _

_Remember?_

But he knew he can't. He should not. He could not.

Who are you?

Who are… you?

_I'm… _

_Sasuke. You loved me. You loved me… before._

He opened his dark eyes.

…_I'm the person who wiped out your memory of… ME._

Strangely, somewhere inside his chest, something was—

_-_

_-_

"…breaking."

They said in unison.

In different places.

But with the same heart.

In different… circumstances.

-

-

When they met three months later, he pretended.

After all… they were now enemies.

When they met three months later, she pretended.

After all… she didn't know him.

He was a stranger. He was an enemy. Akatsuki.

_My heart is fine._

_Hn._

_My heart is whole._

…

_My heart…_

…

… is breaking,

Sasuke thought.

Sakura thought.

They glared at each other.

_But I'm doing just fine._

-

-

And they attacked.

Each other.


	33. Pink Day: Pinker than Pinkest

He had trouble finding her. When he finally did, she was talking to a local boy who obviously enjoyed watching the bounce of Sakura's breasts.

Sharingan activated without him willing it. He jumped down from the roof landing with a dull thud in between them.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You annoying pest." He snarled.

The local boy perked up and shouted at him. "HEY! That's the girl of my dreams! You don't talk to her _like_ that!"

"How about this, asshole: you shut up and I _don't_ kill you."

The boy stepped back, grimacing. An Uchiha? Oh no. Better run for his life. Which the boy did without glancing back at Sakura.

"Hey! Ryu-kun!"

"Sakura."

"He ran away! Why do you have to be soooo rude, Sasuke-kun?"

"That piece of shit is your dream boy? Wake up, you idiot."

"At least he's willing to have sex with me unlike you human ice berg!"

The villagers raised their brows and looked around at them. Being the saner of the two, Sasuke flushed in embarrassment and groaned.

"Annoying pest. That's _you_." He grabbed her wrist roughly. "Why can't you just shut up?"

"If you want me to be quiet then kiss me."

"You're awfully forward when you're not on your right mind."

"Who says I'm not on my right mind?"

Sasuke twitched.

What a pest. Literally.

"Let's go." He growled. Sakura looked up to him dreamily.

"But I'm _so—"_

"Shut up. Or I'll put you on leash." He hissed but Sakura grinned happily, flushed, her eyes glazed over, obviously excited at the idea. Sasuke twitched, flustered, pink-cheeked in embarrassment as Sakura became pinker. Her usually innocent eyes were glowing strangely, as if there was someone else occupying her body.

"That's…" she ran her tongue over her upper lip and sucked on her bottom lip. "Kinky." Sakura whispered, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. Sasuke's whole body twitched.

"Shut up." Sakura pouted and with her strange strength, snatched her wrist free from his grip.

"You're breaking my heart, Sasuke-kun!" She said loudly, attracting incredulous stares from bystanders. Sasuke was mortified at the attention. Kakashi will _kill _him once the news of incredibly horny Sakura who looks for a sex partner spread all over the village.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started but Sakura waved a hand in front of his face that silenced him.

"I… I just want to kiss you, _you know!_ I want you. I miss you. I like you. I love you—" Sasuke became _very _red at this point, "—I love you like the way I love my panties!"

Sasuke wished he'd die _now._

"Pink panties, by the way!" The pink-haired girl added thoughtfully, her cheeks flushed that made her prettier.

"Shut up, _please._"

Sakura flashed him a pretty smile. "Make me, _baby._"

The boy ground his teeth, glaring murderously at Sakura. The girl only smiled innocently and gave him a flying kiss before spinning around and running off.

—P—I—N—K—

Sasuke, having longer legs, longer strides, caught up easily with Sakura. He reached down and seized her wrist, wincing afterwards as he realized he had used more force than what was necessary. However, the girl didn't seem to mind as she continued to sing ("the tide is high but I'm holding ON!")

"Oohh, you're here." A large, drunken grin.

"And damn you."

Her eyes became even more glazed over. "Ohh, that's what I loved about you! Such rudeness… is so _hot._ I really like you, Sasuke-kun. Such vulgarity… makes me incredibly…"

_Fuck._ Sasuke thought with a grimace. He jerked when he felt her hand on his cheek. His eyes narrowed.

"…wetter."

Images plagued his mind, and as a boy, he liked what he was seeing. Growling at himself mentally, he snatched her hand off his cheek and gripped it.

"You're annoying. You're sick. You need help."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy!"

"You're not. You're _sick_."

Sakura pouted and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Am I?" she screwed up her face and Sasuke found it… annoyingly cute. How crappy.

"Yes. And shut up. _Don't talk._"

"Fine. You don't want me to talk? I _won't._ I'll behave because that's what you want me to do. I'll do it because that's what _you _want."

Sasuke glared. "Now, you're sane."

Green eyes glittered, her smile dreamy. "But… kiss me."

Dark eyes widened at first, before narrowing. The muscles on his jaw clenched, pulled taut over the prominent bones as he pressed his teeth together and ground them.

"You're insane."

"Oh." Sakura drawled. "One kiss and I'll shut up." Her hands waved dramatically. Her smile was sickeningly sweet. "I will not talk for an _hour_. You'll like that, won't you? Peace and quietttttttt!" She sang shrilly, giggled behind her hand and twirled. Sasuke, even though irritated, admitted that despite her momentary lapse of sanity, she remained graceful.

"Two hours." He considered.

She grinned. "One hour."

"Three hours." Sasuke turned away. She was stepping closer, and he didn't move away.

"Nooooo! I'll die! Do you want me to die? I can't stay quiet that long, _I'll die!_" Sasuke winced at her shrill tone. "One hour! One hour! Sixty minutes, three thousand six hundred _seconds _of peace and harmony and quiet and joy and—"

"I get it. Now, shut up."

"—peace and harmony—"

"Fine. One hour." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura smiled. And to Sasuke, it was beautiful. Angelic, even. But he was rudely reminded that she was freaking out of her mind right now. He hoped, for her own sake, that she would not be able to remember all of these. Sakura, _being _Sakura, would dig her own grave and chuck herself down the pit.

Oh, why, oh why did it have to happen? Why _Team Seven_?

Was this some kind of karma for running off to Sound and playing dress up with Orochimaru?

He was scarred for life, he was sure. He'd never look at little Sakura who wasn't so little anymore the same way again.

He sighed, almost in despair.

And then, he glared at Sakura pointedly. "Don't ever try to pull a trick on me after this."

Sakura faked a hurt look. "Oh? You don't trust me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Sasuke fought the urge to gag. "That hurt me _on _the inside."

Sasuke snorted.

Smiling, the pink-haired medic moved closer to him. The boy twitched at the closeness. It was… awkward. Her smile widened, a dimple appearing on her cheek. Lashes lowered over her green eyes, Sakura moved closer, putting her hands on his shoulders. Sasuke, on the other hand, heaved a deep breath discreetly, and he was disgusted to discover that his hands were shaking a little, his palms were moist and his heart was skipping…

(_ohhh sugar! _

_Me need sugar! Kissy, kissy… Mmm!)_

Sasuke punched his inner pervert which dissolved into goo.

The breath on his face was warm, ticklish, but it felt good. As her face drew closer, her lips parting, Sasuke almost turn and flee but he held his ground, clenching his hands into fists.

"Sasuke-kun…" For a moment there, she sounded… _normal._ But all thoughts escaped him when her lips touched his. His eyelids dropped, his heart thudded and the heartbeat sounded like a gong. Her lips didn't move, only touching his. And then, she pressed forward, moved her lips over his and nipped at his bottom lip.

Slowly, Sasuke's lips moved, opening his mouth. Boldly, Sakura leaned closer, her hands squeezing the tensed muscles on his shoulders. Their mouths moved against each other. Sakura's hands moved to his hair, nails scoring his scalp. The action made something snapped inside Sasuke. The movements between their mouths grew fervent.

"Mmm…" Sakura gripped his head between her small hands, kissing him, dipping her tongue inside his mouth boldly. She moved her head in an angle to slant her lips over his. The kiss deepened, grew bolder. When Sakura groaned, Sasuke stiffened, and without his control, his hands moved, grabbing at Sakura's hips, pulling her closer to his heated body. With his right hand, he cradled the back of her head, kissing her back. Tongues tangled, saliva mixed. Sasuke hugged her closer, crushing her small frame on his hard body. Pink locks curled around his fingers as he rubbed her scalp, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Aggressively, Sasuke nipped at her bottom lip, biting and sucking until it swelled between his teeth.

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura whispered breathlessly against his teeth. He surprised her with a forceful thrust of his tongue between her teeth. Her small hands fisted on his hair and pulled.

Sasuke groaned.

_Damn it._

With immense difficulty, Sasuke pulled away, wrenching his mouth forcefully from hers. Abruptly, the boy pulled away from the embrace. Sakura stumbled backward, breathing heavily.

Sasuke cursed under his breath at his lost of control. With the back of his hand, he wiped his damp mouth, and winced at the amount of the moisture. He licked his lips and tasted her melon-flavored lip gloss.

_Sweet._

"That's it." He glared. "One hour of silence, Sakura."

Dazedly, the girl nodded. Then, she smiled sweetly, lashes lowered. Unbidden, his gaze strayed and stayed on her mouth. Sakura sucked her bottom lip and licked the upper one slowly, deliberately.

Sasuke's stare wavered, flickering. Her smile widened, as if she knew something about him that he didn't know. The Uchiha heaved a deep sigh before turning away.

"Let's go."

—P—I—N—K—

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed.

The said ninja stopped his taijutsu training. "Oi, teme!" he waved, grinning.

The dark-haired shinobi stopped in front of Naruto. "It's your turn to look after Sakura." Beside him, the girl started to protest but Sasuke shot her a warning look and she closed her mouth.

Naruto raised a brow. "She lost her voice?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm leaving her to you."

Sakura viciously shook her head. Sasuke ignored this.

"Okay! Don't worry, teme! I'll look after her!"

"Make sure she keeps her legs closed and that she doesn't jump into random man's bed."

"OF COURSE, I WON'T LET HER!"

Sasuke gave his best friend a fierce glare. "Don't slack off, dead-last." He turned to Sakura next who glared at him. "Stick with Naruto. Don't go looking for trouble, do you understand?"

She snorted, looking away, but suddenly, a smile brightened her face and she smiled and nodded at Sasuke eagerly. His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at her fast change of mood.

"Behave, got it?"

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, handle her." He told the blond.

"You _worry _too much." Naruto drawled, grinning wickedly.

"I'm _not _worried." Sasuke spat before leaving, while ignoring Sakura's giddy wave. He was surprisingly uneasy, almost dreading the day ahead.

_She's not stupid, right? She's not going to do something stupid… _

_Right?_

Sasuke,_ oh_, Sasuke…

—P—I—N—K—

Thirty minutes later, in the training field, Sasuke barely started his training, evident by _still_ unharmed dummies, when he heard Naruto's terrified yells of his name.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! _SASUKE!_"

Angrily, the boy threw down his kunai. "Shut up, idiot!"

"SASUKE! _SASUKEEEE—"_

Sasuke slammed his fist onto Naruto's cheek. "Owww…"

"Calm now?" Naruto nodded. "What is it?"

"It's… It's…" Tears brimmed Naruto's eyes. "…_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Dark eyes bulged, and then narrowed. "What about her?"

"She… She…" Naruto sniffed. "SASUKE, SAVE HER VIRGINITY!"

Seconds later, Naruto was flying in the air after a swift but hard kick.

—P—I—N—K—

"_Sakura!_"

The girl looked up. Seeing the dark-haired, scowling (but _sexy, sexy_) boy marching towards her, Sakura grinned and waved, "Ohh! Here's Sasuke-kuuuuun! Want to join us, darling?"

"You… annoying… _pest._" Sasuke wanted to congratulate himself for being able to string three words together.

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She showed a flashy smile. "You're angry."

Angry? ANGRY?

He was _furious._ Mad. He had visions of a dark-haired boy spanking a pink-haired girl in _her _luscious pink _butt_.

No. Tying her up in spread eagle was the, by far, the best fantasy.

That… stupid, annoying girl.

His nose flared. "What… _the hell are you doing?_"

She shrugged. "I'm having… fun?"

"No." Sasuke bellowed, his voice rumbling. Bystanders staggered back in fear. "You're… you're…" he searched for an appropriate word, but found nothing. He glared at the small poster above Sakura's head: DEFEAT ME AND… TAKE ME HOME TO THE PLACE… I BELONGED!

His blood boiled and the all-consuming urge to kill someone was… _Arggh._

"We're leaving." Sasuke growled with all the patience he can muster.

"_Nooooo_! I'm having so much fun! You can't take me home _that _easily. There are lots and lots of boys wanting to try! I can't… I can't be biased! I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! But… but… _you_ know I like you, right? So, don't worry, love!"

"Sakura…"

She shook her head vigorously. "No. Sasuke-kun, no! As much as I want to lift my skirt for you…" Her eyes rounded. "_I can't._ You have to fall in line and wait for your turn. I don't want them to call me biased!"

"Are you _insane?_" Sasuke hissed, almost hysterical, but Sakura ignored him and continued entertaining her "costumers". Apparently, to take her home and _play _with her, a costumer had to beat her in an arm-wrestling. A boy was gawking at the pretty (insane, stupid, out-of-her-mind, annoying) girl, getting ready. However, when Sakura smiled, he drooled and _bam—_

"Next, please!"

"Sakura." Sasuke tried to rationalize with her but—

"NEXT! NEXT! NEXT! _NEXT!_"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke snapped loudly, pale red in anger.

"Sasukeeee-kuuuun my loveeee— I know you want me so much but being an Alpha male you are, you _deny_ it and it's kinda hot but lame and unoriginal and _cliché!_ I know you're upset and scared and angry and jealous _but— _there is a BIG _but_ here!— if you really, really, really want me and really, really, really want to make me yours and IF you really, really, really want to make babies with me, then… _fall in line and wait for your turn!_"

Sasuke ground his molars together. "Don't make me hit you, Sakura."

"OH YEAH?" Sakura roared. "Don't make me _hit you too_! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, CASTRATE YOU, TEAR YOU, BREAK YOU AND PUNCH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH BUT IF YOU STOP ME, HIT ME… I'LL HAVE TO LIFT MY SKIRT AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO SEE MY FRILLY PINK PANTIES—"

The boys started to chant. "Hit her! Hit her!"

"Shut up. _Shut up now._" Sasuke growled, his whole face twitching with multiple tics all over his forehead. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"ARIGATO, LOVER BOY."

Sasuke grudgingly waited in line (which in his horror, was in zigzags and loops, just how many perverts lived in Konoha? He should have stayed in Sound).

"NEXT! NEXT! NEXT! _NEXT!_"

"Teme! There you are!" Naruto arrived, panting.

"Idiot." Sasuke snarled. "Why the hell did you let her do this… _stupidity_?"

"I didn't!" the blond yelled. "She… she… She _punched me and I flew and _I SAW SPACE AND _JUPITER—"_

"Shut up."

"Fine! But—"

"_Shut up."_

"I won't! _I can't!_ Teme, you've got to save her! Kakashi-sensei will—"

_Poof!_

"I will what, Naruto?"

—P—I—N—K—


	34. a sneezy love affair

_We wondered… _

_what true love is._

-

-

She came in her red dress, heavy-lidded, and looking very, very tired. However, she managed a pretty smile at the sight of him, standing alone in the bridge. He appreciated her effort to smile even though it seemed that it was the last thing she'd want to do. As she came nearer, her face pale, he noticed how—

"Oha— _chooo!"_

Sasuke blinked and grimaced visibly.

Did she… just sneeze in _his _face?

Sakura gawked, blushing furiously. "Sasu—" he saw her lashes fluttered, her nostrils flared and unbidden, another sneeze erupted from her, and this time, Sasuke didn't grimace. Even though particles from her supposedly sickly sneeze hit his cheeks— for the second time around.

Furiously, Sakura rubbed her nose with her forearm, sniffing and flushing in the process. Clearly, the girl was mortified. Who would not? He was _the _Uchiha Sasuke, after all. Not some pretty pink tissue to wipe weeping nose with.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! It's so—" She sniffed loudly, shuddered and smiled a watery smile. "…so embarrassing! And—"

She sneezed again.

"Oh _god! _Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" She staggered backward, sniveling, and almost dizzy. Reflexively, Sasuek thrust a hand forward, grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her upright. At the same time, she sneezed.

Loudly.

In his face.

He sighed.

Sakura was close to tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Sasu—"

Another sneeze shook her trembling body.

The poor girl sniffed forcefully that Sasuke feared her little nose will cave in. Rubbing her nose forcefully with the back of her hand, she struggle to speak, "I think I'm going to be really sick with—" She sneezed again, some spit hit his cheek. "Oh god, Sasuke-kun, stay away from—" A particular loud and forceful sneeze over came her body that Sasuke thought her brain will explode from the force of it.

_So weak, _he thought, watching her body tremble and huff.

"Sakura."

"I know, I know. I should have stayed in bed instead of spreading my germs and sneezing in _your_ lovely, pretty, pretty face and making a fool of myself and worst, I'm making you wet with all my … well, it's a spit, right? Small… round spits that carry my germs, my virus and…? Oh… I know, I know it's disgusting and very unhygienic and I'm really, really—"

He kissed her mouth before she could sneeze her brains out. He pulled back a little and—

She _sneezed_. Spit flew and hit Sasuke in the face.

He blinked and sighed deeply.

She smiled a watery and embarrassed smile. Her watery green eyes, despite of her apparent distress, remained bright. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun—"

He kissed her again, kissed her until she was breathless, soft, and limp in his arms. With the tip of his fingertips, he rubbed her scalp behind her ear, his other hand on her jaw as he kept her body close to his chest.

When he pulled away to let her breathe, she—

Sneeze.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kuuuuun! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry_—"

He had expected her to swoon but…

She kept sneezing, her body making a small fit as bouts of sneeze wracked her body.

"I _can't stop! _I'm sorry!"

Sasuke sighed, watching his girlfriend struggle with strings of forceful sneezes. Even in distress, she was beautiful. Sick and pale, she was beautiful. Even though she was losing her poise and struggled clumsily, she was… beautiful.

Even when she was sneezing… _in his face,_ she was beautiful.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he, while watching Sakura with amusement, realized one thing:

-

-

_Love is when you let someone sneeze in your face._

_And you kiss her in the mouth._


	35. cycle

-

-

I want to fix my own heart.

I want to heal my own heart.

I want to alter my memories.

I want to replace with them happier recollections.

I want to change his fate.

I want to entwine it with mine.

I want…

…I want—

_But I would just keep wanting._

And do nothing.

But to wait.

-

-

I will keep my promise.

Even if I have to break his legs and arms, I'll keep my promise.

I will keep my promise.

Even if I have to become a monster.

I will keep my promise.

Even if I have to…

…pretend—

"Sakura-chan!"

"Baka!"

…that I'm fine.

…that I'm a very good best friend.

"Thank you… Naruto."

I'm fine.

I will keep my promise.

I will bring him back.

The promise of a lifetime.

-

-

Someday, I'll become stronger.

Someday, I'll understand her and her feelings.

Someday, I'll tell her.

For now, I'm not worried.

He's there to protect her.

-

-

They met.

They battled.

They cried.

And the cycle went on.

-

-

She kept running after him.

He kept running for her.

He kept running away.

-

-

In the battlefield, they met.

They stood in a circle. Bloodied, panting, tired of the running.

She was looking at him.

He was looking at her.

He was looking, but he saw nothing.

-

-

Over the horizon, the sun started to rise, lighting up the sky.

Her fist clenched tightly.

He gripped his kunai tighter.

He closed his eyes.

-

-

The sun completely rose.

Pink hair shimmered under the rays.

Blonde became more yellow.

Dark locks appeared golden.

-

-

She gritted her teeth.

He narrowed his blue eyes.

He opened his eyes.

-

-

The sunlight danced across the battlefield. The sky became golden yellow. Breeze swept over the three ninjas.

Knees bent.

Fists tightened.

Eyes lit up.

-

-

One.

Two.

Three.

-

-

_Sasuke-kun._

_Bastard._

_Hn._

-

-

The battle began with no battle cries.

-

-

The sky lit up in yellows and oranges.

And the ground became red.

-

-


End file.
